Stubbornly Engaged
by fullflipgurl
Summary: AU Shikamaru/Temari etc guys have to deal with the Girls if they don't believe in the terms of the Rise and fall of a man behind it is a woman,maybe meeting these girls they will become believers. How long will it take them to realize this
1. Naruto's Life richUnlimited Ramen

Hi everyone for some reason I really like the Naruto characters. Except for the fact they're ninjas 'cause I for one don't know much of ninjas and don't want to go into battle scenarios.

If you happen to be reading this,I apologize it's not your typical ninja story. Blame the author...Yes,me.I prefer modern times. haha with some weird twist. And please don't flame me about relations in the characters.

it's a story! make believe. And people FAN of ShikaTema continue on reading it ; cause I swear it gets better like later on :P

Disclaimer:I don't owe any characters in Naruto.

Start reading here now:

As if his nights were bad with hang overs.Waking in the morning is the one thing He desperately tried avoiding after their wild parties with the so called friends.

The phone rang in this huge mansion that deserves a name. They have called it the "Innocent Devil Angel Lair". The phone keeps ringing. In echoes. It seem the mansion has alot of empty spaces.

A blur. A pair of eyes slowly opening. Being greeted by eyes that can be mistaken for rubies. A smile slowly creeping on the beautiful face of the woman before him.

"You have a phone that needs attending to." She simply stated as he tried to fall back into his slumber. He mumbled some words. If he didn't know any better he had fallen asleep on their living room couch,which can always easily be mistaken for a master bed. Since it's huge and very comfortable. No wonder subconciously he had landed on this couch instead of going into his own private chamber to sleep. He finds his own room lonely but the living room is oddly entertaining. Though he greatly doubt the ruby eyed girl would agree with him residing here,at the living room. He moved a little as his eyes were closed. He has a smooth blanket over him. He clutched at it a little and felt it more. He likes the way smooth clean sheet feels especially in the morning,cool. He was closely drifting off to sleep again but he wanted to see the beautiful girl again.

He opened his eyes peeking. The ruby eyed woman eyed him and then suddenly grabbed a blue pillow beside her[sitting on the couch and threw it at him. He frowned behind the pillow that hit his face straight.

"Better hurry,love. I don't think she'll appreciate you being late."

"Kurenai-chan...I don't want to. It's so...what's the word Shikamaru always say...trouble some to work for her. It's trouble some working with women." He said putting the pillow aside him and sitting up.

The smooth white blanket fell down to his waist. Revealing a guy somewhere in his teens with a beautiful skin color. A body that possibly took his whole life to form perfectly into that shape,that would make anyone take seconds looks possibly more. He opened his eyes again. Saphyre blue eyes reveals,blonde hair. He gave a weak smile to the woman with the ruby eyes that have long flowing wavy jet black hair. He gazed at the woman. She wore a tanktop color red and red silky pajamas.

"You need to get a life Kurenai-chan." He recieved a glare. But then again he is the one that clearly needs a get up for his own life to start already. He can't stay forever depending on Kurenai.

"You,Naruto need to stop giving me advice to follow and follow your own advice.Now it's time for breakfast."

"But,I'll always have you to depend on. So I don't need to worry. I'm still young. I mean it's sad I lack parents but doesn't hurt to be born rich and ACTUALLY USE THE MONEY." He clearly made his tone louder on on the last parts. Trying to make a point. Kurenai shrugged.

"Naruto! Your parents died for a reason! And the reason is not to spend their hard earned money!"

"Yes it is. I mean why else would they leave it? Maybe they wanted ME to buy a million billion of ramen!"

"Ramen for breakfast as usual...for exactly fifteen years of your life." Kurenai stood up. Leaving him all alone in the living room that contain a huge plasma tv with all the entertainment studio you need. And the recent game box and games. Dvds. You name it. Any technology meant to entertain. He noted that this living room shouldn't be a living room it should be his own damn room. As soon as he thought of that a quick pound on his head made him frown. His head hurts. Not a good day to start a meeting with trouble some woman. He slowly tried to get himself off the couch. It took him about ten minutes to do so because some how he ends up spacing out. Drifting back to sleep or just thinking of ways to stay on the comphy couch or he likes to call a bed already.

He finally had his feet on the carpet floor that matches the color of his eyes. He stood up. Yawned. Walked into the Dining room. Saw his Kurenai eating already. She looks lonely.

"I don't feel like eating anymore. Ever thought of getting yourself married?" He sat himself down on her opposite.

"Ever thought mind your own life?" She stopped eating and glared at Naruto.

"My life dwells within you. You give meaning to my life. And I don't want to leave this world without knowing you'll be safe with a man that loves you." He gave him the innocent smile with the adorable eyes. But in his mind it was all

'Disgusting. But it would buy me time to relax more if she's occupied with a boyfriend.'

"Save it for the camera,Naru."

"Nah,cameras were always for my parents. I decided to lay low remember? No acting career.Or any career, I have enough with fan girls and people trying to get into your business. It's okay if it was me doing the meddling."

"Reason why they're dead ain't it? They die with fame. Anyways how are you and Sasuke doing as best friends?" She gently took the ramen and pushed in closer to him and handed him the chopstick.

He gladly took it. Though he pretended like he had never said he didn't felt like eating. He has a huge appetite especially when it's ramen on the table.

"The guy is a nutcase! Totally a player. I mean sometimes I swear I think he is a girl but trap in a guys body cause you know how you girls get mood swings especially when you have your special days."

Naruto made a hand gesture when he said the special days as if quoting which only made Kurenai laugh.

"You say he's a player? A womanizer?" Kurenai shot up with curiousity eyeing Naruto. She dislike players. If Naruto starts acting like one she'll kick his ass till he damn know respect for women.

"Ehh...No? I don't know. I wish. The guy dumps every girl that ask him out you know. And this totally hot chick like loves him and all and I like her but she totally blows me off when he's around. Insults me. But hey it's how the basic foundation of love begins. Or so I think."

He quickly finishes his ramen. He enjoys talking to Kurenai. A guardian that took care of him. Though he treated her more of a sister.

"Oh! I almost forgot Naruto the phone call. It was Shikamaru. He said great party and sucks you got yourself drunk because you've miss a hella great party."

He choked. As far as his Kurenai know he was suppose to be studying for his exams. No party. Definetly no drinking alcohol.

"Err...I could explain. Some how..."

"Argh! Naruto! This is why you and Shikamaru get such low grades in exams! I do not work my ass off for you to throw away money and not take school seriously!" Here comes the argument. He felt guilty.

"Ah right. How's your job at the whatever secret service police csi or fbi thing going along?"

"Don't change the subject." She said coldly. They met eye to eye. Some how Naruto was always scared of his Kurenai's ruby eyes. He hope his ocean like eyes would melt the fire that burns because she's angry.

"We studied. Shikamaru couldn't afford getting his mother angry. You know how the mom is. But c'mon the party? I only had a drink. A bottle with 5 alcohol and I already felt sick so yeah. Call me pathetic!"

"Fine. I believe in you. You should hurry now. You have a date to attend to." She smiled at him hoping he wouldn't complain about it.

"Sis..I mean Kurenai."

"Yeah?"

"Why am I the one in an arrange marriage and you're not?"

"I bloody hell threatened to kill the man if he tried to even go close as hell as a foot to me.Beside I'm not part of your family remember? I'm someone who watches over you." Kurenai said with such deadpan expression that Naruto could have swear he felt a chill down go through his spine.

"Scary. The girl I'm meeting might do that as well. I wish my parents never arrange this marriage. But you know I have to get married, to respect their wishes."

"Exactly that is why you my Naruto are doing it for them. I am far not into arrange marriage. I have to keep my identity a secret. As far as people know I'm your guardian."

Naruto sighed. Kurenai was his guardian. He didn't felt like she was. It was more like she became close to a sister though she does act like a body guard at times. Which he finds weird 'cause who exactly is he being protected from?

"So..How's grandpa doing?" Was all he could afford to say because he doesn't want to argue about this damn situation he has been put onto since birth.

"How is his disgusting novel going along you mean? Do you happen to want a copy?" Kurenai answered his question of "Did he publish his new book aready?"

He gulped. Sweat drops. He so doesn't want to be like his Grandfather. To him those book are not even entertaining.

"But people who read them avoids conflict with love. They don't easily fall in love. And no I don't want to have a copy of it. It's lame,boring. Ah I think I should get ready for my date." Naruto said getting up and exiting the dining room heading towards the bathroom that has a huge bathtub and a shower. Everything you need for the great relaxing bathroom. Neatly on the table with mirror that hangs above the faucet. The bathroom smells like cherry. He quickly puts the blame on Kurenai. He approach the showering area and turn on the hot water mixing it with the cold water. [You get the idea

Back to Kurenai

Kurenai was now deep in thoughts while she had finally let her self go back into her own room. Laying on her huge master bed. She sighed slowly.

Being in those business. She's practically a woman who gets paid alot killing other people. So is she a criminal? Not exactly since all the people she killed would end up in death penalty.

Naruto was her life long assignment too except not to kill but protect.

She has this new assignment to assasinate someone. A guy from the looks of it. Who happens to love the work of her grandfather Jiraiya. The Icha Icha books. She frowned. Her boss clearly depended and

expect too much from her. How is she suppose to kill this person when she was never given the knowledge of his name and face? Maybe if she ask one of his work buddy she might find more clues.

She grabs her cell that was beside her and punched in the numbers. It rings from the other side.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice who seems out of breath.

"Hey Asuma-It's ahm.." She listened in more. There was a soft voice and Asuma saying to be quiet.

"What is it Kurenai?" Finally getting his breath back. Kurenai bit her lower lips before she spoke.

"Are you with a woman Asuma?" Was all she could say. She wish she didn't say it. She had taken a liking to this man.

"Not really. I was working out Kurenai. And Anko don't know how to shut up."

"Hey Hey Kurenai! Come over Asuma's house lets party while he works out. He looks funny you know!" She heard Anko's voice. Her best friend. She smiled.

"Yeah well Asuma I wanted to know more information with this guy for my job. I don't know a single thing about him." Kurenai said trying to move on.

"Oh! Yes. Boss said to tell you about it. His name is Kakashi Hatake. Just search for him. It's easy to track him down. Though it's very weird how they say easy yet they never succeeded on capturing him."

"I see. Well thank you Asuma." Kurenai was about to hang up when Asuma hurriedly ask her.

"Kurenai, how about you come over my house later on? I'll cook dinner for you." He said it so sweetly. Kurenai was blushing but she doubted anyone could see it.

"Sure,I would love to." With that she hanged up.

She would have day dream after that phone call but seeing a guy in front of his doors with blonde wet hair a towel wrapped around his waist staring at him.

"This is interesting. You're gonna date Asuma?" He gave a mischief smile that probably would lead to crazy imaginations.

"Ah. It's just a dinner at his house...not such a big deal to make." Naruto eyes grew more at the mention 'his house'

"No way in hell am I to allow my sister into another man's house without any adult supervision!" Naruto blurted out. Kurenai started laughing.

"We're both adults for pete sake Naruto! And I'm not your sister" She got up and handed him his clothes that she already prepared way earlier knowing Naruto too well.

Naruto eyed the clothes and was pleased with it. Kurenai has some practical good taste.

"Pssh. No way. Either I'm coming with you or no date!" He grabbed the phone from her hand and dialed exactly Asuma's number.

"Hello Kurenai?" Asuma's voice again. Naruto made a face at his sister.

"No. It's Naruto. Sorry I have to cancel your date with my beautiful sexy sister. Because I can't find an adult to supervise you two. Maybe some other time when I can attend this date."

"Ahh What? Naruto you're like only twelve Naruto mind your own business. She's not your sister" Naruto hated that. His age is mistaken again. And people need to stop correcting him of the sister part!

"Damn you I'm fifteen. She's my sister and it surely ain't your business either!" With that Naruto hanged up and glared at Kurenai who doesn't know what to say.

Kurenai wanted to yell at Naruto but for some reason found herself quiet since Naruto seem pissed at the moment.

Naruto gave a serious look. He was worrying for her. She could tell.

"Naruto...I love you"

"I love you too,Sis"

With that Naruto exited her room with his clothes with him.

She loves her so called brother even though they aren't related in any ways. She knows he only acted that way 'cause he was worried for her. Possibly Naruto is too attach to her that he doesn't want any guy having her yet.

"How cute" was all she could say.


	2. You're my fiancee and that's final

Disclaimer. Don't owe Naruto characters. Bleeh the end.

A fifteen year old Naruto has been waiting patiently for his so called date to come by very soon. He was wearing dark jeans that compliment his manly built body. He wore a polo shirt color sky blue.

His hair was put up with lots of gels. It's amazing how gel can stand up to gravity. He sat on a couch his arms rested on the table. He was in one of those Hotel restaurant made for the perfect date.

He sighed. He doesn't know what to expect. The fact he doesn't know who the girl is personally and how she looks makes him worry. All he knows was her name. He waited patiently.

He took out his phone. Dialed a number. Took about 5 rings for the person to answer.

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Yo. Shikamaru, I'm bored as hell. My date stood me up." 

"Trouble some women"

"I agree. How are you and Ino?"

"Ino? I don't even like her but she's funny the way she goes after Sasuke."

"Sasuke again eh? Don't we feel left out."

"Not really. I really don't like Sasuke fan girls they're so fierce! I'll find a girlfriend sweet innocent and quiet and loves watching the cloud." 

"Haha! Good luck with that. But I believe in your family curse..."

"Shut up! Don't jinx it. I don't want to marry a scary woman just like my mom."

Naruto looked up to see a girl. A girl with jet black long silky hair. She didn't wear make up but she was breath taking. Her eyes were amazing. Naruto felt like her eyes can see right through her. He had never seen that kind of eyes color until now that is. She was wearing a white dress. It was kind of spaghetti strap but it didn't reveal much. The dress is sophisticated in a way. But makes her look so hot the guys kept looking at her.

"Ah..Shikamaru I gotta go." With that he hanged up. He got up and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki..and you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" He blinked a couple of times trying to remember that name. Oh yes! this was his...to be fiancee!?

"Oh...so you're Mr.Hyuuga's daughter...mhm please have a sit so we chat for awhile." He smiled. Her eyes looked down the floor. But she nodded and took a sit in front of him.

"So Hinata what are your hobbies?" Be damn to hell he didn't think of another good subject he's going to hit himself.

"Dancing" Was all she said. She looked at him for a second and turn away. Naruto didn't like this. It felt like he isn't attractive since she purposely tries to look away.

"I see. I love to dance too. Kind of. But I find Martial Arts a better hobby for me. Teachers say I have a flair for getting into fights. They love me so much that they tell me to spend extra times with them you know."

He thought this would work. Being funny. Maybe it would break the ice between them. But he was wrong. Hinata went back to looking at him and nodded at this. No smile.

"Mhm..that's nice to hear." Was all she managed to say.

"Yupp. Hinata,do you know why you're here?" He wanted to confess to her about this arrange marriage situations so she could open up a bit more to him.

"Yes. You're my fiancee." He blinked. Well now that was over with but still she acted like she's not interested.

"As the term goes. We should get to know each other before we get married you know." Naruto gave one of his charming smile. Hinata didn't take it in. She wasn't one to be taken by charm.

"I know. Don't worry we have five years or so till the marriage. That's enough time." She said simply. Naruto felt like he's being dismissed and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah but it's easier if we start now."

"It's easier if we stop pretending."

Naruto couldn't help this. For some reason he already thought Hinata would be an easy woman to woo or charm or whatever. But he was wrong. He thought she was shy and all the way she acted. But he was wrong.

Now he is suprise. Staring at this girl before him he damn Shikamaru because he might end up with a woman who knows how to get what she wants when she wants it. Easy to put in is a bossy aggresive woman.

"Stop pretending about what?" Naruto reached for her hand. Held it tightly. Which meant to both of them 'I'm paying full attention to you'

"Stop pretending you're interested since there isn't going to be a wedding at all Naruto." She gave a smile. A icy cold smile from the looks of it. He frowned. He didn't like this.

"The hell? Yes there is! It's arrange! We're to be married and that's final." He doesn't know why he's fighting to get himself married to this girl he is starting to dislike at this moment. There's no need for explanation.

"Ever heard of divorce?" Hinata simply said. Naruto sighed.

"You barely know me can I at least have a chance?" He said it so seriously that Hinata couldn't help feeling guilty.

Hinata was actually a sweet,quiet and shy girl until his friend Temari told her to toughen up so her husband to be won't boss her around. So here she is pretending to be tough.She even felt weird wearing a dress.

If she soften ups who knows what else he can make her do! What is she going to do now. Be mean? Be herself? No she wouldn't let anyone walk all over her again.

"I barely know you so why would I consider giving you a chance." She didn't say it as a question. She couldn't believe she's being mean to a handsome blonde!

"So you'll get to know me better that's why. Either way your logic lacks because I can contradict it easily. Now c'mon. Please? To tell you the truth you're damn attractive and I don't want to let go of this opportunity."

She would have blush. But she didn't just because she knows how Temari gets. If she even mention letting her guard down Temari would be up in her case.

She stood up and left Naruto hanging there. Naruto didn't do anything to stop her. She concluded he is not interested and he was just trying to make her feel better by complimenting. That's how men usually are.

Or so Temari had warned her. To Naruto he sighed.

He ordered beef ramen. To his suprise one of his long time friends came by it was Sakura. She sat down. She tied her hair up but there were some loose ones. It makes her look so angelic. She wore a pink top and a black short and shoes to match.

"Naruto. What happened to you? You look down." She smiled at him and ordered ramen as well.

"I've been dumped by my fiancee who I just met today. Believe it." Naruto sighed and started eating again.

"Seriously? Why would she? Did you mention one of those Icha Icha books again? You know most women would find that disgusting." Sakura pointed her chopstick at him and continued on lecturing.

"It's not that. The woman is bossy and aggresive. But hot. Totally eye catching. And she goes straight to the point. I mean she didn't even worry about hurting my feelings about this engagement thing."

"She probably thought you have no feelings for her yet so she couldn't possibly hurt you. So she just wanted to be honest for you from the start. She didn't really wanted to lead you on." Sakura explained. It made sense to him now. Maybe Sakura was right.

"Then she is a very sweet girl?" Sakura nodded with this. Naruto smiled. He loves having Sakura around. But doesn't love having Sasuke and Sakura around at the same time. It was totally chaotic.

He had always tried getting Sakura's attention but now that Sasuke is busy with fan girls,he kept Sakura company.

"So how's Sasuke?" After they both finished eating ramen. Naruto was drinking mango juice while Sakura ordered a lemon ice tea.

"I really don't know. I think his boss Orochimoru giving him a tough time. But you know how fame gets. The more popular the more the big deal on the most simplest thing." Naruto nodded.

He isn't into Show business. Acting and all. He was more of a fighter. He likes having challenges when he goes to his Martial Art matches. He's famous for that. Fighting and never giving up.

"Yeah but Sasuke does go well in his character of being evil and all. Haha kind of funny in a way since he acts totally...the same even not acting."

"I know. Sad. Naruto you know I'm engaged with him...?" Naruto choked. His eyes were alert with shocked now.

"No way!? Congratulation!! So where is the lucky guy? I wanna congratulate him too! I mean finally in all the years of trying to get his damn affectionate this happens!" Naruto was beaming. Sakura didn't feel like it.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look upset." He grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it. He gave a worried smile.

"Just that...I mean with all his fan girls and they're all beautiful he would find someone much better than me don't you think?"

"Ah? No. I don't think so. I mean no one can ever find a Sakura like you! With strong scary strength that can possibly beat me! And you are a genius! You're gonna be the greatest wife o whatever you wanna be!"

Back to Hinata,let see how she felt after leaving.

She was about to apologize to her fiancee for being so rude to him until she found him with another girl. She didn't like this one bit. She was being played. She won't stand for this! Just because she's innocent and nice doesn't give people a license to walk all over her. She openly left and headed towards Temari's house.

Temari's house or the three temperamental siblings resident

There was another mansion or maybe people can mistaken it for a Sand Castle. It was huge yet seemingly looking at it's exterior it looks dull and boring. Hinata coudln't help but feel uneasy while she approaches.

She appraoches the gate and sees the guards. Guards that are way huge. Their veins popping visible since their big muscles took more spaces. The gate was painted black. It has a design that swirls and take a figure of a flower and torches. But right in the middle of it was an eye. It looked like an Eye. She eyed the guards again and they instantly realize who it was outside the gates. The opened it to let her come in.

She kept walking towards the main door of this castle. For some reason she couldn't help but feel hot. Everytime she comes here she feels like she's burning. She hoped the airconditioning in this dull castle would be good enough to make her stop sweating because it felts uncomfortable.

Before she reaches the door a red hair guy opened it for her. He was wearing a long sleeve that's white and blue pants. He looked comfortable in them. But Hinata felt odd because that's not how she mostly had seen this red hair guy dress like. Maybe because this was there house and they don't need to be in whatever dress code. His red hair sticks up,like he has been using gel but he was known for not using any products that deals with how he looks. His hair naturally (oddly) defy gravity itself. He looks like he's wearing eye liner but usually that's what happens of the lack of sleep. Lucky for him he looks good without sleep.

"Hinata...Temari is in the living room.." Was all he said as he slowly opened the door more and let her through. He yawned but covered his mouth and excused himself for being rude.

She found her way into the living room where a honey blonde girl was. She was comfortable on her couch watching television. She may look interested truly she finds more thing entertaining. And she did. Especially when she saw Hinata. Maybe because she was the only girl that had putted up Temari's mood swings. So they became a long time friends. It also help that Neji was friends with Gaara,some how.

"Hinata. How was your date?"

"A womanizer. You were right Temari guys are idiots. They don't know the word of commited." She took a sit beside Temari as they as usual whatever girls do,is gossip. Talk,whatever you want to call it.

"There is always Kiba waiting for you. He loves you." Temari simply said. She wasn't lying. Kiba was one of their friends. Temari may be the oldest one she was three years older than Kiba and Hinata. But she befriended this young people just 'cause when she decided to drop of her brother Gaara to his school.

"Kiba? Kiba loves her dog more than anyone,Temari." Said the Gaara who joined in the conversation. Temari glared at her little brother. He shrugged and sat between them.

"Exactly what are you doing here Gaara?" Temari barked. Well sounded irritated at least. She hates it when guys eavesdrop in girls conversation. (and we're eavesdropping but they don't know that)

"Correcting your conclusion. Hinata,I heard you're with the Uzumaki." Gaara tried to smile to Hinata. Making it seem like it's a good news. But it felt more like a 'what the hell did you get in yourself into' smile since Gaara seriously need to practice on his facial expression.

"You know who he is?" Hinata inquired. Talking softer.

"Yes. We fought. He won. I was inspired." A very long story of how friendship came to be between Uzumaki and Gaara. But in the anti social guy named Gaara a few sentence explains it all.

"Couldn't you be a more detail person Gaara. Anyways I appreciate it if you leave and go to Kankurou." She said it so icily. That Gaara chuckled. Either a hint of 'I feer my sister wrath' or a hint of 'Go to hell'.

"Hell no! If you haven't notice I'm missing my eyebrows since he shaved it off!" The two girls looked and noticed. But it wasn't obvious. Eyebrows or not Gaara looks good.

"You still look handsome Gaara-kun." Hinata said. That was bold. She blushed. Maybe too truthful. Gaara looked at Hinata and kissed her cheek. He got up and left.

"That was weird.No eyebrows kissed you." The both giggled." Anyways describe this Uzumaki fellow to me." Temari said but her voice wasn't that much interested.

"He was persistant on making the relationship work. He said give him a chance to get to know him. Lies,I'm guessing." Hinata bit her lower lips gently. Not knowing what else to say. She barely knows him.

"No. No No. Is he hot?" Temari asked. She surely know what to ask about guys.

"Well...he's blonde and blue eyes...he looked...really manly...handsome too...nice smile..." Hinata described and she notice that there wasn't exactly anything unappealing about Naruto's looks. He's good looking.

"Sounds like heart breaker. Why don't I meet him too?" Temari suggested. Some how she managed an image on how Hinata's fiancee looked like. It was close to how Naruto looked like. Except she imagined a more muscular guy,maybe because that was her standard for manly and handsome guys.

"Seriously? Won't you feel like a third wheel?" Hinata asked. Thinking maybe it won't be bad handling her fiancee with Temari around to help her. Help her put him in line.

"Nah! If your fiancee is handsome he must have handsome friends too. It's the rule with good looking people. Oddly." She looked at the television which appeared to be showing Sasuke.

"Speaking of handsome. The Uchiha do have some handsome men. They clearly look good. Camera loves them." Temari couldn't help but just watch.

Hinata joined in only because someone other than Sasuke caught her attention.

_"Isn't this shocking? Sasuke Uchiha getting himself engaged in such a young age. What do you think Mr.Uzumaki of your friend getting engaged?" Asked a reporter._

_I young teenage blonde guy stood with the great poise. The camera made him look good. Too handsome as well. He wore a black leather jacket now. And a shirt that says "Love Ramen" in blue._

_"Honestly,I should congratulate him. So Congrats Sasuke. Finally your arrogant self landed himself a fiancee." Sasuke glared at him. But smiled anyways. _

_"Whatever Naruto. Ain't we all lucky having fiancee..." The blonde guy eyes didn't seem happy anymore. But he did maintain his voice with happiness._

_"Yeah! My friend here have fiancee too. Perhaps we may get married at the same time right Naruto?" Sasuke inquired of him. He sounded energetic but his face sure doesn't show. It's more of someone died._

_"Nah,I don't want to share spot lights with you Sasuke. I'll have my own thank you very much." They glared at each other. Clearly they are friends yet some tension between them._

_"Yeah but I heard there's trouble in paradise with your relationship Mr.Uzumaki" Said the reporter. Naruto chuckled as if hiding the pain he was clearly dumped._

_"No worries. I'll convince her I'm worth loving. Believe it!" Naruto said with so much energy that you just can't help but believe him. Sasuke crossed his arm. Kept his silence for awhile._

_"Last time I checked this was my announcement in being engaged..." He said quietly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and mouthed an apology._

_"I'm distracting your fan girls Sasuke. You know how irritating they get especially after they finish watching this." They both laughed._

-Click- The television turned off.

"Your fiancee??" Temari just asked. Hinata nodded. Enough said.

Author's comment:

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ideas on what may happen is open! I really wanted to make the main coupling Shikamaru and Temari but I just can't help being nice to all the characters. XX I want them to a part of it too you know.Make it more interesting. I'll update soon. I just want to see result.


	3. Damn woman on the other end of the line

Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto's character.

Claimer: I owe the plot in this story. Whatever plot that is.

"Kurenai! Kurenai! Where are you!?" Naruto shouted once he reached his residence. Along with his group of friends. Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Obviously they already have their favorite spot in this mansion. That was the living room. Next to the manly room,Naruto likes to call since it includes all the work out equipment. Next to the kitchen which he can practially have all the ramen he loves.

"Make yourself comfortable" Was all he said as he tries and search for Kurenai. He probably has a hunch on where the hell the damn woman is. Out in a date with Asuma.

Does she not know when I say not to go? Damn woman doesn't know how to listen. It's her own damn safefy. What am I her father!?

The two male eyed Naruto with curiousity. One thing is for sure right now Naruto's facial expression kept changing on whatever he is thinking at the moment. Which looks incredibly ridiculous.

Shikamaru made himself comfortable on the coach,or master bed.(Whatever) He yawned and sighed. He was wearing a polo shirt the color of black. And denim pants. He closed his eyes. Close to drifting to sleep.

Sasuke,who bought his on coach to put in Naruto's living room,sat and reclaim his couch. You can tell it's his because its design was of the Uchiha symbol.

"Naruto. Drink please" Naruto trail of thoughts stopped as soon as Sasuke talked. "Shikamaru" Shikamaru opened his eyes and yawned again.

Deciding;If I drink I can possibly get drunk. Get a hang over. If I don't I'll fall asleep and not have a chance to torture Naruto about his engagement though it be troublesome to do it.

Maybe I should drink a bit and let Sasuke do it. Just say the subject once,I bet Sasuke will do the rest.

Shikamaru grunted which meant. He will join.

Naruto had a bar. Who would have thought. It was his idea of fun. He tried hard hiding it from Kurenai,by pretending the book case that she thougth contained Icha Icha books,but behind it was actually alcohol liquir.

He threw a bottle to Sasuke,who didn't even glance at it but caught it. He would have thrown it to Shikamaru too but he would bet he was too lazy to do any catching. So he just handed it to him.

"Where's Kurenai?" Sasuke asked. Amazing how he starts the conversation with a simple question. He opened his bottle and took a gulp. Unlikely of him to do this. Naruto wondered.

"Eh..Out on a date possibly." Naruto sat on the opposite of Sasuke. Shikamaru still lays on the bed couch thing doing nothing. Almost dead. "With Asuma."

"Shikamaru's boss?" Sasuke inquired as if he couldn't just imagine a hot Kurenai going for that kind of guy. A guy who smokes. Sasuke despises smoker yet he likes burning things.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru joined in the conversation. Not moving from his position. He didn't like the idea. It's risky to date anyone on the job they've taken. Assasination. Top Guards.

For all he cares,one false move he could be killed instead of killing someone. Dating someone is crazy. Especially one who works with you. Because what if you lose them.

"I warned her. I told her not to go out on a date unless she's with me or has adult supervision." Naruto explained. As if wanting someone to agree he was being reasonable about the whole situation.

"Adults don't need a teenager watching them do their business." Sasuke said simply. He laughed a bit though. He find it funny how Naruto is protective towards Kurenai.

"I thought you wanted her to be with someone." Shikamaru said. Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the bottle that hasn't been open yet. They kept drinking anyways.

"Someone! Asuma is not someone! He's Asuma. The dude grows a beard and whatever mustache. He scares the shit out of me with those knives of his. He smokes. That's bad." Naruto said. Now he is sounding like a babbling idiot. Close to being drunk since he wasn't much a drinker.

"Fiancee" Shikamaru changed the subject by that. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. But nodded in agreement in the change of subject. He didn't find it comfortable talking about adults.

"YEAH! I met this totally awesome girl you know. She's drop dead gorgeous except for the fact she seem a little...mean. WELL SHE HATES ME!" Naruto laughed. Shikamaru sat up and finally opened his bottle.

"It's just a woman. Not the end of the world Naruto. Look at me,don't pay attention to them and they come back running to you." Sasuke pointed out. Well some girls are weird they like emotional guys.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha. The hell good looks runs in your family. Like Madara Uchiha! And then Itachi your brother and Obito. Seriously. Except you all have bad tempers. Like deadly ones." Naruto babbled on.

Shikamaru couldn't help but agree with the tempers. He had encounterd Itachi and Sasuke on a fight. He was about to call the police because he was sure someone was going to die. In the end,he was wrong.

"Troublesome heredity habits" Shikamaru said. It would be much better if he just leaves the conversation since he isn't making alot of talking. Just pointing out the obvious in a lazy way.

"Anyways,don't tell me Naruto you're this bad with women? Don't you have some fan girls chasing you around from all your martial arts fame?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't fricken know. Usually women take a liking towards me unless they are one of those I love Sasuke fan girls because they despise me. Dunno why. Maybe because they think we're enemies or something."

"Let's call her and ask why she's so cold. You can't let any woman walk all over you. " Sasuke said to Naruto. Shikamaru nodded and added "Cause once you do,they won't stop example A-My father and mom."

All three guys shivered at that thought. Yes once upon a time they actually came to Nara household in the wrong time because Shikamaru's mom happened to be home. After that incident they don't dare ask why

Shikamaru follows everything her mom says. Because to defy that woman is writing a death wish. Literally.

"I dunno her number and what am I gonna say exactly? You know I'm not much of a phone person." Sasuke smirked. He knew it was easy to find out someone's number especially when you have a braniac with you so that's out of the question. And phone person? yeah that's another excuse. Some idiot would have fell for that. He remembered being on the phone with Naruto because he couldn't find his favorite jacket. He babbled on and on and then ended up talking about Ramen. And then his martial arts. Pretty much Sasuke fell asleep,only to be awaken by a yelling Naruto on the other end of the line. He checked and he was babbling for an hour without noticing. The dope.

"Shikamaru" Was all Sasuke said. Shikamaru threw his phone to Sasuke who caught it (predictable) and Sasuke started dialing numbers.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha can you link as to the number of Ms.Hinata Hyuuga...Yes...Her...The one who engaged to Mr.Uzumaki...No..Do it or I'll have you killed." Typical Sasuke attitude.

Naruto and Shikamaru just blinked. They still wondered on how many threats that Uchiha have said and yet no one dare sue them. Or try to go against them. Mostly they go against each other.

"Hello?" Said a soft angelic voice on the other end of the line.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked. No way in hell this was the woman Naruto was talking about. Her voice doesn't even give a hint that she could hate.

"Who is this?" Hinata politely asked. She was nervous.

"Your fiancee's best friend" He waited for a reply. A minute. Two Minute. Three Minute. Four Minute. Five minute. Two pairs of eyes staring at Sasuke because he hasn't talked yet.

"Oh" Took her long enough. Sasuke thought. "What do you want?" She scowled. Now this was not something to be expected from an angelic voice he heard not too long ago.

"I...Ah...Hold on." Sasuke gave the phone to Naruto. He doesn't know what else to say. The woman do act mean. Something he isn't use to 'cause 1)His fan girls will do anything he'll probably say 2)Sakura his fiancee loves him and won't act that cold towards him 3)Naruto is in a predicament that we always thougt that Shikamaru would end up with.

"What the hell!? Sasuke! Why you stop talking to her!? What am I gonna say?" Naruto glared in frustration at his friend. He couldn't believe how easily he got abondeded.

"Ah Hi Hinata. It's um...Naruto...er..How are you?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking"

"Yeah well umm...do I get a chance?" 

"No. Weren't you listening?"

"B-But! We're suppose to be fiancee at least we should act like one!"

"It's a political arrange marriage. No emotion needed to be attach."

"But I want to create a friendship with you at least."

"I have friends. I don't need more. Especially someone who's name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"P-Please give me a chance. You're the only girl I'm trying to go out with!"

"Liar" Naruto gulped. Ok so he lied about that.

"Ok..but the other one doesn't count. It was a crush I was twelve for crying out loud. She was pretty! I'm a guy." Wrong thing to say to a girl. 'I'm a guy'

"Yes.Exactly why I shouldn't even trust you." Shikamaru and Sasuke couldn't help but feel sweat dripping from their face. Because the damn woman is...cold.

"Shikamaru do something. Help him." Sasuke quietly said to Shikamaru. Shikamaru has to do something. At least try to get Naruto another chance from this girl. He just grabbed the phone from Naruto.

He sighed. He couldn't believe he is going to talk now...alot. He blames the master mind behind this.

"Troublesome woman . Don't you dare judge someone you don't know. He is a guy obviously But damn you Ice Princess not all guys are the same."

"Who the fuck are you?" A different voice from before. A rougher yet feminine voice nonetheless.

"What did you do brain wash an angel." He didn't asked. He said it.

"Like it fucking matters. Now tell that damn Naruto to forget about getting close with her."

"I'm not your bitch." Shikamaru stated. He can't believe he is losing his temper with this woman. But he isn't yelling. No. He never yells to a girl.

"No. You'll be my sex slave then." The girl obviously said this on purpose and laughed. Evil laugh. Evil woman. Which ends with troublesome,or adds up.

"Then I'll fuck you senseless." He can't believe he said that. Out of how many responses. He gave something out of character. Too out of it. Since now Naruto's mouth was wide open and Sasuke eyed me in a

'I can't believe what the genius just said. He totally lost it.' At least maybe the girl would shut up and he can hang up the damn phone.

"Alright sex buddy." Damn! It didn't work. Quick say something Shikamaru. Say something smart.

"I can't be your sex buddy." Oh right. That was smart. Decline an opportunity to knock a girl. Smart. Really smart Shikamaru. He glared at the bottle of alcohol he was drinking. He'll blame that.

"Aww why not? I know you want it." Damn right! Who wouldn't!? Well those people who honor marry first before fuck. It's the alcohol talking. He's drunk.

"Nope. I rather do it with someone who's damn hot." Shikamaru is stupid. He may be the smartest in his school and possibly his work job. He is stupid when it comes to women. Anything dealing with women.

"Haha aren't you a hypocrite. Baby don't judge people you don't know." Damn she got him. Naruto and Sasuke started laughing their asses off now. They could hear alright because they had turned on the damn speaker.

"I ain't your baby!" He was now frustraited at phone. He wanted the phone to die as if that would help. Since if the phone dies the speaker is still on so it wouldn't hang up.

"Crybaby" with that she hanged up.

"ARGH!!! WHO WAS THAT BITCH!?" Sasuke and Naruto wide eyed (O.O;) 

"I don't know. Geez Shikamaru before you fight with a woman inquire her name. So you can yell Damn You and then her name after." Naruto joked.

"Not funny. That woman. She has nerves. She practically pronounce me as her sex slave. Who does she think I am?"

"She doesn't know you.That's the problem with your question. She can think whoever you are." Sasuke replied.

"She does think you're a worthy sex slave and ahh a hypocrite and a cry baby." Naruto pointed out. "At least now you don't have to guess what she thinks about you 'cause it's out in the open. Lucky you."

What happened to his emotional training? Oh no,he's turning into a Sasuke! Damn that woman.

"This is all your fault." Shikamaru said.

"Are you talking to me or the bottle of alcohol?" Naruto asked. 'Cause Shikamaru clenched the bottle but glaring at Naruto.Naruto concluded Shikamaru+alcohol+troublesome womanCrazy Shikamaru

"I don't know,troublesome. I'm tired that's the last time I'll talk to anyone on the phone ever."

Party's over?

At the Sabaku mansion.

Temari was smiling. She was laughing when she hanged up.

"Your fiancee has some funny friends."

"Temari don't you think that was kind of blunt of you to just say...s-sex to that guy?"

"I was only playing. It's not like he knows me."

"Still...Naruto will probably confront me who you are and well..."

"Agh! Don't tell me you really are gonna give him a chance?" Hinata was silent. In her mind it was like 'Like you didn't enjoy talking to his friend...'

"He seems really nice. He has nice friends." Hinata said. Not having a single reason that seem understandable. "Beside Neji is going to kill me if I don't cooperate with this engagement."

"Haha. Alright then go ahead and date him Hinata. Your life Your engagement Your Fiancee" Temari smirked.

"Hinata?"

"Mhm?"

"If he asked who his friend was talking to. Don't say my name. Just ask who his friend was."

"Sasuke was with him. I don't know who the other guy is. But why do I need to ask his friends name when I can't even tell yours?" Temari frowned. Sometimes she wish Hinata would just be the typical quiet girl.

"I wanna play a game." Hinata raised her eyebrows in curiousity.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh. Uhm..hunting." She replied fast enough.

"Literally?" Hinata eyed her friend. Some reason her gut feelings was saying uh oh. I mean it's Temari we're talking about!

"Well no. To be a succesful hunter one must observe and learn the soon to be victim."

"You're going to pretend aren't you?"

"Psh. Don't matter. I don't get attach during the process." Hinata didn't want to say more. She wanted to say 'I wasn't worried about you getting hurt I was more reffering to his friend.' 

"So do I call him right back like right now? So we can get together and meet his friend?"

"No! Not yet. I mean if I come with you and you set a date too soon they'll know I was the girl."

"But you ARE the girl."

"I know,but it's a secret. It's a secret that the victim will unveil when it's too late."

Author's Note:Yay!! Haha Finally some Shikamaru Temari action. Sorry Beerbelly. This story really do revovles around ShikaTema pairing. But I felt bad for those other couples. have to add them in. Beside they give color into the pairings. Some how. I dunno. -shrugs- Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. I rushed it. ;; Heck I wrote chapter 1,2,3 in a day. And I wasn't paying much attention 'cause I was watching television. ; and got hungry. I wanted people to wait for this 3rd chapter but I made it like this cause of Beerbelly and anyone who gets confused about the story.

I just wanted to explain everyone's situation and how they are relevant in this story and well...they make the story interesting. If they're not doing it right now then later on. hahaha.

Yeah I'll torture you people and wait for a week to update D yet I can do a chapter a day.


	4. Persuade Me

Disclaimer:I don't owe Naruto characters...and whatever I added in like sooongs.

Claimer:I own this damn plot. D and whatever humor and evil put it in. Just so people know...I don't know ShikaTema much ;

Kurenai came home from her date with Asuma.When she came home she expected a quiet house. She purposely came home three in the morning to make sure Naruto would be sleeping and she won't be questioned.

She was close to being right. Because she saw Sasuke and Naruto in their own couch asleep. On the table between the couch there were bottles of alcohol. She sighed.

Men when they're engaged,she thought. She yawned. She was about to head for her room until she found Shikamaru sleeping on the carpet floor. Mummbling something. She listened quietly.

"Woman...sex slave...troublesome" She blinked. That was weird. Smart people have dirty minds? It's a theory. She smiled. She saw a paper,obviously written by Shikamaru since he's still holding a pen.

Different version.He even noted the flaws

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Tell your friend to stop meddling into people's engagement situation (I can't do that. That damn woman would say I'm meddling too! She can easily contradict me)_

_give Naruto a chance-it won't be as troublesome (It already is)_

_Another version--_

_To the woman who wanted me as her sex slave (I shouldn't write that. She'll know I'm bothered by it. She'll think I'm making a big deal! Fuck I am. I've been hanging with Sasuke too much)_

_(Note:Go into another training of emotions. Don't be like Sasuke.) _Kurenai couldn't help but giggle a bit. She wondered exactly who was this girl Shikamaru is talking about. And the Sasuke part is funny.

_Possible excuses of being the woman's sex slave_

_Drink alcohol and act like you don't remember anything the next day. if it happens. She forced me? She seduce me! She threatened. I was being nice and giving her what she needs? I am a man who respect women_

Kurenai couldn't help it now. Either Jiraiya had gotten into Shikamaru too or Smart ass people are naturally poluted since they're too curious or wanting more knowledge. (cough)

_Why be her sex slave? Not applicable until...wait for how she looks if she hot go for it and act like myself. if not...still act like myself. Lazy Ass Genius_

_Strictly No Emotion attach. _

There were tiny writings way on the bottom of the paper. Kurenai struggled to make it out.

_Kurenai,Nartuo was worried about you. How was your date with my boss? Honestly don't you find him troublesome?_

_So did my trick work? Was I able to manipulate what you think of me? You probably thought I was some kind of sleaze ball. Which I'm not!_

_Women are female simply because they are bitches. Men are male because they have dicks that cannot ever be tame._

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. Women are bitches? She wanted to ask Shikamaru to define what a bitch is to him. She doesn't need to ask the men part that was sorft of true.

She concluded guys are experts when it comes to their...body parts. Especially the one they love to pleasure. Dick equal pleasure? Since when?

Oh right since they're men and they can't possibly get themselves pregnant all they have is those sperm looking toads in early ages.

-Next day or uhm few hours after three in the morning-Naruto's mansion and three drunkies-

A phone was ringing.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
_

Sasuke's phone was ringing. Naruto didn't find it suprising that was his ringtone as he listens to the song carefully. It so matches Sasuke in every way possibly. Yes,even the motherfucking princess.

"Hello?" Sasuke spoked as he answered his phone. His voice sounded a bit grumpy. Or maybe that really how he is. Except it's more transparent after some drinks.

_"Sasuke where are you? I was worried." _It was Sakura. He grumbled. He doesn't like his slumber interrupted.

"I'm at Naruto's house. Shikamaru and I helped him with his girl problems. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

_"Alright...Bye Sasuke...I love you." _

"I know,bye" He hanged up.

Naruto wouldn't mention anything. It's their engagement not his. He has his own problem. Shikamaru on the other hand is a free man. Lucky bastard? He still finds it funny the way Shikamaru lost his cool.

Poor Shikamaru. His greatest weaponry is his mind and lack of energy,that would piss anyone. Who would have thought it was possible to make Shikamaru energetic enough to swear and argue with a woman?

**-Days from the Incident when Shikamaru lost his cool-Now let's sympathize with him-**

**At the Assasination office (wow,aren't they official)**

A pineapple looking guy except much handsome than those fruits sat on a desk. A desk with lots of papers he was suppose to read and investigate for his next assignment.

Instead his arms rested on the table and are supporting his head because he was staring at the space drifting off to Lala Land. It's amazing for a fifteen years old to be like in an assasination group,whatever you want to call it. He may be a genius but why do they still keep him when he just sits his bored lazy ass?

"Shikamaru?" No,stay low. Don't open your eyes. Maybe that voice won't bother anymore. Shoo. Don't bother me. Come back another day. Now he felt his whole body shaking! The hell? An earthquake? No...must be that voice again. Damn persistant. He slowly opened his eyes. To see a blonde guy smiling at him. Ergh Naruto in one of his hyper mode. Maybe he just won a fight?

"Mhm...don't you know...manners.." He mummbled them. Too lazy to give him a lecture. His eyes were half way open or half way close. He tried to sit correctly,straight body and all. But gravity won't let him,that's his excuse. Damn you gravity. If there wasn't gravity. He'll be floating. He can touch the sky,not literally,because he's high? Yup. Ok. I need to stop thinking. I'm becoming an idiot.

"Err well I just wanted to share good news! Since you're my buddy and well I don't want to tell Sasuke. You know how he gets emotional." Naruto even did the hand gesture for emotional. Which is what exactly?

"And that is?" Yay three words! Not bad. He wanted less. He's not anti social. He's just a lazy ass but people don't get that. That's not his problem. It's theirs. They can think whatever they want. Just hope they aren't idiotic people who would think he is just like Sasuke. Nope. He has thin eyebrows that can be mistaken for a girl's one. He never shaved it. Never do what girls do with their eyebrows. He doesn't even get why they do it. Maybe they like torturing themselves. That must be it. But his are naturally in that figure. Isn't he lucky?

Naruto was silent for a moment. Thinking how is he going to say it. He was standing there now. Crossed arms. Thinking.

"Do me a favor?" Naruto said. Maybe if he says this first Shikamaru won't decline. He hopes he doesn't. He is his only chance. If Shikamaru declines he will never be with the girl he loves! He would lock himself and won't do anything. Won't fight anymore. Maybe just bring some food with him so he won't starve. Okay this is too dramatic. I don't love her. I want a chance with her.

"Depends on how troublesome your favor is..." Shikamaru said lazily with that bored expression maybe permanently going to be there.

"Uhm...You wouldn't mind a date would you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Silence.

Long moment. Some few movements from Shikamaru.

"With you?" Shikamaru asked. I didn't know Naruto would go this far. He got dumped. So what? Geez,but asking out your own friend? Does he know I'm a guy?

"No! I mean a date with me and Hinata." He explained very soon. He doesn't want his friends thinking he's gay when he's not.

"Ah-so with you still." He said again.

"Argh! No No No! I'm gonna be with Hinata. And well shesaidshe'llgivemeachancetodateherifherfriendcancomealongandshesaidineedtofindherfriendadatethatweretalkingtoheronthephone."

He said it so fast,Shikamaru didn't bother to listen. (Don't bother reading it)

"Say that again. Slowly."

"She said I have a chance to have another date with her. But her friend needs to tag along. So,it's going to be rude if she's a third-wheel. So I want you to just go with her friend." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru stared.

"How about her friend doesn't come so she won't feel left out." Shikamaru suggested. Of course he knew that was stupid to suggest since Hinata said her friend HAS to go.

"But! BUT SHE SAID HER FRIEND HAS TO GO!! C'mon Shikamaru I'm begging you please! You're my only friend that's not dating any girl so it's okay! I mean it's not okay that you're not dating any girl yet. But hey everyone starts in different ages. You're just slow at these things. You know."

Shikamaru is slow with dating? The hell he isn't! In fact he dated...who did he dated? Oh,no one. Okay he admits he is slow. He was waiting for his parents to set up an engagement for him 'cause they know he'll be to lazy to court any girl at all. But his mother,the troublesome,deadly,scary woman said he has to discover the art of dating. Oh he is discovering. A good example of what can happen is Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto- If you tell a woman you're interested without having her interested in you. You'll be in the begging point. As in the woman has the upper hand because she knows you like her. Yet you really don't know if she does. In this case,Hinata seems to be uninterested. So the guy has to try hard enough to please and maker her like him. Not a place to be.

Sasuke- No comment. I just don't know. Maybe. Maybe he's...a weirdo.

"I decline"

"I'm telling your mother!" Naruto yelled. Which cause his co-workers to stare at them. Before,Shikamaru noticed they became more silent and were listening.

"Eh---trou-"

"Troublesome I know. But I'm your best friend." Naruto said it with so much sincerity and he made it sound like Shikamaru is guilty of something.

"Fine,just promise me the girl I'm supposedly to keep company is not the phone-girl." Shikamaru said.

"What's wrong with the phone girl? I thought you two sounded great. I mean so open with each other! Wow!" Naruto recieved a glare which meant 'NOT THE PHONE GIRL OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU'

"Hinata said it was one of her friends. So it's possible. She wanted the guy on the phone though. Except I said,You're busy. So I told her some other guy is coming along."

"Mhm-that means the girl won't expect me,if she comes. And then...I can get to know her without her knowing I was the guy! Brilliant."

If it was brilliant why did Temari thought of it as well. Their minds think alike?

"Well that's if she comes. You have to find out though to be sure."

"I'm a genius at these things."

"Actually no one is a genius at these things. Unless you happen to be both species and you know what the other think. Then yes."

**-Hinata and Temari on the phone-(what's up with phones?)**

"Hi,Hinata"

"Hey"

"So what did he say? Is the phone dude coming?"

"Naruto said he's busy so he's bringing his other friend."

"Aww,that means I don't need to come."

"Yes you do! What about his other friend?"

"What about him?"

"Temari,you can't just ditch that guy just cause he isn't the other guy."

"I can and I will-"

"Temari..."

"Err..."

_Temari you shouldn't do that to whoever guy. Kankurou said._

_Like fuck yes I can! Temari answered him_

_Don't you know the pressure guys go through just over a damn date? Kankurou asked. _

_No because I'm a girl you idiot! Temari shouted. She's getting irritated._

_Good Point sometimes I forget when you beat the shit out of guys and act this repulsive. Kankurou said just to point out in a manly way 'You need to act feminine'_

_I'll show you repulsive! If the guy wants to go out with a date with me AGAIN then I must be a girl and feminine in his eyes._

_Deal._

"I'm going then Hinata. I need to get myself all feminine for my date!" She hanged up. That was so lady-like.Not really.

"I hope she knew that Kankurou just pissed her off so she can go to the date?" Hinata said quietly to herself.

**-My First Date-**

_**Flash Back**_

_"Mom? The hell what are you doing here in my apartment?" Shikamaru asked nervously._

_"Shikamaru,dear,I heard from your co-workers that you have a date" Yoshina said as if that clears her being at his apartments._

_"Uh huh-and you come to my apartment 'cause of that rumor?" Shikamaru asked lazily. _

_"No-I'm hoping you make a great impression so I prepared what you're going to wear and hurry take a shower already!" Yoshino shouted. _

_"Mom,I'm a man. I wear what I want to wear. And I have no reason to impress who-ever the girl is." Shikamaru sat down on his couch only to be pulled up by his mother and being pushed toward the bathroom._

_"That's why no woman find you attractive with your man instict,which stinks." Yoshino said it so calm and happily it probably means don't piss her off anymore._

_"Fine,but I'm tying my hair up." Shikamaru always tied his hair up. He didn't like it when it's free to do whatever. Like how girls hair are. Last time he wore it that way he was mistaken for a girl. _

_"No you're not." _

**Authors Note:**

Yes! Finally this 4th one is done.  
Not much of ShikaTema involved. But heck it's boring if you keep writing about them. Well-if I do keep writing about them this story would be finish so soon. And I don't like that. I want everyone to wait. And say I'm evil for making them wait for the outcome. And I'm lacking my humor. Or am I? I love romance but it ain't romance without humor.  
Now I wonder what's going to happen in that date of theirs? To actually write about these two,you have to know exactly how they would react. Luckily I do,kinda. Wanna know how?

And beerbelly-Worth the wait? lol I rushed the 3rd one so I can attract your attention in reading it. But now I'm going to torture everyone who are waiting. ; Actually I'm being nice 'cause only like a day pass and here comes the next chapter. RawrYou guys are lucky I'm having my fall vacation right now. But persuade me in doing the next chapter soon.

Oh! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :D Im so happy my humor makes someone close to falling of their chairs xDD


	5. It's not a date,just keeping you company

Disclaimer:Gawd I do not owe Naruto psshh. I wished. ( well I wish I own Shika and Tema at least and Gaara!

Claimer:I own this retarded ShikaTema story. Blame the humor on me. Blame how they act on me. Yesh. and I'll blame two people who reminds me of ShikaTema.

And how the guys react? Yeah-friends and all,well I have one Brother,and guy cousins. So...I can say whatever I want on how guys are because I live with one. I pretty much am comfortable with them. o-o

And you know what? Guys love making fun of each other. Seriously. Guys don't pretend you don't.

**-The real dare-date-**

Shikamaru had always been in a death situation especially when his job,involves death itself. Assination and all. But he finds going on a date more deadly. Especially the way he looks now. He's catching attention. From both Species,which is what troubling him. He can't just yell at everyone and say 'My mother made me wear this so stop staring alright!?' Yes as much as he'd like to save himself from the stares. He would cause more attention by mentioning the mother part. They'll even have laughs and call him mama's boy. He isn't. You can't imagine what fear can make you do! The woman Yoshina Nara is a very scary woman. Now he stands there wondering why his dad married his mom. He won't accept the Nara curse. Maybe if he change his last name,maybe just maybe the curse won't happen. But if he does that then he's fully accepting the Nara curse excisted. He'll be damn.

"Shikamaru! You're early. Have you seen Hinata and the girl yet?" Naruto asked. He walked towards Shikamaru. They were at the mall. (Perfect place to date?) Naruto didn't really dress up that much different it's what he usually wears everyday. He wore a black jacket and darkblue pants. Guys don't really give a damn on their appearances as much as girls do.

"I have never seen them." Shikamaru replied boredly. He's hoping Naruto won't say anything on how he looks. He prayed in his mind of course. Of course he doubt his prayers would be answered.

"Speaking of never seen them. I have never seen you look like...that. Are you trying to get a good impression on your date? I mean it's not even a date Shikamaru. You're just keeping a girl company. I don't see why you have to look like that. It's very eye catching and well...damn. I should have brought some other dude that doesn't make me insecure of myself." Naruto said still trying to process on how Shikamaru looks.

"Insecure? The hell...that girl makes you...more stupider than usual." Shikamaru said. He stands there crossed arm. He looks very manly. So sexy too. He looks like Mr.Suave.

He was wearing a white long sleeve polo. It reveals some part of his manly chest,since it was unbotton there purposely,not by him. He was wearing a silver chain around his neck too with a pendant of a dagger look alike. His mom explained,it catches girls's attention which would lead them to looking at it and then looking at his whole profile. He wore black pants. Tightly hanging onto his slender figure. Oh yeah it even emphasize he has a sexy butt. He wore black leathered shoes. (ooo) Shiny. His face,it was kind of pale tan,but it matches him. He wore the same expression. The 'I'm bored and don't bother me' look. He had two diamond pair earings. His hair was half up and half down. (girls should know that kinda hairstyle?) Which really gives him the manly pretty boy look.

"It's just that...girls are staring at you. Too much right now. Man,possibly you can have fan girls just like Sasuke if you keep your image up." Naruto explained. He shrugged. Naruto isn't bad looking but next to Shikamaru,he may as well be invisible at the moment. Naruto eyes suddenly grew wide,Shikamaru noticed this and followed where he was looking. He saw two girls. A darkish blonde girl and one with jet black hair.

"Is that them?" Naruto nodded. The two girls stopped. Shikamaru stared. One looks angelic One looks demonic. The blonde girl was staring at him now. A scary stare.

"I think they want us to go to them..." Naruto said silently. Oh that was obvious. Naruto stepped foward,waiting for Shikamaru to follow. "Well? C'mon Shikamaru. Cooperate." Shikamaru followed anyways. He doesn't want to argue that would use most of his energy,if he even have much energy.

Naruto gave a warming smile. Hinata returned it. Shikamaru really can't believe this was the girl that turned down Naruto and gave him a hard time. She looks so sweet and shy and innocent. Something he wants from a girl because they'll be less troublesome and easier to handle. But then again,he thought,girls are good in manipulating on how people see them. Especially when they have those periodical mood swings.

(Note on how Shikamaru only sees two girls. Lets go to Naruto's view to emphasize how pretty the damn girls are up close and personal.)

He first notices Hinata,because in men world you have to notice your date first. Unless the other girl is way hotter than your date. But Naruto is a very faithful sweet guy so he noticed Hinata first.

He noticed how beautiful Hinata is which makes him fall in love all over again,if he was at least. That's a question that needs to be answered later on. He'll ask someone that knows love.

He always notice how shy and innocent Hinata can look. Something just didn't seem right when she's being a stubborn hard and playing hard to get. She looks beautiful. Even if she didn't wear a dress now. She wear capris and a white jacket beneath it she's wearing a gray tank top and converse. On her right side,a woman,not a girl. (What's the difference?)

A very stunning woman. She had teal eyes,which is greenish blue except not much light,it's like darkish. She wore a mini skirt. Not long to make her look old,not short to make her look -cough- but just the right size to make her look like a woman,who knows class. She wore a top or a top that looks like a dress since it's long. It was tied around her neck to hold it up. It was revealing but you can't really see anything. Since the top cuts low showing a bit of cleavage in the middle. It was black with some patterns that may be mistaken for leaves and flowers. Her hair was tied up and clipped to make the hair go up and go down like a flowing flame. It was great because it greatly reveals her neck in such a beautiful way you can't help but stare at it.

"Hey,Hinata. Who's your friend?" Naruto and Shikamaru finally reaching them.

"Who's your friend?" Temari asked,being rude as usual didn't answer who she is. Hinata gave a laugh of nervousness. Shikamaru blinked when Temari spoked.

"His name is Shikamaru. He'll be your date today." Naruto explained. Only to be glared at by Shikamaru.Temari frowned at this.

"I'm not her date. I'm just here because you begged me." Shikamaru said it so boredly. Someone may even take it as an offense. Someone who doesn't like being put down. Someone like Temari.

Temari,a woman who was insulted by her brother because he thought she was unfeminine. A woman who actually thought hard of what to wear because she worries she's possibly too dress up or too not dress up.

"Too Bad I am your date for the day and that's final Shikamaru" Shikamaru figured it out already. The way her temper works. It was the phone girl. He wondered if she knows he was the guy on the phone.

"Last time I checked I didn't ask you out." Shikamaru as usual bored. Hinata and Naruto just watched the two as they eyed each other out.

"No,but your friend Naruto asked you out. And you came so you must have said yes to him." Touche. She was right. The way she said it though seemed weird. Because it makes Naruto and Shikamaru feel akward. Because it was so true and it was so wrong the way she pointed it out.

"Hnn" Was all Shikamaru said. He wouldn't lose his temper. He wouldn't show that she was right. He wouldn't yell and think she's a bitch. No. He won't. He won't He Won't.---

"Who dressed you? Your mom?" She laughed. He blinked. Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped. Maybe it was a bad idea having these two around.

"Yes,my mom" He said flatly and truthfully. Why would he deny that his mom was the one who told him to dress this way when it's true. Why would he deny that this woman in front of him is a bitch.

"Alrighty then. So what's your name?" Naruto asked again. Changed the subject.

"Her name is Temari. She's my friend. I'm sorry she's ahh-" Hinata struggled to find the exact words to put in.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru offered the word. Shrugged when Temari glared. She reminds me of someone. Someone I fear.

"I prefer wicked." Temari said calmly trying to act feminine and trying not to murder this guy in front of her. Yes,she must calm down. She must act feminine. She doesn't want her brother Kankurou laughing at her saying 'You scared your date again huh? Probably you're too much to handle.'

"No Difference" With that Shikamaru started walking away from them.

"Oi! Shikamaru where you going?" Naruto asked.

"Leaving you and Hinata alone so you can have your damn date...And the trouble some woman is welcome to tag along." Shikamaru said lazily. He sighed to himself. He would sacrifice himself just this once for his best friend Naruto. It's not like he's going to be stuck with this girl for the rest of his life.

"Temari...?" Hinata looked at her friend. Temari looked at Hinata.

"Don't murder him please." Temari smiled evilly. She nodded but she's not promising anything. She followed Shikamaru.

"Do you think she'll kill him?" Hinata asked Naruto. Naruto merely smiled and shaked his head.

"I doubt it. Shikamaru can handle her. Now shall we have our date?" He held Hinata's hand now. And suddenly kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you gave me a chance Hinata." Hinata smiled. She doesn't mind being fiancee with Naruto. She suspected he was sweet and he is.

**-Shikamaru and Temari-**

He yawned. He sighed. He looks sleepy. Temari couldn't take it. twenty minutes had passed while they walked. Walked everywhere but not resting. Not saying a word.

"Phone girl-you wanna eat?" She blinked. So it is the guy over the phone. But he sound different. She expected some un-attractive repulsive jerk. Not this...Neat handsome guy.

"Why did you ask all of a sudden?" Temari wondered. Maybe he wasn't a jerk. Maybe he's just acting like one because she was bitchy with him over the phone and they didn't even knew each other.

"Because I'm hungry." Never mind,he's a jerk. Which makes her being a bitch an okay. "Well?"

"Well what?" She sounded irritated. She was tired already. It wasn't fun as she had imagined because she wasn't sure at first it was the phone-guy. So Naruto lied?

"What would you like to have...to eat...woman..." Shikamaru faced her. Waiting for her to answer. He was frowning. Hungry makes him grumpy.

"What's my name?" Temari asked. If he doesn't get this she won't eat.

He blinked. Now it wasn't hard to know her name it was easy. So easy it took him awhile to answer maybe he was too lazy to think hard.

"Temari" He yawned. He was feeling sleepy now. He didn't care if it's noticable or rude. He hoped maybe showing this she would leave and he can go back to his apartment and fall asleep.

"Why'd it took you so long?" Temari didn't like the fact he was way taller than him. So she has to look up. She prefer if she looks down on him. Though she is in a way think lower of him.

"Because I couldn't bloody hell remember. That's why I called you phone-girl." Shikamaru's stomach grumbled. He grumbled as well.

"Too bad I'm not hungry." Shikamaru expected it. Maybe he should have lied and said something like 'Because saying your name...it's so beautiful...it makes me want to kiss you.' Haha that would have been funny. He would love to see her reaction. He would be cracking up. Maybe he should try later on? For revenge. Yes,for some reason he has enough energy to do it especially when the troublesome woman is making him hungry.

"Alright then you can die of boredom..." He replied. Oh joy. He feels like collapsing in any moment now. Starving. Grr. Maybe if he continue looking at her she'll burn or drop dead?

"No. Oh,You're my sex slave remember?" Temari smirked. Sure she didn't really gotten to know him. But she don't mind. She'll turn things around. She'll upper hand with this subject at hand.

"Woman! Will you drop that sex slave shit. And do you not get the terms of sex slave? It means sex,you can enslave me for any other thing except that." Shikamaru losing his cool. Temari giggled. Shikamaru frowned. The most irritating thing he finds about girls is the way they laugh at the guy's misery. They seem to enjoy it. The hell they don't even have the decency to hide it do they?

"It sounds like you're not going against the sex slave. So you don't mind huh." Temari smiled. Now that Shikamaru re-thinks what he said. There wasn't a hint he minded. No,he just merely said to drop it. And pointed out that he can only be a slave if it deals with sex,cause that's what sex slave is. Oh no,damn her. Damn troublesome woman. Damn Temari.

Oh...two can play THAT game,whatever game she's playing. He'll play too. The only way he'll survive this day with some pride.

"Hn...because I wasn't really declining it." Now Temari was wide eyed. She didn't know what to say. She was expecting an argument. But not someone agreeing with her damn evilness shit.

"Now let's go and eat 'cause I'm starving." Shikamaru was about to go like a fast food that serves ramen until he noticed two people. Naruto and Hinata. He stopped. Temari stopped.

"Hinata seems to be fond of your blondie friend. I didn't expect that. I thought he was some kind of player since Hinata mentioned him being with another girl right after their first meeting." Temari glared at the blonde,no not herself.It's impossible unless she happens to have a mirror. Anyways..

"Woman do remember what I told you over the phone few days ago?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Temari fronwed deeply. She's getting irritated with the woman shit. The thing is,Kankurou teased her not being woman- here is a guy ALMOST everytime calling her a woman. As if she's being reminded again and again. This woman has a name. HER NAME IS TEMARI. She wanted to just beat the crap out of this pretty boy with him. But too many people are at the mall,no duh, so she has calm herself down before she's put into jail for murder or attempted murder.

Temari thought for awhile. She figured out the answer. But she won't answer the correct one anyways.

"That you'll fuck me senseless? Yeah what about it?" Temari smiled evilly. Shikamaru looked at her for awhile trying to think what the devil is this woman. But reverted his eyes back to the couple.

"No not that." He frowned. Maybe I should be more specific when talking to her. Damn she's troublesome.

"But you said it over the phone a few days ago and I remembered it."

"Okay...but that's not what I meant..." He sighed. "Don't judge people yet when you don't know them."

"Since I don't know you I can't judge enough to say I trust you. So I can't trust you about anything you say yet." Temari replied. Such a smart ass.

"True,then give me a chance so we'll get to know each other." Eh? What did he just say? A chance? Dejavu he sounded like Naruto in a way. Quick deny it. Change your mind.

"Nevermind. I changed my mind." Shikamaru replied. "Let's join in and eat shall we." He didn't wait for a reply. He just went in. Sat his lazy ass on one of the free chair.

"Oi,Shikamaru. You're back! Come and Eat pal!" Naruto said cheery voice. He sure looks like he was enjoying his time. Shikamaru didn't say anything since Naruto already ordered for him.

"Temari,haha I see you didn't kill my buddy yet Hinata was worried sick about you murdering him you know. I'm like no don't worry Shikamaru can handle her. I mean he can handle his mom,believe me his mom scare the living day light out of me. So he can probably handle her." Naruto stopped as he waited Temari to be seated. She seated next to Shikamaru,since that was the only sit left,to join her friend Hinata.

"Temari are you hungry?" Hinata asked her friend. She didn't want Temari feeling left out. She felt weird that she's having fun with Naruto and Temari isn't much enjoying herself. Or from the looks of it.

"No." She lied. Apparently talking to Shikamaru makes her hungry. She's pissed though 'cause Shikamaru wouldn't want to know her better. Is she that repulsive? Stop talking crazy Temari. He's just a guy. A guy who happens to call you troublesome and is very fun to try and annoy.

Shikamaru order or whatever Naruto ordered for him came. It was beef ramen,predictable and ebi sushis,unpredictable. He yawned as he reaches for his chop stick and started eating his ramen. As Hinata and Naruto kept eating and talking to each other. They do make a lovely couple. One is loud and talkattive and the other is quiet and doesn't mind listening. So it was like the perfect match. They complete each other. Now his attention reverted to Temari,the woman,he already concluded as trouble some because she is. She was silent. She wasn't smiling. She looked troubled and quiet,which makes her beautiful at the moment because she's not talking. So she is beautiful? Mhm what should he do? Start a conversation. But that's too much energy wasted. He heard a grumbling noise but it's silent. Was that his stomach? Wait...no its hers! Damn woman! Is she starving herself? Why lie about not being hungry?

"Hey Temari" Shikamaru said her name to get her to look at him. She did and an inquisitive look was on her face.

"I like saying your name. It matches you. Totally troublesome yet beautiful." Shikamaru said it with a smile. A sincere smile like he meant every single word. If he was acting he can sure get one of those best actor.

"Wha?" Before she could even reply in like a sentence. Shikamaru had fed her. As in he took another chopstick and put an ebi in her mouth. As she began eating it. But glaring at him none the less.

"Eat" Shikamaru said calmly. He was a gentleman in a way,he never wanted to admit. He handed her the chopstick he was holding and passed the plate of Ebi Sushis.

"Waiter" Shikamaru called out. (So it was like a restaurant) "can you give the woman a lemon ice tea,same with me as well." The waiter nodded as he took Shikamaru's orders.

Hinata and Naruto just watched Shikamaru in silent. Temari was still in shocked but was eating,because she was really hungry. She would thank him later,for being a lazy ass gentleman.

The waiter came back not with two lemon ice tea,but one with two straws and a tiny decorative umbrella. One that was in a huge glass enough and suitable for two. They even bothered enough to put a lime on the glass when it's suppose to be lemon. Bunch of idiots. Shikamaru stared at it and then at the waiter. As if the waiter was stupid and wasn't paying attention to what the hell he said.

"Didn't I order two?" Shikamaru asked wondering what to do with the order.

"It is sir,you two can share."

"Who the hell said we're sharing?" Temari asked the waiter before Shikamaru could answer.

"Uhm...I thought you two were a couple and...thought you two didn't mind it if I did that." The waiter replied nervously.

"What gave that impression?" Temari asked again. Some how she seem more in demand that Shikamaru at the moment.

"Because the young man fed you...and well...complimented you...I just assumed...And you two looked cute together." Naruto chuckled a bit. He was paying attention of course. He would mention this to Sasuke later.

"Hn..troublesome.Go away." He said lazily and the waiter couldn't be happier,he was saved. Because Temari looked like she was about to kill the waiter.

"I ain't sharing with you,Bastard!" Temari argued. She was trying hard not to even blush because first she was complimented by a guy who she thought was very good looking and then now someone assumed she's going out with this guy,who fed her,amazingly.

"Alright. You can have it. I have to go anyways." Shikamaru said it lazily as he got up. He gave Naruto a hundred bill that he fished out of his wallet. "If she's still hungry" as if that explains the large amount.

"Wait! Where you going though?" Naruto asked as he takes the money from Shikamaru.

"Job to do" Typical answer from a lazy person like Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Temari for a second or so before saying something "Later,troublesome woman." The perfect exit good-bye. At least to him.

Temari glared at him while he leaves.

"A hundred bill? What am I a pig? He'll pay for this!" Temari said in some what pissed off voice.

"He is paying for your food though Temari..." Hinata pointed out. So that scratch the he'll pay for this part.

"And don't mind Shikamaru. He gets annoyed with girls that don't eat much. Haha, you should see him and Ino,they kinda argue alot.She's a blonde too" Naruto informed her as if the blonde part would be soothing.

Now a new question pops in Temari's head.

Who the fuck is this Ino? Not that she needs to know. She was just curious. Shikamaru has a thing for blondes? She smirked at this. Maybe if she meets him again she can torture him with it.

**Author's Note:**

Crap. I've done poorly on this chapter. Forgive me oh my readers for I have failed you. lol. Seriously it's just cause you see I have a brother who acts just like Shikamaru and well the girl he likes acts like Temari. Which is kinda funny,if you should see them together. It's soooo romantic -sarcastic- but well i dunno how the date would go since I havent seen my bro ask out the girl on a date yet. it's like i dunno how Temari and Shikamari would interact. But the phone part on like chapter 3,that was kinda funny 'cause i over heard my bro and the girl kinda have a similar interaction. x3 which i truly remembered because i was too busy laughing my ass off on the floor rolling cause the girl was winning and he was losing his cool. XD

-Yawns- And it's like 12:22 am right now. My bro said to sleep. ; so Im off to uhm Lala Land. :P don't worry i'll try and update sooner. haha x-x gawsh ive been updating a chapter a day. ( screw you people who read it and don't review (no no im just kidding) lol so who wanna guess whats gonna happen next??

HOLY SHIT! i thought this chapter was really short but fuck its like twice as the others.


	6. Unpredictable,I promise you

DISclaimer:I dont owe..naruto yupp

Claimer:Craziness in these stroy.plots.stupidity.humor.are mine.

now...if you guys don't know...maybe you guys were too busy paying attention to Temari and Shika...well...at least this one reviewer dare asked me about it

Well...I would answer your question but that would ruin the other chapters of twisted idiocy. But thank you,for asking I REALLY was glad,you've asked. since i was being delusional for a moment in time about it.

It shall be revealed later on. Depending and how long this story takes.

**Enter The Unpredictable**

Shikamaru had left the date as soon as possible. What would be a predictable guess for everyone is,he just wanted to leave because he's lazy and couldn't handle anymore troublesome situation.

If that was the prediction they made,and they bet their lives on it. I guess they would have died. Because Shikamaru Nara,left only to do his job,which deals with assasination and a double life. He waited in the top of the building for Kurenai. He was wearing all black now. Black jacket,black pants,black man boots. He even over did it with painting all over his face.

Kurenai was suppose to meet him there because they have to discuss this mission. A mission to hunt and kill Kakashi Hatake as soon as possible. The problem with this,no one knows how he looks. So they decided to meet up to try think of a plan to make Hataka just reveal himself to them.

There was a noise. Gun shots. Some yells of terror and pain. What's going on? Someone is being killed? Where's Kurenai? Is she alright? Damn woman!

He squinted his eyes trying to see what the hell was jumping from building to building. Coming closer to him. He just stands there watching. Suddenly he was shot. He was falling down thanks to the force of the shot.

He closed his eyes. Sure,he would think later he's going to die if he doesn't try to protect himself from the attacker. But the stupid thing is,Shikamaru thought of Temari,the troublesome woman. His life was flashing through his eyes but why is it stuck in that one motion,of the evil woman. Now hell he won't let himself die with her being stuck in his mind. He just met her.

Quickly he regain his footing and was on his foot again. He clutched his injury from the shot which only hit him on his left shoulders but it was deep enough to make him feel the pain. So he's not going to die. He thank,whoever watching over him to let him live but make him suffer from the pain. He always have a sarcastic way on dealing death. He was being targeted by this person. Who is a good twenty feet away from him.

And quickly coming close. Shikamaru stared in amazement as the person quickly runs toward him 20,15,10,5 ft. The thing is,he would have been shooting at this person who is trying to murder him. But he doesn't have a gun at the moment. It was a meeting not really a mission to do. He should have known better and should have been prepared. He's swearing at himself silently in his head.

For a genius you sure have no damn common sense at the moment Shikamaru.

The attacker stopped.Eyed Shikamaru. Observed him.

"You're just a brat. Can't they improve on their job?" It was a man voice. He sounded lazy. Shikamaru didn't like this one bit,hell a lazy guy is killing another lazy fellow.

Shikamaru didn't answered. He knew it was a rhetorical question. Where's Kurenai? Argh! Now his male ego is kicking in. If Kurenai comes and saves him,that's pathetic. He didn't even try.

Shikamaru quickly took a good look at him. He wore a metal gear around his upper body which had blood all over it. He wore a gray pants,similar to Shikamaru. The style is,it's suppose to be comfortable and baggy enough so you can kick ass with it. He didn't wear much except for the mask on his eyes that only reveals one of his eyes. He had silvery hair. Who has silvery white hair? He must be old? Doesn't sound old. Doesn't move old. Okay he must be taking steroids,Shikamaru thought for awhile.

"So kid what are you doing in this neighborhood?" He said lazily. He sat himself on the edge of the building.

Shikamaru thought it wouldn't help delaying his death. So he better talk and act interested.

"Waiting for a woman." He sounded energetic. Except his face wore a lazy expression. He thought honesty is the best policy he wasn't lying.

"Really? Is she hot? Your girlfriend?" Suddenly an Icha Icha Book appeared on his hand. He opened it.

"Yes.Yes.No." Shikamaru replied. "Can I sit down while I wait for the woman? 'Cause it doesn't help much when I'm standing and bleeding to death."

The attacker nodded. So Shikamaru sat himself down on the dirty floor top way up in the building. It was freezing too,since the wind was so strong. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of blood. His own blood.

"So you like Icha Icha books?" Shikamaru asked. As the man reverted his eyes on the book and read some how you can tell,even though hidden,he was entertained by the book. It was obvious he does.

"My friend...Grandpa...is the author of that book. He and I even had a good look at the next series for it." He smiled genuinely. He would bargain with this man.

The bargain is...

- Take me to the hospital before I run out of blood and then I'll give you the next series- Of course,he would be associating with the enemy. But oh well,one must know how to survive and do whatever it takes to do so.

"Really now? You are thinking of a deal to make,brat?"

"Yup. Take me to the hospital,I really need to go badly." He said it like he wanted to go pee instead of trying to save his life. Which made the attacker laughed a bit.

"I cannot do that. If I do...Your girl friend would be disappointed tha you're not here waiting for her,like a man should do." He lied. He just can't do it,he was ordered to show no mercy yet here he was,never killed the boy yet. Just sat there awaiting for his death to come soon. Sometimes he hates this job.

"Not my girlfriend. And c'mon please. I'm dying. I still need to bitch at this girl I met today." Shikamaru grumbled on. He would hit himself if he wasn't in so much pain. Because he's still thinking of Temari.

"You're dying slowly boy and you think of this girl? Well she must be one special girl to make you want to bitch..." Shikamaru frowned. Like he didn't realize that. It sucks more that it was being pointed while he's dying. What is his mother going to say when she finds out her only child is dead? She'll probably kill someone. She would have killed me if I would be alive again for her to kill. Wait,I'm not dead yet! Stop talking nonsense Shikamaru.

"Ya. Well..she's troublesome.So...what's your name and why were you in a killing spree?" Shikamaru asked. He doubt he'll answer it. But it was worth a try. But if I'm dying...how am I going to tell them my information? Well,this is kind of stupid. Who the hell put me in this predicament!?

"Kakashi Hatake and it's not a killing spree kid. It's my job." Shikamaru was wide eyed now. NO WAY! if this was Kakashi he must be stupid to admit it. Or maybe...it's just a trick?

It was his job? And it's their job to kill him too. So he wouldn't surely be yelling at this guy for shooting him. Hell he'll shoot at him too if he had a gun. But he didn't,sadly.

"Yeah...I find it funny Kurenai isn't here yet. Have you killed her already...?" Shikamaru was losing patient oh,did he forget to mention blood and time of living?? He hoped Kurenai wasn't dead.

If she died he'll be yelled at Asuma saying 'What kinda man are you not sacrificing your own life for her!?' Give me a break,I'm the one dying,he thought. He gulped. He really hopes not. He doesn't want his best friend blonde hyper active boy named Naruto losing another person close to him.

Kakashi frowned at the thought. As if he can possibly kill people. What a lame suggestion. What makes that brat think of that? Oh yeah the blood and shooting him does...oo..

"No. But I think I did knocked her out. Is she the hot chick with the crimson red eyes? She wears red alot or so I spied enough to know." Kakashi shrugged. Shikamaru looked at him.

Spied a woman? A hot chick? A guy who loves to read porn books? Oh yeah this guy is a pervert acting innocent.

Shikamaru nodded. His vision starting to blur.

"Kid-Kid hey hey!!" Kakashi went towards him trying to shake him. He can't believe he was stupid enough to actually wait for the kid to die. He's just a kid! and he offered him the Icha Icha Book!

Shikamaru wanted to make him stop. Shout at him. Stop shaking me. Can't you see I'm in pain. Wait...I don't feel the pain anymore. The hell? I'm cured?

Suddenly he feels really dizzy. The world is spinning? Wait...That Kakashi guy he's shrinking. It's getting darker. What's going on? Is this a trick? One of his game? It's not funny.

"Kid Kid Open your eyes" He could hear Kakashi yelling at him to open. But he seems to far away. Miles away. Wasn't he just shaking him not too long ago?

Open your eyes Shikamaru. Open them! They are open. They are! Why is it dark? Hello? Anyone? Please someone answer me. This place. There's no clouds. I'm nuts.

It feels so cold now. Can't even see my own body. Damn Damn Damn. Troublesome

**Shikamaru-fight to survive-be motivated enough to live-**

Kakashi couldn't help it. He took the kid and carried him. Carried him where? I don't know to his boss.

He ringed the bell. He would receive some death glares from his boss. But he couldn't help it. It's just a kid for crying out loud surely they would take pity.

A browned haired guy appeared. Wearing black clothes and some face paint.

"The hell Kakashi! What's with the garbage? Get rid of the body. Dude don't you know the rules?" Kankurou barked at him. Of course anyone would be piss to be deliving a teenage kid to their door step close to dying

"Sorry but the kid is dying. He's just a kid." Kakashi was trying hard to persuade him. He knew this wouldn't do. Because Kankurou wouldn't give in.

"Like I give a damn fuck. You see Kakashi,our business deals with killing. And he happens to be one of our enemies! Do you not get that?" Kankurou shouted. He was about to closed the damn door except someone stopped him.

"Kankurou stop shouting already. You woke me up Bastard." Temari came. Stared at the bloody teenager that's Kakashi is carrying.

"FUCK! GET HIM IN! KANKUROU CALL OUR DOCTORS YOU IDIOT!" Temari yelled her lungs out at her brother.

"But wh-

"NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

Pulse.Pulse.Pulse.

Find the beat. Where is the beat. Lost. Listen close. Can't you hear. It's just weak.It's coming back. It's getting stronger. Just wait. Be patient.

**The first thing I see after death...A blonde Angel?**

**-Flashy Back-**

_"Gaara Gaara!" Kankurou yelled while crashing the door to Gaara's office. Yes an office in a mansion,goodie. _

_  
Gaara raised his invisible eyebrows since he doesn't have,since I said Kankurou shaved it off. He looks pissed being disturb and all._

_"What is it now Kankurou?" He asked in a monotone voice. Weird. If a computer has his voice,you wouldn't mind listening to it._

_"Temari gone nuts! She beated the shit out of me 'cause I happen to almost kill this guy because I refused to go call a doctor and all. He's one of the enemy!" Kankurou explained. He had a black eyes now._

_"Weird. Surely Temari hadn't forgotten how are family business go." Gaara said in a curious voice but his expression was still deadly. _

_"She knows! For pete sake! She's the one who always look after us when we get ourselves into deep shit. And.." Kankurou stopped as Temari camed in glaring daggers at Kankurou,figuritively._

_"Temari,explain yourself"_

_"Well...Hinata's friend. Well He is Hinata's fiancee's friend. So I don't see why I have to see him all bloody and dying." Temari tried to explain. She knew her brothers wouldn't take this for an answer._

_It doesn't matter to them who's friends is who. Because they don't know the guy and they could careless about their attachment with the person. They would just let Shikamaru die. _

_"Did he survived?" Gaara asked. Not caring for the explanation._

_"Yes!" Temari answered immediately happy that his brother won't do anything further._

_"Alright then...Kill him. Since the first attempt didn't work." Gaara said more coldly. Temari couldn't believe it. Damn brothers of hers. _

_"No you can't!" Temari shouted. She didn't even know why she's trying so hard to save Shikamaru's life,when not too long ago she wanted to murder him._

_"HE CAN AND HE WILL TEMARI!" Kankurou barked. Smiling evilly. See what happens when you're in a killing business. You just don't know when to draw the line and stop._

_"You can't...because..because...I love him!" Temari said,okay it sounded more dramatic in her head. But hey,you can't blame her she never did say I love you. She needs to rehearse it more to make it believable._

_"What!?" Kankurou now was open mouthed. If his jaw wasn't attach it would have drop to the floor,seriously. _

_"Yeah...Sorry bout your bruises bro but...I can't help it...you almost killed the guy I treasured and love and...and..." Temari was getting sick at this. She will so be name the worst actres ever._

_"You're lying." Gaara concluded. He was almost close to believing it because it sounded so corny,it must be true,but Temari's facial expression and voice didn't seem real._

_Temari sighed. _

_"Alright. He's my sex slave. And I want him. Geez,a woman needs her pleasure. And I swear to bloody hell if you touch my sex slave again I will kill you both. Unless...you guys wanna pleasure your own sister."_

_She suggested,of course she was joking. She only did that to make them feel weird so they have to agree. They did because she said it in a very seductive way._

_Kankurou and Gaara looked at her,trying to process what the hell she said. This was totally out of character for Temari..Isn't it? Maybe she was in love? Gaara thought. Shooked his head. Sighed. Shivered._

_This was unexpected. This was unpredictable. _

_"Can't we just get you a new sex slave? I'm sure there's far much better attractive slaves than him." Kankurou persisted. Temari gave him a death glare._

_"No,I want him. He knows what I like.Where I like it. When I like it." Temari stated simply. Now the two brothers have some poluted images in their head. Shame on them. They blushed at this. Temari notcied._

_"Perverts."_

_"You're not?" Gaara asked.  
_

_"Like hell don't pretend to be innocent you ain't. You have a sex slave,Temari." Kankurou shot back. _

_"Yeah,you sure beat Kankurou on that." Gaara stated with a smirk. _

_Temari didn't know what else to say. They got her there. But hell she didn't even do anything with him! Exactly so she must be more pure than Kankurou. She doesn't want to think about Gaara's sex life. _

_It's probably..._

_"So you'll let him live?" Temari asked. Trying to not be in the poluted state._

_"Yes." _

_She hugged the two,only because she likes the way they look at her when they didn't expect the things she says and does. It's worth it. Maybe even some pictures would be nice. Sell it on the internet. Make lots $_

_  
She left her brothers._

_"Do you believe her Gaara?"_

_"Not at all,but oh well"  
_

_"What do we do to the kid?"_

_"Dispose of him later-Let Temari have her fun"_

_"So we'll actually kill him?"_

_"We have to,If we let him live,we're risking practically everything"_

_"That means he can't even leave this place"_

_"Yes"_

_"I doubt he'll find it great to stay here"_

_"Temari will keep him company"_

_"She's going to kill us when we kill him"  
_

_"She's not attach"  
_

_"How can you tell?"_

_"She would have strangled me to death and you'll already be dead"_

_"EH! You're right! She was faking it huh?"_

_"Perhaps"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Shikamaru slowly getting his feelings back. He can slowly open his eyes. He felt his whole body resting on a soft comfortable bed. A sheet covering half way. He wasn't wearing his bloody clothes. In fact he wasn't wearing a shirt at all. He wondered if he was wearing anything below the waist. But was afraid to look. The hell I was close to death and now I'm frightened of my own body? It can't be that repulsive can it?

He sees a blonde. She looks beautiful. The way the light hit hair face. She looks so angelic. She's smiling at him,with those teal eyes. Ahh,they make him relax.

Is this heaven? No it can't be,because I've just stated reality not too long ago. Maybe he's delusional.

"Finally,you're awake"

That voice. He remember that voice. It belongs to a certain troublesome woman. Except her voice was softer now.

He opened his eyes fully. He was right. It was Temari staring at him. She's sitting down on the end of the bed. He looked around. It seems like...Is this her room?

Her room was feminine,Yet is seems to hold some indimidation.

The Daggers and different kind of swords hangs on the walls,sure do intimidate others.

Wait. Now he fully remembered. He was...close to dying. This didn't make sense. How did he end up in Temari's room? How? Where's the Kakashi guy?

He stared at Temari. Analyzing everything that had just happened.

He has a conclusion.

Temari works with Kakashi,they are Shikamaru's enemies,which means they either have to be killed or he gets killed. Now this was troublesome.

But he's alive. They let him live? Kakashi saved him? Why?

"Hey idiot are you okay?" She stared back at him.

"Damn" Shikamaru let that one word out. He should get out of here as soon as possible.

"What are you damning now?" She frowned. Now she's expecting troublesome coming out of his mouth.

"Damn. For a second there I thought I was dead. I thought you were some blonde angel. But I thought wrong. Since I'm alive and you're so far from being an angel and...thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Okay. Sure there wasn't troublesome but there sure was insults. This guy is totally predictable,she thought.

"For taking me in and well from the looks of it...some one took good care of my body." Temari blushed. Now an image of Shikamaru naked popped in her head.

She had refused for her other helpers to undress and dress him. She did it herself,she thought it was more suitable since she knew Shikamaru better than anyone here at the mansion.

Or maybe that was her excuse to just see. It wasn't a bad sight at all. She very much enjoyed it. Well she didn't linger to touch. She just did what she was suppose to do. Especially when her helpers refused to leave her until they made sure she did it properly. Which she finds stupid because she's not helpless.

"Yeah. Sure. You're welcome." Or maybe I should thank him rather than say welcome. She avoided his looks. She now looked out the window. There wasn't much to see.

There place was like close to a middle of no where,well not really,just looks like it. it looks deserted but it's just well hidden. Hyuuga knew the place because they are one of their allies. That's why she's friends with Hinata Hyuuga. And it doesn't hurt that Gaara goes to the same school as her.

"Alright. Can I have like a shirt? Because I really really need to go." Shikamaru said in a rush. He was rushing to get out of here. Temari figures.

"What's the rush?" Shikamaru sat up only to be pushed down by Temari,strongly yet gently. Shikamaru was suprised by her touch. He was expecting something rough and brutal.

"If you didn't know...well..." Shikamaru really didn't want to explain. He always finds it troublesome to explain his job. And what his jobs always cause him.

"You're an enemy? You might be killed if you stay any longer?" Temari offered this. He nodded.

"It's fine. My brothers won't kill you. And you have to promise me not to say a word to anyone." Temari explained,her hand,which was the one that pushed Shikamaru,was still resting on his chest.

Shikamaru blinked. Temari blinked. He waited for the hand to move. Move hand,Move. It didn't.

"I really can't trust you with that. Your brothers...workers whatever had already shot me and waited for me to bleed to death." He has a point with that. Temari frowned.

"Just trust me. I promise. Promise you won't be killed." Temari sounded serious. Shikamaru thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to trust her. No it wouldn't. It can just possibly lead to death. No big deal.

He sighed. "Alright"

"So do you promise not to say anything to your people?" Shikamaru chuckled. His people? Yeah his people- Myself,me and I. What a crowd.

"Yes.Promise." He sighed. He took his right hand and held Temari. Temari watched. He moved it away from his chest and then let go. She was kind of sad. His hand felt warm. His chest were...comfortable to lay a hands on.

"Anyways. That's your job huh? Assasination groupies. I would have never suspected that. you're like over eighteen right?" Temari inquired thinking this was the best time to get to know him more. Since the lazy ass she met was just a part of him.

"Actually I'm fifteen." Temari stared. She went out with a 15 years old when she's 18? Someone must be pulling her chain. She argued with a...kid!!! Damn. Now she feels immature.Now she feels weird for feeling short live physical attraction towards him. Damn. She glared at him.

"I see. I heard from Naruto you like blondes." She teased.

"Really? I never dated blondes." Shikamaru replied. Temari damned Naruto.

"What about the Ino-chick?" Temari asked.

"A friend of mine. Sasuke fan girl. I dislike those kinda girls." Shikamaru informed her.

"So you hate blondes?" Why is this woman keep asking about blondes!?

"No I just don't prefer troublesome women. A good example would be you." Shikamaru answered now finally settling into a lazy state.

"Wrong" Temari answered coldy.

"How are you not a good example of troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because...I'm a great example of a troublesome woman." While she was talking she was getting closer and closer to Shikamaru's face. Until her lips and his met. She pressed her lips hard against his.

She parted a little and then licked his lips. She smiled evilly. And left the room. Without even saying anything that would at least make Shikamaru talk.

No. She just left Shikamaru there. All alone. With thoughts of what just happened. Thoughts that would make him think of billion others. Though a nice or bad thought comes to mind.

He agrees with Temari.

She is a great example for a troublesome woman.

**Authors Note: **

**-expects to be killed by the readers- o.o **

**UH huh I bet none of you expected that! You didn't expect anything bad huh? Yup. Me too. Except I have this sudden urge to torture Shikamaru first.**

**Because I really don't want too much romance,my bro said too much in love can be bad. So I said okay whatever,I was already thinking of some happenings.**

**Announcement! I really love my reviewers(even though I don't know you guys) and im sorry you fell of your chair while reading my fanfiction...use master glue nxt time. lol just playing.**

**Yay! Finally this chapter ends! What you think!? Seriously I was thinking this fanfic would be short...**

**oh and...the last part...the kissing scene and all thank my bro and his crush for that. lol they did something similar to it. With the promises and the teasing and the kissing. and leaving the guy to rot in his thoughts. haha **

**Yes I apparently love you all since I have enough energy to update everyday. Except to be truthfully i could have done it earlier...except...i was being lazy...err...**


	7. Meet My Brothers

Disclaimer:Not owe Naruto

Claimer:I owe the evilness in this story and the unpredictable my readers seem to not get yet oo i do things for a reason...and that reason is to make you question me and eventually i shall contradict you

and you must hate me for doing it. its just...i love long story and how...everything can change by one..small...maybe...move..

**Dinner with her brothers**

Temari,Kankurou and Gaara were eating silently in the Dining room. Dinner.

They were being served. Except Temari did most of the cooking instead of the Chefs they hired. Because she thought that's what Sister should do for her brothers. No matter,how evil they can be.

And the fact that they let Shikamaru live even though she overheard them plotting evil plans of getting rid of him. But they just have to wait until Temari gets bored of him. She plans on pretending not to be bored with him.The lazy ass is boring himself. To him everything is possibly boring. Or he doesn't have enough energy to make it fun. Hell he didn't have the energy to shout at Temari. He was probably in shock. Yes. But his facial expression were one and the same,sleepy.tired.lazy.bored.

"Temari,did you have fun with your slave?" Gaara asked suddenly as he lifted his pork and put in a small piece of steak in his mouth after.

"I still say get rid of him since he's like not in the right form to do any fun with you." Gaara continued talking since Temari haven't answered him yet.

"And who's fault is that exactly." Temari replied suddenly. She didn't touch her food yet. She knew she couldn't eat straight if there's two lunatic eating with her.

"Can't be me. I didn't shoot him. Kankurou eat properly." Gaara took out a huge spatula (wonder where that came from) and hit Kankurou for having no manners while eating,since he's pigging out.

"That's it Gaara! I ain't giving you anymore of your damn mangoes." Kankurou barked and rubbed his head trying to get the pain erase from his mind and head.

Gaara looked at Temari,who shrugged. Gaara eyed Kankurou to see if he wasn't bluffing. He wasn't. Gaara frowned.

"But they're my mangoes! Tem Tem! Tell Kankurou they're my mangoes!!!" Gaara shouted,it wouldn't be suprising if he starts crying now. Since he sounded like he was about too. A 15 yrs old hottie crying,now that would be such a great sight to see wouldn't it?

"Haha Tem Tem? Poor Gaara-ara No more mango mango for you." Kankurou teased his little brother. He can't still believe Gaara can be like a kid sometimes when he acts so evil on other people.

"Okay Kankurou that's enough. Stop torturing Gaara before I force the huge spatula down your throat." Temari's threat seemed to have work.Since Kankurou stopped.

Now it was time for evil Gaara to attack Kankurou for bullying him. Again,with the spatula,he hits him about twenty times until someone had stopped him. Someone was holding the Spatula back.

"Hey Let go of it! I'm still beating him up!" Gaara ordered and he turned around to see who it was. Suddenly someone let go of the Spatula,since Gaara stopped beating the shit out of Kankurou.

"Thank You Thank You! For saving me you can have one wish!" Kankurou said it thankfulness until he realized who it was and wish he didn't say anything about wishes,since he isn't those genie people.If they excisted.

"Ah...you can walk?" A question mark may have appeared as Gaara's face.(lol) Since he didn't know exactly where Shikamaru had been injured.

"Of course I can. I wasn't that badly injured and it's my left shoulder that was shot." Shikamaru looked at them for awhile. "Who are you?" Temari blinked. She forgot. She had never introduce him to these two lunatic

She still wondered how he got to this dining room,their mansion had alot of rooms surely it would have taken him time and the possibility of him getting lost was 99.9.But here he is with a shirt on now.

Now that Temari takes a good look at him. He looks manly even with his hair all down. Though those eyebrows look too skinny. Does he shape them?

"They're my younger brothers." Temari sighed. So her feelings were right. She wouldn't really get to eat at all. "Their names are-" She was cut short in that introduction.

"Look it here pal! You don't ask the questions. We do!" Kankurou barked pointing a finger at Shikamaru's chest. As if trying to scare him but it's not really working. He just looks bored.

"What's your N-A-O?" Gaara asked suddenly. Trying to regain his toughness back as soon as possible. The 'Rawr Fear me I'm a monster yet I'm lovable too' look.

"My what?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. What the hell is this? Emailing? Online or Txt short cuts? Shouldn't it be A S L? Age Sex Location but the sex and location seems to be obvious. Male,here in your face.

"Name.Age.Occupation."Gaara explained. Temari sweat dropped. She figured Gaara was making up stuff now. Maybe he spents too much time texting or going online,Temari thought.

"Are you some kinda...Internet or Cellphone Freak?" Kankurou questioned his younger brother who totally ignored him."Anyways answer him boy!" Oh like he wasn't still a boy trying to act like a man.

"Shikamaru.15.Assasin and Student." Shikamaru replied easily. Just speak the truth less trouble. Who cares if they know you're a killer. Yup,it doesn't seem like a big deal.

"Uh huh! You're in that assasination shit! You're a murderer!" Kankurou shouted. "Temari we should kill him now! We can't have murderers in our house!" Oh,like they aren't? Especially when he said we should kill him

"Actually,the people I've killed are suppose to be in death sentence if they ever are captured. So just say I'm carrying out their death sentence."Shikamaru yawned. Didn't cover his mouth. How rude.

"Shikamaru,are you hungry?" Temari asked. When Shikamaru reverted his attention to Temari,she pointed at the food. He nodded. "Sit down" He did. Eating means avoiding this loud guy. And death glares from the other red headed guy.

"Why are you going to feed him?" Gaara asked suddenly. "With your food?"

"Why is my cooking horrible Gaara? You think I might poison him?" Temari asked. As she settled giving a food of plates to Shikamaru who just sat there. Half paying attention,in a way.

"Ah..No. Shikamaru do you like mangoes?" Gaara asked suddenly he was smiling now. Odd. What is he upto?

"I guess..." Shikamaru replied. He looked at the steak that Temari gaved to him with sweet corn,carrots and mashpotato. He tasted it and he was taken back,Temari can cook. Better than his mom. He must admit.

"Ah! Temari did you hear that you sex slave like mangoes! Kankurou can you get us the mangoes?" Gaara said excitedly finally sitting back down and going back to his food. "We need to get the slave into tough shape so our sis can have her pleasure.So she won't suggest that we may have to pleasure." Gaara explained as if it was perfectly normal to pronounce that to everyone in the room and while eating.

Shikamaru almost choked from the mention of sex slave and pleasure which would possibly lead to him and the troublesome woman who was now gawking at her brother.

"Gaara,what does mango have to do with him pleasuring our sister?" Kankurou asked. Though he asked one of the made,who couldn't help but blush at the subject she's hearing,to get the mangoes.

He sat himself next to Shikamaru and kept glaring at him. Shikamaru didn't like it. Didn't like one bit a guy who wears what is that? Make up? Is he gay? Sure the other guy who's being called Gaara looks like his wearing eye liner but hey,give the guy some props,he knows what make up he looks good with. But dude decorating your face? Isn't that too much,Shikamaru thought. Some how his thoughts weren't too lazy to think of these.

Shikamaru eyed Temari who avoided his gaze because she rather not explain what the hell her crazy blunt brothers are talking about this moment. She merely kept eating now to avoid it.

"I..don't know. Shikamaru what can you do per say with a mango when you're with a woman you want to pleasure?" Shikamaru just stared. The woman is troublesome. But her brothers are another case,weirdos.

"Uhm...Dunno...never tried any...with fruits and all..." Shikamaru replied silently. He doesn't even have experience with those kind of kinky stuff. But he sure had learned quite a few when he was hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke,much to his dismay.

_**memory-flash back-**_

_"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked. His patient lacking. He had a movie to shoot. Shikamaru more thought he's going to get shot._

_"Naruto?" Shikamaru had asked. They were at a book store. Shikamaru don't go to bookstore much,in fact he doesn't go anywhere much. It's too troublesome. Maybe this is why they made things up such as internet? Internet Shopping. Internet Communication. Internet Dating. Oh yes did he forget to mention they even have those rpg games? But he wasn't fond of it because he find it troublesome to even press those tiny little buttons to type some words. _

_"Shikamaru! Look!! It says my birthday..Oh...WOW!!! Jelly beans! They say people born in my birthday love to do it with jelly beans. That's interesting maybe I should try it." Naruto held a book that says_

_'Your sex sign' Shikamaru just eyed Naruto. Sasuke started to chuckle. _

_"Jelly beans? What do you do with the jelly beans?" Sasuke had asked with an evil grin.Oh like he doesn't know what you do with jelly beans. You eat them! Don't you? _

_"Here read it Sasuke!" Naruto was so loud everyone in the book store stared at the trio. Shikamaru looked around and a sign that says For Mature People Only. Oh,yes,we're mature alright. Jelly Beans,very mature._

_"WHOA! I didn't know! Do you think you even have the guts to do that Naruto?" Sasuke had asked. _

_Naruto only smiled and said "Well wouldn't hurt to try...you know once I get in the right age." He blushed a bit at the thought._

_"Or the right position" Sasuke supplied. _

_Perverts._

_Sasuke had skimmed through the book. Shikamaru concluded he was looking for his birthday to see what INTERESTING fact may be related to him and helpful...err? _

_"Oo Shikamaru lookie! Sasuke gets chocolate and cream..AND I GET JELLY BEANS!? Unfair his is more tasty" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke had hit him on hits head for him to shut up._

_"Want to look for yours Shikamaru?" Sasuke had offered. Shikamaru looked at him funny. Right. Not interested. He shooked his head. _

_"Look at this book! Holy crap that's hairy!!! It's like a bush! Do you think we can shave em off if they ever get that bushy?" _

_Naruto showed an image to the guys. They rather have not seen. Would never want to.They've seen those kind of things.They're familiar with it. _

_They had hit Naruto in the end after that._

_**End of Flash Back-**_

Shikamaru had slightly shivered at the thought of the picture he had seen thanks to good old Naruto.

"Then how have pleasured by sister before?" Gaara asked as he eyed the mangoes,he was close to drooling but held it back since he wouldn't want to embarrass himself.

Shikamaru didn't know how to answer this. The fact is because he never had and won't try.

"Why don't you ask your sister. She's knows what she likes and dislikes doesn't she? It's much better since it's her pleasure we're talking about." Yes. He had switched the questioning to Temari.

"Haha! Isn't that so true! Gaara why ask the guy who merely obeys orders? Ya gotta ask the customers ya know." Kankurou laughed. Temari glared icily both at Shikamaru and Kankurou.

This Sex Slave-Pleasure thing has gotten way off hand that she thought it would thanks to a troublesome lazy ass named Shikamaru. Wait. Did she just used _his_ word?

"I wouldn't know. I have not yet been ordered nor have I been a customer." Gaara simply saved them an explanation. He started eating one of the delicious mangoes. "Thank you" he said to the maid that brought it.

"You love mangoes?" Shikamaru finally asked. He wanted the subject to drop already since Temari hadn't really said anything the whole time. She merely avoided his gaze which he finds very irritating.

"Obviously" Gaara said with a monotone voice."Would you like to know why?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Because I can have it. You know mango taste some what like pineapple and peach? What a combination don't you think? Peach is soft and well average but it still has that taste that we all would love.

While pineapple on the other hand it's texture looks rough and well maybe a bit intimidating also you don't actually know if it can turn out sour or sweet. But if you put those together,they balance each other out kind of which equals to mango. If you know the right time and know how to pick the right mango,it would be rewarding to taste it. " Gaara explained. (who gets it?) I don't get it everyone thought.

"I don't get it Gaara. Can't you just say you're some mango addict,that would make more sense." Kankurou finally said.

"My explanation was because I can have it. The rest is just...I was making conversation." Gaara said a bit annoyed that people may say he is talking nonsense,while he's eating his mangoes.

"Alright,enough talking and eat please." Temari sighed. She wondered how is she going to get married if her brothers are like this. She had imagined alot of scenerios on how things may turn out if she ever introduce a possible suitor that she may marry and need their approval for it. She would have thought the guy would either run away from fear or run away because her brothers are bunches of lunatics.

Shikamaru lazily had cut the steak he was handed into small bits of pieces small enough for him to put in his mouth. He really loved what Temari had cook. The steak was medium rare? It has alot of juice.

"Hey,if you're fifteen that means you're the same age as Gaara. Wait..wouldn't that be wrong?" Kankurou had suddenly decided to talk since he had finished his dinner already.

"Hn..wrong?" Shikamaru asked quietly finishing his dinner and drinking the water that the maid had given him not too long ago,while there was silence.

"Temari is eighteen she's an adult. You're a minor. Wouldn't that be wrong? Like...seriously?" Kankurou and Gaara looked at their sister for an explanation for her very disturbing decision.

"He never decline the offer." Temari stood up. "You guys can do the dishes. Not the maid. You guys." Temari exited the Dining room after.

Shikamaru didn't saying anything about her reply. Because the truth is the truth. He did pointed out to her he wasn't declining. He only said that because he was challenging her. Though he really had no idea how old Temari was. He really thought she was the same age since she was hanging out with Hinata,which is the same age as he is.

"Hey boy you clean the dishes" Kankurou said while Temari came back. She pulled Shikamaru with him.To leave him with these two is saying 'Torturing to Death' or is that 'Irritating to Death'?

"Damn! Temari is being spoiled Gaara! DAMN GIRLS! Are all of them like this?" He dislike the way Temari just storms of with her sex slave and they can't even touch him!

"Girls are princesses" Gaara replied.That is why he thought,he shouldn't find a girlfriend yet. Gaara squirted water at Kankurou with a water gun. (Where'd he get that!?)

"Wash the dishes Kankurou"

**Kakashi's introduction**

**IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! **

Kakashi had already gotten into trouble for giving the Sabaku their enemies alive. He had shrugged it off when Kankurou was yelling at him furiously. He was thankful that Temari was there to lighten things up.

Or else he would have gotten beaten up badly. But he wasn't. Temari asked him though who else have he attacked that is linked with Shikamaru. As far as Shikamaru goes,he only mention the women named Kurenai,which Kakashi had confessed he had hit her accidently. That was when Shikamaru had collapsed suddenly. Now Temari is a scary woman. He much prefer if he would have gotten beaten up by Kankurou instead of listening to her threaten his life because he had hit a woman. Does she not get the fact,it is a job,he was ordered by her brothers? Of cours she did. That's why she now orders him to cancel killing Kurenai. Because that was the original plan. Kill Anyone that gets in the way.

What a dumb ass he has been. He should have kept his mouth shut instead of mentioning something. Now he must have this long mission that deals with this Kurenai woman.

The fact he mentioned that Kurenai had seen his face was a problem. Truthfully he showed her his face because he really thought he was going to end her life. But some how he never did.

He just knocked her out. Now he must get her. Force her to shut up. Kakashi had thought about different things to do to keep her quiet. He thought cutting her tounge would work but then there's the hands that can write. He could just cut her body apart,Kakashi had suggested to Temari but the woman just glared at him as if he was a lunatic and just said something totally inhuman.

Gaara,His real boss said to gain Kurenai's trust and ask her to keep things quiet.

Exactly how stupid do guys think women are?

Kakashi had frowned at the thought of gaining the woman's trust. To gain a woman's trust she must like you. She must think you're responsible and would never hurt her.

Which is everything he isn't. Because she can't possibly like someone who had tried to kill him. She can't possibly think he's responsible and wouldn't hurt her because as mention he tried to kill her.

Kakashi suggested find another guy to do the job. But Gaara had given him a death glare and said "You are responsible"

He looked at the mango Gaara had given him. He wondered if it was poisonus. He really did mess up big time and he was one of those top assasin. And all it takes is one woman-to change everything.

Here he is. Wearing jeans and a black shirt. Not his normal killing outfit. His mask gone. His hair still messy as usual.

He had brought a black haired woman into his house. Now she lay on his bed. Never opening her eyes yet.

He wonders what can possibly happen to him when this woman wakes up. He thought he would read his book while he awaits but honestly he couldn't help stare at her while she sleeps.

It's so peaceful,not like the day she comes attacking him with those knives and gun shooting him. Screaming 'Die Bastard'

Yes,he rather see this woman sleeping everyday if it means her waking up is death facing him.

Now he sits on the couch that faces the woman. He shouldn't just sit there watching her. It's like watching a fish and waiting for it to do some kind of tricks. He might even be called a pervert for just staying there.

He went outside of his room. Not closing the door,he left. He went into the kitchen. He thought if he is going to persaude the woman to trust him why not cook for her.

Women seem to love men who gives up their time for them. It's the thought that counts they always say. Though he always doubted that they really are nice.

Now to cook..Wait,he doesn't have food to cook! He never shop for food. He always have those instant food. He's just living all by himself so why bother cooking.

Damn-now his plans are fooled! Gaara is going to kill him if he fails this. Damn woman.

A phone was ringing. Who's phone is that? Not his. He never like phones. It's one of those not to have things if you're dating. Or so someone had told him because women would be calling you everytime.

Oh yeah! He remembered. He took the woman's phone. Should he answer it? It wouldn't hurt right? Yes,he should take chances.

"Hello?" It was Naruto,but Kakashi doesn't know Naruto yet.

"Kurenai!? Wait..no..You're a guy" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Yes.I am"

"You're not Asuma though"

"Who is Asuma?"

"Kurenai's boyfriend or so I think. I hope not." So the woman has a boyfriend...It seem totally expected she is a beauty.

"I see,why not?" He should question him more about Kurenai maybe he'll know more about her

"Because in Shikamaru's word it be troublesome"

"Shikamaru? You know him?"

"HEY! You know him too! That's so cool. Have you seen him? 'Cause I was trying to get in touch but he wasn't answering his phone."

"I saw him.Yes. Kurenai and Shikamaru work together."

"Yupp,they have the same job. Except Kurenai suppose to be my body guard,since my parents death and all. They don't want the Uzumaki blood line dying out."

"You're Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah!. Are you like Kurenai's boyfriend? Did she only went out with Asuma that night 'cause she had nothing better to do? I hope you don't work with her 'cause like Shikamaru said dating with the same people you work with is just troublesome. You know what I'm saying?"

"I'm not her boyfriend. I don't know. Yes,I understand." He understood completely but being tied with someone who is your enemy is another worst scenerio.

"So uhm what's your name?"

"My name is Kashi" He obviously lied.

"Nice so well where is Kurenai?"

"My house at the moment"

"WHOA! Okay that means I need to go there and supervise and all! 'Cause you know I treat her like my sister and she's not suppose to be alone with a guy"

"It's fine.You can visit."

"Seriously? Can you tell me where you live so I can go?" No,wouldn't tell you kid. I would get into more trouble.

"Yes and how about you give me the direction of your house and I can come and get you?"

"Well I'm not at home I'm at a restuarant"

"Really? Good thing I need to buy food"

"For what?"

"Kurenai,of course"

"Haha right. That's gay man Asuma tried that."

"Oh... What does she like then?"

"She loves ramen!"

"Ramen?"

"YUP!"

"...kay?"

They talked for awhile. And Naruto finally told where he is. Kakashi prepared himself and his car so he can pick him up.

"I wonder...should I write a letter?" Kakashi thought that would be a good idea. Okay what to write?

_Dear Kurenai,Yes I found out your name and your favorite color too. It is red right?_

_Well...as you probably know I was the guy who accidently knocked you out._

_Sorry,was an accident. If I were you,you shouldn't leave my house._

_Because I have your friend...or the guy you're suppose to be watching._

_Don't worry,I'll be watching him for awhile.We'll be back-Just went out to get food._

_Call me Kashi_

He left it on the door.

**Kakashi-The greatest Liar I've ever met**

After twenty minutes passed with Kurenai being alone. She finally woke up. Her neck hurts and her head too.  
She tried to remember exactly what happened. But find it too hard since her head wouldn't stop hurting. She sat up from the bed covered with Silky bed sheet.

This wasn't her room. Where is she? She checked herself. Okay she still has her clothes on,so it's not some pervert who took her in. She looked at the room. It was very clean. No photos at all.

She got up from the bed and looked around more in this room. She didn't find anything suspicious at all. She exited the bedroom. She quietly looked around if someone was home. But there wasn't.

That's odd. She was already thinking she was taken by the enemy but what kind of enemy leaves their captured victim? An idiot enemy would.

No one in the kitchen. No one is the Dining room. No one in the Living room. And the other two doors were locked and it says 'keep out'

She thought it was safe to leave so she headed to the main door. But there was a note. She read it.

Accidently knocked me out!? He didn't do it on accident he did on purpose!

Why should I leave the house? My friend? Someone I'm suppose to be watching...? Who am I suppose to be watching?

Wait..could it be he has Naruto!? Impossible how can this guy have Naruto?

She had underestimated this guy again.

She crumbled the note and threw it as far as she can even though that would have been a good evidence.

So she has to wait for him or else something bad might happen to Naruto.

She sat herself down on the couch at the living room. She was quiet. She didn't know exactly what to do.

She saw an Icha Icha Paradise book on the table.

So he's a pervert? She picked it up skimmed through the pages and threw it at the t.v.

"I don't appreciate it if you throw valuable books like that" She jumped and turned to see who it was. It was him. His name is Kashi?

"Where's Naruto!?" She yelled suddenly.Kakashi didn't say anything. Naruto suddenly came in the living room and smiled at Kurenai.

"Kurenai!! Sorry I couldn't help invite myself,don't want you alone with guys you know." Naruto explained as he approached her and gave her a hug.

She hugged back suddenly happy that Naruto was alright.

"Kurenai not so tight." Kurenai withdrew herself and smiled at Naruto. She almost forgot that the guy was here. (Even fogot it's his house huh?)

"Sorry...But...Naruto do you know who's this guy?" Kurenai suddenly asked. Naruto gave her a funny look.

"Course I do,his name is Kashi. Are you hungry? Kashi bought you some food you know. He has this whole plan that he was gonna set it up and say he cooked it." Naruto sticked his tounge out at Kakashi. Kakashi merely chuckled a bit. Doesn't hurt to be friendly.

"Why would he?" Kurenai eyed Kakashi.

"Maybe 'cause he likes you? Didn't that what Asuma did? Ask you out and stuff? Apparently I like Kashi more since he didn't mind if I come here." Naruto sat himself on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"He invited you?" Yes,that's something a murderer would. Especially our enemy,they possibly want Naruto killed.

"Yes. He called. But you were asleep. Didn't want to disturb you." Kakashi explained. He didn't really like the way the woman was glaring at him.

"Kashi! Less talking get the food already! C'mon I'm hungry. And it be so cool to see Sasuke on tv trying to act. You know he looks so funny acting." Naruto had found the remote and turned on Kakashi's plasma tv.

"Alright"

"I'm coming"

"Alright"

Kakashi and Kurenai had left the living room and headed towards the kitchen to get the food,which Kakashi and Naruto had brought there. Kakashi had to prepare it. He was fast enough to do it seems all the food are on the plates and not on the take out boxes. He didn't pick up the food yet. He waited for Kurenai to speak.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed.

"Kashi-"

"Stop lying. Now tell me before I stab you with this fork!" Kurenai had grabbed the closest fork. Kakashi merely smiled at her attemp of threats.

"Hey,can't we be friendly?" Kakashi asked. Though he knew the answer,it really wouldn't hurt to try unless the woman go crazy on him and do actually stab him with the fork.

"You tried to kill me!" She went closer to Kakashi as if trying to corner him. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes.But apparently you're not dead. Neither is your co-worker Shikamaru." Kurenai's eyes went wide now at the mention of Shikamaru's name.

"Where is Shikamaru? What happened to him? Did you hurt him? It's all my fault...I should have warned him..." Kurenai was silent now. Honestly Kakashi didn't want to say anything.

He rather leave the blame on her. like say 'Yes,It is your fault. You didn't warn him. You didn't even tell him to watch out. Didn't even think of a back up plan. You had put the kid's life in danger'

"It's not your fault.He was hurt but now he's okay. I brought him to my boss for them to heal. No he's not going to die. Apparently a woman seems to think his life is important. Don't worry."

"Where's your boss? Don't tell me not to worry! For all I know you're lying! Kakashi!" Kurenai poked Kakashi's stomach trying to control her anger.

Kakashi blinked and winced a bit at the jab. The woman is deadly with her fork,He chuckled a bit at that.

"How'd you know my name is Kakashi and not Kashi?" He tried to take away the fork from her.

"It was written on your porn book,dumb ass." She sticked her tounge out.

"Oh...yeah I believe I am a dumb ass. But I can't tell you where the kid is. I promise you though Shikamaru is fine. I am the one who saved him from his injuries." And the one who actually caused it.

But he thought it was safer not to mention it because then it would be hard getting her trust. Though Kakashi did grab a fork to go against the fork Kurenai is holding.

"I don't trust you so how would I know you're telling the truth and going to keep your promise?"

"Easy.You must force yourself to trust me." With that Kakashi grabbed the fork away from her and took the food and left to go to the living room.

He really thought he handled the trust me part quite well. He doesn't need to make the woman like him enough to trust him. Doesn't need to prove anything. He just will easily force her.

**In Temari's room **

**Shikamaru-What the hell am I doing in here?**

Shikamaru was a bit slow so it looked more like he was being dragged by Temari. He didn't know why she's walking so fast and why did she want him to go with her.

He needs to leave this house as soon as possible. Soon,should be right now. But no,the woman hold a tight grip. In fact he predicts that when she lets go of his wrist it would be red.

They finally reached her room. She dragged him in. Pushed him on the bed suddenly.

Now is the time for Shikamaru to say something before he does something stupid.

"What the hell did you to that for,troublesome woman!?" He yelled. Temari went on her bed and layed next to Shikamaru's left side. Shikamaru tried to move and get up from the bed but Temari had wrapped her arms around him before he can do so.

"Listen...I need a pillow for the night so I was planning to use you as one." Temari just said as she lay her head on his chest.

"Are you nuts!? If you haven't notice you have to pillows! And let go of me!" He didn't like this one bit. He didn't know what was more troublesome his deadly job or this woman who can't seem to control herself.

"I prefer you. You hug back." Temari gave a sweet smile.

"Now as much as I would love to play along with what your brothers said downstairs. I wouldn't do anything with you. I really need to leave."

"I know. But you can't leave." Temari could hear his heart beating faster. She wondered if he ever gotten this close with a girl. She looked at his face. Well he isn't blushing so he must have at least a few?

"You can't leave because if you do my brothers would kill you. The only reason why they didn't kill you is because you're my sex slave and I happen to tell them I need you for pleasure."

"You're kidding right? You just didn't say that to your lunatic brothers? And why is that a good reason for them not to kill me!? That's weird. Usually brothers would kill anyone who touches their sisters."

"I'm not joking. I did say it. And yes it is. Well they wouldn't kill you since we're not getting married. You're just my sex slave. They did mention though if I get tired of you,they eventually will kill you."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He'll blame his job. Yes. He would quit...No? Would he?

"Will they kill you if I get tired of you?" Shikamaru finalled answered. Temari bit him on his shoulder.

"OUCH! DAMN WOMAN! IT WAS A JOKE!!" Temari laughed. Shikamaru's facial expression was too funny and he kinda sounded like a girl while screaming.

"Jokes are suppose to funny. That wasn't funny. Anyways you can't leave yet Shikamaru." Temari faced him with a serious face.

"When can I leave?" Shikamaru asked. He yawned. He was getting tired.

"When my brothers trust you completely. Beside you can leave the house...but I have to be around."

"Eh... Do I get my own room then?"

"No" Temari suddenly replied. She went back to resting her head on Shikamaru's chest. She was still waiting for a protest. She still never got one.

"Why?"

"Because my brothers think of you as my sex slave...so they should assume we would be sharing rooms.." Shikamaru blushed abit. Temari noticed and smiled evilly.

"Pervert.You're only fifteen I'm not going to do anything with you. You're too young for me." Temari reached for his face with her hand and carressed it a bit and pinched his cheek suddenly.

Shikamaru frowned. This woman is playing him! Not like he care but geez why say stupid stuff. He isn't that young...

"I'm sleepy...Shikamaru go to sleep." Temari sighed and closed her eyes. Shikamaru had waited for awhile to really make sure she fell asleep.

He wasn't about to let himself be boss around by a woman and stay at this place. He needs to get home. He needs to get to his job or else his boss would call his mom and his mom is so going to murder him.

How could he explain to his mom where he had been if he comes back too late? He can't possibly say

'Mom,I'm sorry I haven't called or visit you so you can see that I'm doing fine. I'm sorry I haven't been doing my job. I found a woman who needed me and decided to apply a different kind of help job. It's sex slave...?'

Right he can just imagine it. He'll say that and he'll get killed. He tried to move but found himself stuck. Temari still has a nice hold on him while she sleeps. He squirmed a bit. Poked her. Tickled her. Push her a bit.

Nothing worked.

Ten Minutes-passed by.

"Lazy..stop moving..and go to sleep." Temari mummbled. She opened one of her eyes to look at Shikamaru. She yawned. "Can't believe you have so much energy to try and get away from a girl."

She moved a bit and went closer and lean foward Shikamaru. She planted a kiss on his left cheek. "GoodNight" she went back to where she was. She snuggled closer to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned. Earlier she was aggresive. Now she says she doesn't want him and is treating him like some kind of kid. Women,Shikamaru thought,how troublesome.

**Next Door**

"Gaara they're too quiet!"

"I heard an ouch,Kankurou."

"It was from that Shikamaru dude"

"Our sister is the aggressive one?"

"Figures,the guy is too inexperience"

"And you're not?" And exactly how do you know that?

"Grr...quiet Gaara"

"Just asking"

**Authors Note:**

**SORRY YOU GUYS! I didn't get to update like...yesterday. Too tired. I went to the beach and stuff with my friends. They kidnapped me. lol.**

**Honestly I think im doing poorly on the story ; haha... and...ii i might not even finish the story...'cause my vacation -sniff- is ending and its gonna take me awhile to update now.**

**TT I failed you guys!! my brother says the story is awesome so i must finish it. im gonna try and finish it...hopefully i do. but theres like...IDK How many more chapters left. ;**

**I mean i had the whole thing in my head and well...honestly i never even oO got to the half of it... or maybe i did...dunno...haha...-sulks in the dark corner-...maybe i should cut it short. ;**

**But then you guys would be saying "No,we want the full story!" o-o; yeah i would want the full story too...well hopefully ending of tomorrow ill be done with the nxt chapter...if..like i somehow stop procastinating ; **

**Reviews Reviews I need Reviews please Enlighten me and flame me if you want ; anything to make me write. lol AND thank you all to those who reviews & faved**

**OH! o-o TaintedMoonlight- Good thing you didn't fall off maybe those ppl who falls off their chair might sue me Oo cause some how i made them fall off while they read this story **


	8. Upper Hand,Seeing a different view

i think i made a point already of claiming and disclaiming. So I rather not go through it.

Anyways...uhm How do I put this...I may and may not finish but I swear I'm trying to. -sighs- I'm just a bit depress and well...oh well let see how this story turns out...

Haha Actually I'm going to finish this story. My brother just is not giving me much of an aspiration because my poor brother is breaking. lmfao

Isn't this a classic of forbidden doings. Two people force to work together just to keep each other's secret. A secret that say we're both not meant to be and I could careless if you were a cold hearted killer.

In peaceful today world,who would have thought there still excist this kind of drama? But then again the world is never at peace,no matter how hard they try. It's human nature to hate and hurt.

We may not do it on purpose,but things to happen intentionally or not. Just like how people always define love. It just happens. Really? It can't just happen unless it was force to happen.

They may not be aware of the movements they are doing to lead to it,but it's there. There's no escaping it with no uncertainty or hurting. Everything has its opposite. Everything must have their opposite.

Because without their opposite,they merely are not excisting. Or maybe it would throw everything off balance.

The only way you can be happy is to be sad first. Does that work for love? Opposite of love is hate. You must hate someone first to actually love them? That seems irrational.

It doesn't make sense because people would be asking how can you possibly love someone you hate? That doesn't really make sense. No it doesn't. Love doesn't even make sense.

If someone had ask you what love truly means can you actually explain it? I doubt it. You'll probably explain why you love the person but not the word. Then you'll end up asking if I don't know and cannot

even describe what love is...how can I truly say it to another person and how was it possible to use it?

The great ignorance of others. The illogical. That never does make sense,but in a way it does?

It was the first time Temari had ever slept so comfortable. She could hear someone breathing and someone's heart beating. She was sure that wasn't hers. She felt cozy as she snuggles closer to someone supplying her body heat. She thought for awhile? Someone? That can't be. She never brought a guy in her room before. Never once had she slept with a guy. Now here she is. She moved her arm around trying to feel the body. It was muscular,at least. She opened her eyes slowly and out of impulse had pushed Shikamaru off the bed. Shikamaru face landed the floor hard. That only caused him to wake up and swear in pain.

He struggled for a bit and then finally found his balance and crossed his legs,sitting down on the floor. He rubbed his face a bit to make the pain go away and glared at the woman who is now looking at him a bit shocked. He mummbled trouble some woman and Temari was still looking at him.

"Hn what?"

"I forgot you slept with me" She crawled to the edge of the bed. Her body laying fully on the bed but she gets a good view of Shikamaru as she rested her head on her arms.

"Woman,don't say it like that" He still couldn't believe what had happened just like a day ago. It only takes like couple of days to make everything change huh? No...it takes a troublesome woman to change everything.

"Well you did slept with me. I can't deny that. I would be lying and I hate liars." She smiled sweetly. "Sorry about pushing you off I forgot it was you"

"How can you forget? It's not like you have other guys that had slept on your bed." Shikamaru said flatly or matter of guessing.

"Are you the only guy that slept on my bed,Shikamaru?" She rested her pointer finger on her chin pretending to think it over. "Well it's confidential wouldn't want to corrupt your young mind."

"Right and making me your sex slave does not corrupt my brain." He said sarcastictly,purposely. Temari merely laughed at his statement of sarcasm.

"I didn't even do anything with you. Or does the mention of sex get you work up already? Is that my fault? Or yours? Creating scenerios already...Mhmm...?" Temari teased and smiled innocently at Shikamaru. Who grumbled and there was a moment of disgust that appeared on his face.

"I never said that" He sounded a bit irritated and avoided her gaze at him. Since the evil smile on her face is too much. She's already troublesome enough now he has to deal with her smile.

"You were implying it weren't you? Oh!" Temari looked around and found the alarm and saw the time. It was seven am. "Shikamaru aren't you a student?" He nodded. "Get ready for school,lazy"

"Can't. I really don't want too...and I have no clothes." Shikamaru explained while yawning. He still felt like his sleep was cut short. She should be happy he isn't as grumpy especially when she had pushed him off.

"Since you don't want to go to school let's go shopping." She smiled. Shikamaru frowned. So the woman already drawn a conclusion that he'll refuse to go to school,so then she can do what she wants. Damn.

"Don't you go to school woman?" Shikamaru asked. He stood up fixing his clothes a bit. Temari didn't answer. But took a towel out of her closet.

"C'mon Slavey let's take a shower." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the bathroom. Shikamaru was suprised this woman has such strong grip and can actually drag him inside the bathroom.

He blinked for a moment. Trying to process what's before him. A woman,a blonde,with teal beautiful eyes,who has a very troublesome personality. She seems to be the reason of the troubles Shikamaru is having now. He frowned. He wondered where is Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke would probably be trying to find out where he is,usually they would always hang with him. What will they think for him being absent? What will they think of the position Shikamaru is in? They would laugh. Why would they? Because they were right. Shikamaru Nara,No matter how hard you try to live a normal life,it will never happen. He damned the destiny of not having a mundane life. Of course he has much control over this because he has a choice of who to marry. And he will not marry this woman. He will not.

Temari's back was facing Shikamaru. She hesitated for a moment. She was expecting some comment for her to stop what she's about to do but nothing came. She took a quick look,Shikamaru seem to be deep in thought. Something was bothering him. She smirked. Yes,it must be her that's been. It's obvious isn't it? He has been complaining the most. What a cry baby.

She grabbed the end of her shirt to take it off. She pulled it up,revealing most of her upper skin. Her skin was fair tan. Shikamaru attention drifted back. He noticed what she was doing and now his eyes went a bit bigger. This is the first time he had ever seen these kind of things well unless you go to the beach,there's alot of those but it's more exciting when there's only you and the opposite. And no boyfriends around to glare at you when you stare at their girls. He gulped. Ok,Snap out of it. She's just a woman. You're just a man,in the same bathroom taking off clothes...And I'm not helping myself.

Temari turned around and looked at Shikamaru down to up. Shikamaru doesn't like this kind of observing. He is not entertainment. There's nothing interesting about him,he should know,he bores himself to almost death. He likes it the other way around. Observing a woman...and no,he reason to himself. It's not wrong. It's for the sake of science! Yes,or so Naruto's grandpa always told. Then again he may be wrong because he ends up getting beat up by lots of women.

Temari had moved forward,way close for comfort,meaning a good thing? She had moved her arms around Shikamaru. She pulled up his shirt. Instinctly Shikamaru helped her.

Temari eyes widen a bit. Then she bit her lower lips gently,without her knowing it. She whisphered under her breath "Damn..."

What was revealed was a very in shape Shikamaru. His body seem perfectly slim. Not those kind of huge muscles. But they are well formed muscles none the less. Close to a ten pack. A line that makes you want to see more than you should. Temari's hand traveled on Shikamaru's chest and one rested on his stomach. Shikamaru could feel heat forming somewhere. He was trying to figure out who was producing such heat. Maybe it's her or maybe him. Maybe both. It felt akward yet good. He can't explain why. Her hands felt smooth against his skin,that's all he could say. He didn't need protest.

She suddenly pushed Shikamaru against the door making a loud noise because of the friction. Shikamaru winced a bit because he wasn't expecting that. But he was damning himself why he didn't. Is he an assasin or what? How can this woman lower his defenses so much and he doesn't even realize this is happening?

Her body got close to his again. Really touching. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. She was unsure if he would let him that's why she had done it slowly. So she could pull away with not much reaction put into it. No complaints were heard. She lean up and Shikamaru followed her movements and suddenly they kissed. Their lips meeting. His hands rested on her waist now. He pulled her closer. Temari pulled away from him. Their eyes met suddenly. Temari sighed. She can't do this. She barely knows him. And she just wants fun not something serious especially with a guy younger than her.

"Sorry..Shikamaru you can uhm..go outside and wait until I finish my shower." Temari said. As if that would explain the action she done.

Shikamaru didn't destroy his eye contact with Temari. He was much smarter than he thought. He understood the body language that just happened. He didn't answer back to what she asked him to do.

He turned around and opened the door,exited and closed it. He sighed. He felt really stupid all of a sudden. A hypocrite,perhaps.

No future will come out of this relationship because it is base on lies. You must not let yourself fall because then you have failed. You must not be emotionally involved. Your action must only be action,nothing else.

If they jump to conclusion of more,that is their problem not yours. And you shouldn't bother making yourself guilty because they had risk themselves. You merely let them because it was their choice.

A phone was ringing. Shikamaru followed the noise and found a black cell. Should he pick it up? He was thinking of telling Temari about it but doesn't want to ruin her shower. Maybe the person can leave a message.

He picked it up and answered. He made a quiet noise,which is kind of saying hello for him.

"Babe,You there?" Babe? Is this person referring to Temari? She has a boyfriend? He smiled a little,he didn't know Temari would let a guy call her with some pet names.

"Your Babe isn't here at the moment." Shikamaru sounded bored. Annoyed. Which the person on the other line mistook as an offense or maybe having a guy around Temari's cell sets him off?

"Where is Temari? Who are you? You're gay if you're a guy right? Tell me that man." Shikamaru frowned a bit. He dislike people who are so inquisitive.They ask too many question that needs answer.

"Shower.Shikamaru.No,I prefer the opposite sex. They're much fun." Shikamaru answered. He didn't lie. Honesty is the best policy. Though it's not the only policy!

"Haha Very Funny kid! Can you tell my babe that she has to call me when you see her?" He sounded cocky. He doesn't really considering that Shikamaru is a threat on their relationship.

Shikamaru frowned. So what if he's fifteen? He is a man. Not a boy anymore. Even if he doesn't even have much experience. He is a threat! Uhm...Is he? He didn't feel like it since he was pushed off of her. But then again maybe she did it because she has a boyfriend? Then wouldn't having a sex slave still be consider as physically cheating? He started wondering what will happen if this guy finds out.

"I'm not a kid. But sure,shit head" Insulting him made Shikamaru much better. Shikamaru is a man,some how immature though. But aren't we all? He hanged up suddenly. He refused to talk anymore.

Kind of funny,how he didn't even ask question about the guy. Maybe because it's not his business and he hates being curious about some stuff that doesn't concern him. He'll be just like Ino,if he does that.

He turned around because he heard water dropping down on the carpet. What he sees,maybe another billion man's fantasy but they can never conjure this because the woman standing in front of him is too much to even picture. It would take them billions to even come up with it. Some Men aren't creative,he thought. Just as long as they have breasts and some juicy butts with pretty faces,it's okay with them. But they don't notice the simplest details,the simplicity of a woman that can make her far beyond than breath taking that you wish you could just see her now. In every person there is a different view. Is it him making her look like this in his mind? No. That's how she looks like. What's the difference now? He seen her before. He seen her on the date,seen her when he thought he be dead,seen her mistaken her for an angel,seen her when he fallen because of her...now seeing her! Her eyes! Teal,aren't they? He gulped. He'll blame the hormones. He'll blame her. The kiss inside the bathroom. The lies she told. She's playing with him isn't she?

Is that it? Him as a toy a mere entertainment. Like how her brother had said about getting bored and replacing him. He winced a bit.

Some how Shikamaru's eyes drifted to her lips. They look soft,kind of pink-ish. Her hands were clutching the towel that covers most of the area that shouldn't be seen unless you're married to her. Her hair was down of course. Wet,making her hair seem like dark brown instead of the honey blonde. Her cheeks were kind of red. Maybe it was the hot shower she took? Or maybe its his imagination again. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't sad is she?

"Who called?"

Oh,so she was worried about who called her? Why would she look so worried so much about a phone call? That seems very odd. She's hiding secrets from him.

He doesn't care. They don't share any close bonds that would make it as an offense to keep secrets.

"I don't know"

She frowned. Shikamaru predicted that. He wasn't lying.

"What did the person say?"

"Said to Call"

She blinked. She smiled a little. So here is smart guy talking and not even giving any hints? Does he even notice that Temari is not really wearing clothings?

"Shikamaru,C'mon tell me already,please?" She pouted a bit. Coming closer to him. Shikamaru backed away a bit. So Temari stopped. She didn't like what he's doing one bit.

She's not a disease that can kill! Why the hell is he backing away like that? It's not like I did anything wrong,seriously. It was a kiss and then a push out of the door without any explanation why.

"Babe?" Shikamaru questioned. Maybe saying that word would give her a dead give a way unless alot of guys call her babe,and she lets them but he doubts that Temari would even let them,unless they want an early death wish. Then perhaps she would let them.

"Are you calling me babe? The hell something wrong with you?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"No. A guy called. He said where was his babe and you can't deny because he did say your name."

She gulped. So much for secrecy! Damn,Shikamaru finding things so easily. Damn stupid fiancee of hers calling at the wrong time.

"Listen. I'm going back to my place. Just tell your brothers that I'm not going to say a word. And make sure you call your babe now before he starts hunting me down for not telling you. I don't need the shit head giving me some drama he will inflict upon himself." Shikamaru explained going around her and then about to head for the door but was stopped. Because a dagger just hit the door. He stared at the dagger,surely he wasn't the target? Boy,this family seems murderous at every moment he spends his time in this house.

"I can't let you. Gaara and Kankurou would kill you without any mercy. I don't want Hinata hating me for letting my brothers kill her fiancee's best friend and all." She sounded cold. So she only didn't want him to leave because of her best friend? Wow. She doesn't really care about the idea that he dies huh? What a heartless one...maybe..Now he would smash his head later for even thinking some complimentary things about her.

"Listen here you trouble some woman. I have a job. I'm a killer too. I can handle them. I only lost to Kakashi because I didn't expect it. I'm going to leave and you're not stopping me..." He glared at her.

He didn't really wanted the glare to be as horrible. But he had no choice,he has to scare her. So she'll stop acting like she can beat the shit out of him too.

Temari laughed. She was fixing her towel. Suddnely daggers started flying towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru blinked in suprisement and dodge them. One was close though on hitting a flesh.

"Selfish aren't you blondie?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Whatdya mean you fricken pineapple head?" Shikamaru twitched at the nickname. So what if he suddenly tied his hair up? Does he really look like a pineapple?

"You could have just said so,don't to be a pretender." He had grabbed the daggers that landed on the door and threw them back at her.

Temari had noticed that all his aim were deadly fatal especially if they hit her. At least she was quick with her feet. It was a close call.

A shadow appeared. It was his shadow. He was in front of her. She would have screamed but what can a weaponless human do to her? She can take a hit.

This hit she wasn't expecting. His hands were formed into a fist last thing she saw. But now they are holding her face. While he kisses her. He broke the kiss suddenly.

"I understand your selfish. You rather have me for yourself. It's alright,as long as your happy." So now he's teasing her. What an akward...situation (I would have said idiots)

It started with a fall

Leading to the bathroom

Kissing. Attracting.

Clothes going off.

A call reveals frustration

Becoming anger and destruction

Here they are again-

why have they tried to kill?

one must not admit defeat?

Temari didn't like the closeness because if she cave in and urge him for more,it would mean,yes she wanted him? So instead she had punched his guts. He grunted at this. His eyes closed.

"Thanks Slavey,I'm happy now" The devil!? He shouldn't have said as long as your happy. Damn woman made it as a free ticket to actually beat him. Women! Are they really this violent?

"Take a shower,towels are in the closet." She announced. Shikamaru frowned. This really mean he can't go anywhere huh?

But he did was he was told. He really is living up to his name as a slave huh? At least,he gulped at the thought. Not the sex part. But a slave none the less.

When he headed for the bathroom he started wondering of illegal things. You can't be a slave! It's wrong,against the law. And if he was force to do IT wouldn't that be rape...? Well if he like said no. But still. He's a minor. She's an adult. An Adult in a relationship. Trouble some woman putting me in her life like some kind of toy. I'll show her! For some reason it only takes one woman to make him look so low. If he really thinks about it he has been demoted...into what is called honorable and all.

Because he,Shikamaru Nara,is being boss around by a woman.

He is in debt because it was her that saved his life and her again insisting that he must stay here to stay alive.

He has to be the one pretending to be her sex slave. He got beaten up by a girl,just not too long ago. He lets this girl make a fool out of him!

Maybe he should have listen to what Naruto was talking about when he was telling about the story of his grandfather Jiraiya falling in love with this woman.

A woman that had almost killed Jiraiya. A woman that broke his heart. A woman who did kind of boss him around. A woman who had saved his life. A woman he had insulted at the start.

A woman that first thought of him as some low life.

That story wasn't something Shikamaru would have payed attention too. He didn't. It was trouble some hearing about trouble some women. Why does the girl win? Surely they aren't much powerful than men.

Shikamaru had always commented that A man doesn't hit a woman. And battles are mostly for men. He had recieved some awful comments about his views because they thought that he was sexist. It's not his fault he was brought up that way. An old fashion way when women all do was like clean the kitchen and stuff and take care of kids while the men,like him,do the hard jobs. Go to wars. Supply the woman's need.

**Now this is troubling**

Temari had already put clothes on when her phone started ringing. She was debating if she should answer it. As far as Shikamaru confess to her,her fiancee had called. Her fiancee is the only one who has guts to call her babe. But she did threaten to kill him once they get married. The idiot even asked why would she wait for marriage and she joked about wanting to see if he was worth keeping. Sure,most of her comments seem to bring akwardness mood but it's how she is. Whatever their mind leads to that's there fault,not hers. She grabbed the cell and looked for the number except it was restricted and there was "Unknown" there.

Would it hurt to answer? Nope.

She answered the phone,she was about to say hello but a voice already came from the other line.

"Hey Temari? This is Sasuke Uchiha" Now this is a suprise. Uchiha seems to have a way of finding out girl's number. Since he had called Hinata before and now her.

"What do you want? An argument is that it?" She sounded irritated. He sounded not like the Sasuke on the television who was supposedly cold and all.

"No...You see,Naruto bothered me and stuff. We were wondering if you have seen Shikamaru. We're worried." Sasuke and Naruto worried about Shikamaru? Aren't they such great friends?

"Why draw a conclusion that Shikamaru is at my house?" Now seriously why would they? As far as dating goes,Shikamaru and herself never even dated.

"Because it's kind of funny to explain...We know what Shikamaru does. As much as he seem he doesn't look like he has the upper hand..He does."

Now he isn't making any sense at all! He continued talking anyways since Temari doesn't know what to say about the things he's saying.

"You see,he put a tracking device on his clothes just to be in the safe side. He gave me the tracker. Which by the way leads to the Subaku mansion. I find it funny."

He what!? A tracking device? And he hasn't mention anything? How could that tracker even sneak through their safety? They have things around the house that detects them...

"Please. All you have to answer is a yes or no question,that's all." Sasuke was making a deal?

"Sure. I mean,if everything goes wrong. I know where you live as well." A threat? Sasuke laughed. Why does he find it amusing? She fronwed furiously.

"Shikamaru is still alive?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No"

"Is he sleeping in your bedroom?"

"Why the hell are you asking that!?"

"Yes or No"

"Yeah" She mummbled softly. When she thought of it,it was a good idea to keep him close by. But now when she tells his friend it seems odd.

"Aren't you eighteen?" How does he know?

"Yes" Why am I even going through with this?

"Have you kiss Shikamaru?"

"No" She was fast on replying onto that one.

"Tsk,look here woman,it comes to a shock you did kiss him. I don't see why hide it."

"How?"

"Lying detector. I find it useful. It's one of those random things Shikamaru made it himself. He finds it troublesome buying one."

"Did you like the kiss? Is he a great kisser?" She would have laughed at this. First she thought a shooting might happen soon because someone knows what happened to Shikamaru. Now it looks like a match make.

"You know what Sasuke Uchiha? Why are you still asking question when you know your friend is here!?"

"Oh. I can't be friends with my friend's love interest? Is that illegal?"

"Love intesterest? Since when do you believe in love?"

"I do believe in feelings. Shikamaru on the other hand explains love in different terms. Love is suppose to be irrational. He makes it rational enough because then he can avoid it." So Shikamaru doesn't believe in love?

"Right. Congratulation on your engagement."

"Thanks,anyways I don't see Shikamaru at school..Don't tell me you'll make it obvious he's missing? That's a dead give away. His job would know."

"Hey! The moron said he didn't want to." And why is his friend helping her hide Shikamaru? That's interesting.

"It's fine. I just wanted to see how he was doing. He usually makes things interesting no matter how boring he acts."

"Alright. So are we done talking?"

"Depends...Kakashi Hatake. He gave us a hard time. I found him...Shikamaru put a tracking device on him too. So Naruto pretended to look for someone. He didn't even realize it was a plan. Kind of funny what Naruto and I go through being friends with an assasin. If you were wondering how we easily defeated Kakashi...It's not that easy. He apparently isn't lacking any skills. He comes close to Shikamaru's IQ. But Naruto handle it. Though I feel bad for Naruto because he has a huge bump on his head. Now if you don't mind,please inform this to Shikamaru. And yes,I'll know if you do it or not."

Here I thought I have the upper hand on the cry baby. But how can this be possible. All this time he always had the upper hand.

"You know where he is. You have captured Hatake. Why aren't you getting him?" Yes,that was a very logical question ineed,that Sasuke laughed. He was waiting for the question.

"Because you seem so determine on keeping him,No matter how lame the excuse." She was about to ask more question but Sasuke Uchiha had hanged up.

She dropped the phone on the carpet. Giving a soft thud when it landed.

She layed herself on her bed and took a pillow and burried her face there. Trying to analyze the information that just been given out unexpectedly.

Shikamaru an Assasin. A student who is fifteen years old. From the information Sasuke had said, Kakashi come close to Shikamaru's IQ ...Does that mean he reaches over 200?

The way he had done things under circumstances he was in...He predicted what had happened. If he had predicted this to happen why hadn't he prepared a weapon to defend himself?

DAMN! He wanted to see the enemies! He wanted to capture Hatake Kakashi! And he is indeed succesful. A great pretender. So he is still working... But he must know his friend would have called.

So he was waiting for her to react to it? What does he expect,he'll be killed? Damn,Cry Baby takes a long time in the bathroom...She sat up suddenly. Anticipating.

She power walk towards the bathroom. She opened it suddenly. She was about to yell but something caught her throat that she was unable to speak.

Shikamaru was standing there still wet but was reaching for the towel...And yes,naked.

She suddenly backed away and closed the door. She was blushing. She will not lie about that. Because...who wouldn't feel like that if you've seen a naked attractive man staring back at you?

Especially when you had just barge in and disrupt their time of clarity.

The door opened again. She didn't want to turn around. Maybe she should apologize.

"Hey,Troublesome,don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to lock?" She spat back. Maybe she can turn this around.

"Oh,So this is my fault?"

"Isn't it?"

"I guess so"

"Really?" She sounded suprise.

"Yeah,turn around,it's rude to talk to someone this way." He has manners at least.

She turned around. Ok,maybe it was kind of weird the way she had looked at him down to up. Of course,she wanted to make sure that he is properly covered! His hair was wet and wow,he looks sauve..she frowned.

"So it's my fault. Sorry."

"You easily give up." She smirked. Acting this way makes the situation much better to handle.

"No,I'm just truthful. Because I had assumed you were the type of woman who just don't go opening bathroom doors when you know someone is supposedly taking a shower,I didn't close it. I kind of trusted you about that. But now I am going to assume that it's much easier to be in the safe side than let your guards down." Shikamaru explained.

He was truthful. A jerk is truthful too.

So he knows about the call? What is he waiting for? She has to tell huh?

"Pfft. Let your guards down" She repeated those words.

Suddenly Temari had reached for the gun that she had put behind her earlier. Shikamaru was fast too. He suddenly went behind her. But the gun followed even though she has turn because turning would be deadly for her. She felt a cold sharp metal against her neck. It was one of those daggers she threw at him. He took one and kept it. The gun was pointed to his head. While free hand clutched his wrist that's holding the dagger.

He on the other hand is holding her hund that holds the gun. Now this is some situation.

"You never did let your guard down..."

"I did.I fell asleep next to you without a worry."

"You were trying to get out,moron. You were struggling."

"Well...But I still fell asleep,didn't I? Next to you until you have pushed me off your bed."

"Haha,funny. So you do know what your friends have done huh?"

"Pretty Much"

"Why haven't you said a word about it? Do you like lying or something?"

"How did I lie to you?" 

"You didn't say anything! I was helping you,wasn't I? Don't you think I deserve to know this?"

"Keeping secrets and lying are different. My secrets are true,why would someone keep fake secrets? I have never lied to you. I don't think you deserve it."

He knew that she was about to ask how will she know that his secrets are true and then he goes on saying why would someone fake secrets,which make sense.

"Why not? I was the one who told my brothers to call our doctors to save your life!"

"You were the one who attacked me with daggers and the way you move makes me wonder if your hands are clean." She knew what he was talking about. But she rather not mention it.

"What do you mean? I just took a shower,so my hands should be clean." He laughed. It was pure laugh.

"No,they aren't. You're holding a very dirty gun there." Now it was her turn to laugh. Now she knows why can't she be trusted,really. He has proof.

"So wanna know what your friends told me or do you already know?" She inquired suddenly. This guy is unbelievable. He predicted her movements,he was like her shadow.

"Yes. Since you gave the information away."

"Huh? Information? You mean you didn't know your friends would be succesful on what you told them to do?"

"I didn't. Now I do. You're pointing a gun at me and before the way you just barge in..and the facial expression on your face seems like you found out something. And you just asked me,if I know what my friends had done. So I replied Pretty much,because you know about it. That means Sasuke gotten a hold on you." She frowned. She likes it better when she thought he was helpless in a way,captured by her family.

"My facial expression was like that because I saw you naked you idiot!" She barked. He twitched. He laughed. He likes the way she can make a serious moment have an injection of humor into it.

"Oh"

"Shikamaru"

"Mhm...?"

"Don't you find it troublesome holding that dagger against me?"

"Not really..."

"Why?"

"Because I get to be really close to you without your lover thinking it's wrong and that I want you because I merely am defending myself and the dagger gives messages of I want to kill you."

"It still has the word want and you in it you only added words to change the meaning."

"Look,I'm not going to kill you. But I had decided to do this because you have a damn gun."

"It's much easier to be in the safe side." Shikamaru frowned. He really needs to find out comments that can't be use against him. He hates it when his explanation is used against him because he has no other way to contradict it. Or maybe there is.

"Sometimes some are worth the risk"

"And this shows a message that says we both think we're not worth the risk." She got a point there,Shikamaru thought.

"Nah,we're just paranoid. Let's reason and say it's the things we do that make us believe."

"Kind of true. So...when are you going to drop?"

"Troublesome first"

"I consider you troublesome." She said.

"Good thing,I think you are too."

She suddenly let go of his wrist and her hand moved to his face. She angled herself a little so she can see his face a bit. She leaned up and kissed him.Funny,he's kissing back. She ended the kiss.

"I should have answered Sasuke that you are a great kisser and I enjoy your kisses." He blinked. Now he didn't know that. Figures,Sasuke would have said something about this situation.

"Should have just tortured him more. By saying,wouldn't you love to find out." Shikamaru explained. Temari blinked,still looking at him.

"Is he gay?" Shikamaru laughed and shook his head.

"But Naruto and Sasuke accidently took each other's first kiss. Because they were arguing alot and Naruto went to close and I guess a force made it happen."

Oh,now this was an interesting fact. Whoa? Wait Hinata! Hinata should know this,Temari thought.

"What about you?"

"Just you. Not much of a relationship person."

They had lowered there weapons and kind of backed away since they were close to each other.

"Oh,suprising...for a guy who's smart and can fight and is good looking..you never been in a relationship."

"Waste of time"

"Really? And here I thought Sasuke was the non social type of guy but hey he has a fiancee. And he has fans. He has the medie surrounding him."

"I'm an assasin. My job is dangerous,I could be killed at any given moment. So I figured to wait until I retire."

"Are you serious? Who would have an old guy?"

"I don't see why people don't like aging. It's natural. And if you figure,you marry young because you're smitten by their young looks. But truly looks disappear and then you really have to be content on how your lover looks like for the sake of love,which I find really interesting."

"Why is that?"

"Because when they say they love and for the sake of love,do they even know what they're talking about? Don't you find people ignorant saying things they don't know?"

"Love is an emotion"

"Define love"

"..." She frowned. She doesn't know. She had looked up in the dictionary many times,mostly they say affection or feelings. Ok,now she seems doubtful. She has a fiancee,who she thought she loves even though they haven't done anything that consider them as a couple. But how can she even say she loves her fiancee now when this guy right in front of her had suddenly made her realize she doesn't know what it is.

Considering what happened between the two of them,both wouldn't say it's love. Heck,now both thinks that they don't know it.

**Authors Note: XD HAHAHAHA I cut it short!! **

**Of course,this story is confusing mix with nonsense and then again it's a fanfiction. o.o my imagination.**

**Question need to be ask,that needs answering,I must say so myself. : But when this fiction is finish then the answer would be revealed.**

**I bet you guys didn't expect this...hahahaha! XD Shikamaru has the upper hand. I told you all I need is twist and every point of the story can be change. **

**You guys have to ask question! **

**Ask,**

**does that mean they have feelings for each other since the way they ah kiss and stuff?**

**Or does that mean they hate each other because they mention the they are not worth the risk and they did try killing each other in a way?**

**What's going to happen next? Who the hell is Temari's fiancee? **

** o -gasp- what happened!? How did Kakashi got captured by Naruto? o.O; **

**Now you guys can swear at me XD**

**say "The hell is wrong with you? You made us wait..and we don't really got any answers but more question! You just want us to read and read huh?"**

**Yeah,pretty much. If you guys want to get a hold of me,just say so. : I mean who dont have my space these days? LOL I'm hungry that's why I cut it short. And I really want to torture you guys.**

**i.i I love my reviewers! Love 'em! Truthfully..Peeps,if you ask me...I don't believe in love. But how funny,this is some what a love story. I have asked my brother what's love particularly.**

**He always have an answer and he always was honest with me,but he merely said he doesn't know. And I did asked him,if you don't know love,how can you say you love someone and he made a face. And only said a word and the word is..Believing. Of course,Bro always reminds me of a logical person. He did explain how love happens,in the logical way. **

**So if Shikamaru says something logical in the next chapter and this chapter and the way he acts...I'll just say Shikamaru is my brother. Since my bro gives me ideas of what I should make Shikamaru do and stuff. They do have similar personality,if I really think of it. **


	9. Not Yet Nor is it Tomorrow

**Authors Note: Continue...No wait,just wanted to say due to the fact I know people read this,even though no reviews are left,I still appreciate it. : Because writing is a hobby and I wouldn't let anyone torture themselves and create a whole imagination of the outcome. But I rather let you do that,but I get pissed off when I read such fascinating stories and they don't finish! So I really don't want to be a hypocrite,even though in the end we all are,if we think hard about it. It's like the most thing you dislike,is actually in you. **

**Just a fair warning,you may have notice the humor going around the story,heck is everywhere. But truly I am a writer that doesn't stick in just one emotion for long. It gets mundane. And it will give me writer's block. Though I don't get those,at least not yet, I'm just lazy. **

**Sincerely,**

**Anne/Wes**

**A given thought**

A thought comes to mind when you were on the top and suddenly dropped. A thought comes to mind when you had reach that top. And you should ask why not stay in the middle? To get caught in the top,you can't stay there for ever if eternity excisted. So obviously the only way you can go is down. So why do you make such a big deal over something that has been obviously predicted? In was expected,wasn't it? In able to be a winner one must know how to lose because then they won't know how much it takes to win and compete.

Though being in the top for so long makes you paranoid in a way. It makes you keen. You notice every small movements or details. Honestly can you relax when your mind keeps working too much than normal for thinking of ways to stay there and not let yourself be beaten. You only hurt yourself when you become so stubborn and end up being wrong. Maybe it's the ego that makes human be that way. It's human nature isn't it?

And here we are trying to be civilize yet our barbaric side is always there with us,only hiding,or can't be seen by the naked eyes. Is only nature to find a mate and reproduce,that has been an instinct and then we,as we say the clever ones,create beliefs. Believing that it is wrong to have sex when you're young and you're not married. Believing sex is an action to show affection,which is some how wrong because sex is just a way of reproducing. If you think hard enough humans are not far off as a computer is. They have programs too. They make errors. Humans just happen to think chemical reacting are called "feelings" and naming each of them. In the scientific way,and in the logic way if someone ask what is the meaning of meaning can you tell me? I doubt it. Even now,words we speak are just make believe. Just like how codes and all those numbers programs the computer in able for it to communicate.

Have you ever thought of Evolution? Have you ever thought of Creation?

You cannot prove that evolution excist. It is a theory that needs to be proven. You cannot obtain hard proof of it because to go through evolution you must wait for a very long time and we humans don't last that long.

I will never believe in humans being the smartest in this Earth. Tell me,we learn about how life is suppose to be balance and here we are destroying the balances and consuming so fast we're destroying Earth and killing the other creatures along with it. We're creating things that are dangerous for our own health. I saw animals act before,they run away when they see danger. And here we are looking and creating it. Complication.

Why can they just stick with whatever they know? Why must they search more? Why can't they be content at the way things are and trying to stop how the flows go? Humans are stubborn. Humans are curious.

When they can't explain things in a way they don't understand they'll use the word believe. Define Believe.

You give a human a tree and let see what happens to it. Scary.

Should we ask...which was better? The past where we all came from. Or now,the world as we have created or forced to make it as.

**Here we are in some how a situation**

If Shikamaru had been in school he would have made a new friend that dealt those thinking with him. But sadly he was not at school. But that same thinking was in his mind some how. Because when he had said love doesn't really excist,he tried thinking hard of it. Eventually he frowned because as much as he knows how can he be for sure Science is not lying? And that magic is actually true. Just because you have no proof does not mean it is not true. Which always thought him to see and force himself in different views. He should have taken back what he said about love then again he can do it later. Because he for one,hadn't experience it yet. Whatever and However it feels he doesn't know. Maybe he had? He wasn't just aware of it. Is that possible?

When he was younger he had a puppy. He was lazy but he did do what he was suppose to. He took care of that puppy. But then he had started school. He went home and did the same thing except less time being spent with the dog. The more time had passed by the more he doesn't do things as much which made him think how was that possible when he was sure that if he keeps doing it,it will make it a habit. Instead it was the opposite. The dog apparently left because it felt neglected. That's when Shikamaru realize what just had happened. He just found out what went wrong when the out come came. He could have prevented it but he didn't know there was anything wrong. He wasn't aware of the excistance of a problem. Maybe that can happen with the so called love? You won't realize it was until it leaves? So what's the use of having it when you find out it is too late to get it back.

This debating of thought made his head pound just once and he stopped. Until some how a cloud of thoughts came by.

If it is not love. What is it that's happening here? He only had the simplest answer. It was Human Nature.

There was one part that always is mistaken for love in the human nature,which is what we call attraction of physical. Or lust. A sin,if you had read the bible,which Shikamaru had suprisingly.

Now that was clear. So it's not love he feels toward this troublesome blonde. It's merely lust nothing deeper than that. He was satisfied now. Of course,people who see love in logic will be harder to fall in love cause they analyze it before they even decide to jump or take risk which is trouble making. But that's how they think. That is how Shikamaru Nara thinks. Being so knowledgable is troublesome.

He sighed. What happen to his brain when he's tired the common sense to do is sleep? What happen to the simplicity of life? Now there is school and there is job and the hell even a woman to try face.

Hormones make life change. Aging make life change. He sighed again. He even wonder why is he trying hard on his job? He wasn't one to try hard in life. Because simple logic comes to mind. Why try hardin life and gain golds when you cannot ever get out of life alive and cannot surely bring the golds? It's true. Life,a state that is not death.

He realize his thoughts had yet again made him space out because he forgot about Temari just staring at him at the moment. Boy,he sure do get distracted a lot.

Maybe because I'm thinking too loud,Shikamaru thought. Now he shook his head because he is acting crazy at the moment by just seriously been talking to much with himself in his thoughts. Stupid Mind!

"Cry Baby are you day dreaming? For a person who just got the upper hand you sure give alot of opening to get it stolen from."

"For a smart person like yourself you sure help your opponent alot instead of helping yourself. Now we're even."

"No we can't be even. We're odd."

"What? We're even...you don't make sense. Tell me how we're not even?"

"Because we're odd..as in different." Shikamaru blinked. At least the blondie has a sense of humor or maybe craziness. Possibly both. And what's bothering Shikamaru is..this crazy person is making sense to him.

"I would love to chat more but I have a job to do. Reporting and stuff. I need to finish this mission. It's really troublesome,especially when I have another woman to deal with later on."

"Another woman? Ino?" Shikamaru raise one of his eyebrow.

"Eh,none of your business. Beside you have a fiancee to attend to. See,if we can just pretend this never happen everything would be back to normal."

"What's with you setting your life in such a boring one? It's like you're trying to achieve normality when there isn't really anything like that."

And why would you keep bringing my fiancee as a subject or an excuse for you to leave? What do you want me to do,leave him keep you? Temari thought for awhile. But she doubted that's the case.

Not when I'm around you at least,Shikamaru thought,then contradicted himself since his friends are far from normal even his parents and his jobs. Okay,he's in denial. It never do hurt to wish and dream can it?

"You mean graduate,have a job,make lots of money to help my family...? What's wrong with that? Those planning are practical aren't they?" Temari frowned.

Is it too late to ask Gaara for a far exciting sex slave? Because I doubt he's easily excited at all...Temari thought. Trying to supress her laughter.

"Where's the dramatic life? The exciting part in your description? Like courting someone?"

"Women" He sighed "Dramatic,Exciting,Courting-Don't need it. It's just obstacles that gets in my goal." And this is why women are women.

"Do you want a family?" She didn't want to ask that but she's getting irritated enough.

"Of course,I want two children,A girl and a boy" Shikamaru said without any hesitation. It seem he had already planned all long while ago.

"Exactly how are you going to find a wife to give you those when you're not even willing to court!? At least be energetic god damn." Temari complained. The more she talks the more she finds Shikamaru having so many faults that irks the hell out of her. She can't believe she slept with this guy.

"Simple,Arrange Marriage. They still do those kind of things,so courting is not needed. Though my father went through lots of trouble just to get with my mom...she is...troublesome..."

"And how can you be sure you're going to get two children and it be a boy and a girl?"

"I have confidence in my manhood,thank you very much" He gave a slight smirk,which Temari didn't suspect he would have done.

"You're not too young to start doubting you know." Temari chuckled. Teasing her enemy about sterility problems,now this is just priceless. How many chances do you get to do these kind of things?

"Argh! YOU! You make me distracted enough I was suppose to be leaving. Damn I'm an idiot."

"Alright..you can leave..." She gave him an innocent smile,he went towards the door again and frowned. He didn't have proper clothes on. He's properly covered but no clothes!

He turned and glared at the blonde troublesome girl before him. Should I believe my father when he said women are unpredictable and can be our weakness? No,doubt it.

It's just one of those old saying a rise and fall of a man behind it is a woman. Really...there isn't any good example that happened in the history. He frowned furiously.

Maybe Cleopatra...Ceaser and...Anthony! They didn't really listen to the woman and look what happened to them. Kind of funny how they treated her as a mistress but they eventually ended up

following what she wanted. That woman was cunning,what a shame she poisoned herself. Since the other ruler wanted her too,right? Haha,men are idiots...Okay,I'm insulting my kind now.

Hurry contradict yourself! Not every woman is as cunning as Cleo! True! But they all have the same thing,they bring trouble into their own life and other,like certain lovers.

Women are manipulative,needy and bossy. Which always leads to troublesome. Complication. Problems!

"Some clothes would be nice..."

"Ask my brother Gaara"

"He'll kill me"

"I thought you can handle?"

"Not at the moment because I feel very revealed..." He looked up at the ceiling. As if trying to distract from being embarras any further.

"It's okay. I remember back in history real men fight naked. They actually barely wore clothes. Now men seem rather...innocent of themselves as if revealing too much is death."

"That was history this is the present and tomorrow is the future which we will never know but can always make prediction. Things changed through time."

"Really? You mean men don't act as if they're the more important than female? Do you mean men go through the same pain women go through as well through time?"

"Err...Gee,I don't need you to sound so...emotional about it. Of course,Male wouldn't go through what female would eventually go through,but that's not their fault. You can't blame us." 

"You decides the sex of the baby?" I'm still offended by that emotional comment! Women are only really emotional because they eventually need to nurture! Damn you,she thought.

"The male...X and Y...err...hey it's not like we have control or we can choose what we give...you know.." He shrugged. Reverting his attention to her.

"I agree. It's not like you have control on what can happen next. What happens next and what happened before was meant to be."

"You're point is?"

"What's going to happen next is Shikamaru can't leave because...a bunch of killers are in the house. I don't want them asking me questions."

"Killers? What kind of killers?"

"Far beyond your ability. Ever heard of the Akatsuki?" His eyes grew wide. Of all the criminals to be ally with. The Sabaku are allies with them!

"You guys are...allies with those?"

"Yes,apparently we are" 

"You're not serious. You're joking. C'mon I'll forgive you if you just say the truth."

"But I am saying the truth Shikamaru,what's your problem?"

"What is YOUR problem? Don't you know being allies with those people is setting yourself in to those death list? Do you want to die early?" His voice starting to grow louder by the second.

"Why would you care if I die or not?"

"Temari! Don't be stubborn. Now is not the time to argue with me woman if I care or not. Because for pete sake if you're in with them as allies,My mission changes completely!"

And him getting angry about how she lives her life,which is none of his business,shows that he really is a meddling idiot that seems to care but he,himself don't want to point that out. That would be saying

'Hey once you came into my life I just can't seem to say good bye to you! And we're not even married yet!' WHAT!? yet? haha you gotta be kidding me...I'm being delusional,Bad timing you idiot.

"How does it change? You're confusing me Shikamaru...Can you lower your voice down? You're starting to scare me."

Scare her? The devil! He didn't really wanted to sound so...cold and scary..Nope. He was not that kind of person unless someone hurt the one he cares for...then that's a different story.

"I have no choice but to kill you without mercy,Temari. Do you understand that? Because they are the top list of to kill people along with anyone that helps them because they're criminals.

My job may fall into killing but it's purpose is to kill those people who are suppose to be dead because of what they've done. They do it because...they're bunch of power hungry idiots! And I'm furious because

If I find out you're one of those power hungry idiots...then Naruto's fiancee...Your friend Hinata..being friends with you...I can't help but conclude their family is bunches of criminals too."

"My friendship with Hinata doesn't have anything to do with those criminals. Don't you dare ruin their relationship because of this Shikamaru. This is our problem. And we're going to solve it with each other!"

"We!? There shouldn't even be a We here. You shouldn't even consider me as a friend of yours. I'm here at your resident as business. Can't you see I already knew who you are!? I was using you to get information!"

He knew that was true but there was another thing he left unsaid,why he is here,which he hadn't realize until like at the moment. It happened. He just didn't notice.

Even though at first I never knew who you were and I was trying to get away from troublesome. But Naruto guilt trip me,which led to you,which leads to this mission...and Temari again. He thought.

Temari went closed to him and instead of a slap meeting his face it was a fist that met. Shikamaru's stood his ground but his face did turn a bit. This girl can punch. Amazing he expected a slap not a punch.

"You...are one heartless person Shikamaru. I bet you knew that your friend Naruto...is engaged with Hinata. You knew who I was. You knew about my family,or have suspicion at least. So you used your friend to get here. You even made Kakashi believe about your stupid injury. And I'm such an idiot because I believed you were truly hurt. I considered you as a friend that's why I've argued so much with my brothers to let you live and not kill you. They would have killed you...this is what I get for even trying to trust a guy. You men are all the same! You call me selfish who's selfish now Shikamaru? Just because of a stupid job you become like this. Oh wait who am I to say this? I don't even know since the way you acted to already planned. Because you wanted to decieve me. You succeeded what are you going to do now Shikamaru? And those drama of saying I've put my life in deadly situation already...trying to act concern!"

She lowered her head. Her bangs covering her eyes. Tears started flowing down. Suddenly a chill of guilt went through Shikamaru.

Why can he ever just listen to his emotion? Oh,because being a logical person is much better to decide in knowledge instead of guts. Because it would save less trouble. Whoever had taught him this or made him think this way is wrong in this situation he is in. Because sometimes acting with your emotion is much better. He was scared though. He never was one to trust on his emotion. The way you play shougi isn't base in emotion. It's base on strategies. Skills and knowing your opponent well. It has nothing to do with emotion. It was his favorite game. Solving puzzles doesn't need emotions. You just need logic. Solving those sudoki problems don't need emotion you just need to plan and analyze it. He frowned.

You can never analyze emotions. You can't really use logic in emotion. You don't need strategies for feeling emotions.

Could he be blame for caring more about his job than this girl before him? He truly didn't mean to use his own friends like Naruto.He even acted like he didn't want to go with his friend and he ended up going..for his friend? Or his job? But seeing the opportunity he had to do it. No question ask,it was a mission given. A mission he is suppose to complete. He felt like a heartless person now. Here he really thought Sasuke was much worst than him seeing how he treats Sakura. But look at this,the way he had treated Temari and the fact he barely knows here and here he is torturing the girl. Making her cry. He didn't do it intentionally. Some how he manage to do it though. Shikamaru you are one stupid guy,he insulted himself silently.

Now if you really think about it,who's more manipulative? He is. But he isn't like this! No. It's just a job. Yes,he would keep telling himself that. It's just professional business. He doesn't need to show he is bothered by what he had done. No. He had no choice. Wrong. He always has a choice. For a very intelligent person he makes stupid choices in what really counts,which is particularly real life. Not just a game. Not just something you need to keep improving to be on top. Because in this real life,you can be as clever and great but you can never be sure to stay at the top. No,there is always something thrown at you that throws everything off balance. Making your thinking seem such reckless.

Emotion. He feels like...? He feels disappointed in himself for upsetting her. Yes,that's how he is feeling. Stop questioning your emotion and just follow them,Naruto always told him. He should just follow.

The instinct when someone is crying is to comfort them. Make them feel better. Everyone needs a hug. He struggled on trying to hug her. Because his emotion is leading to scared. But...he should risk it.

He let himself be dismay. No,fear is only there to lead to courage. Risk is only there because...there is no safety in real life. But we like to imagine there is.

Some how he had manage to hug her. Wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her. He rested his chin on top of her head.

What's amazing to him is how perfect she just fits into him. Now this is just...a small smile escaped him. She's right. He didn't leave her. But not because of the killers. May have started that way. But will end differently. We will never know till it happens.

She burried her head onto his chest. She didn't want to look at him. She never cried before especially in front of a guy,a complete jerk none the less!

But this jerk manage to be some what kind and sweet because here he is hugging her close. Trying to make her not be upset anymore. At least he's not afraid to be man enough to show in action he had done something wrong. He wasn't afraid of admitting his faults. This was something to be happy about. Because if he wasn't like that,Temari was sure he would be flying by now. Some where at least far away from her.

"I...I'm a jerk...a heartless jerk..." He said soflty. "I...I'm wrong...just...I thought...that..I'm..." He was struggling to say the word. He doesn't like it. Never was into those words. Words that doesn't even express much.

Her arms in return wrapped around him. As if saying he doesn't need to say it. She understand. Truly she does. Not completely. But you be suprise on how much people can understand each other without barely saying anything at all. Of course,for two smart people,who possibly see things differently some how they end up have a common ground. They can communicate..without any problems.

"I never am one to like apologies...because I always thought saying sorry is just a word. Proving that you'll be different is much better." He continued.

"I understand...Shikamaru" A whisper reply came from the blonde girl he had been hugging for quite awhile now."Are you leaving me?" She asked much softer than a whisper before that he had a hard time trying to

make out what she had just said.

"I..No,if I leave that's proving you I am a heartless jerk. Quite honestly...I want to prove you and myself wrong because I think that too.So I won't leave just yet."

And...another coincidence happens to make me stuck here with you again. It's kind of prologing the situation... How I wish my friends would just get me now,but I'm seriously thinking that some how I'll end up with her again. I seem to attract troublesome.

The great irony!

"They just escaped. I never really meant to say it..." She said smiling a bit,Shikamaru felt the smile against him. Though a pang of guilt went through her for a second. Yes,only a second because Temari knows how to control her emotions much better than Shikamaru. Some how women are much better in manipulating things,yes even their own emotions (In opinion).

"Really?"

"Okay,maybe it has some truth in it...but hey you can't blame me for feeling that way."

"I don't"

"But does this mean you're no longer my sex slave anymore? No more shower buddy huh?" She chuckled.

"As far as those name goes,we never follow. Beside I need to watch you,troublesome. But you're..." He didn't want to say it. That's saying something. Yes,it's saying 'But you're worth it'

"I'm what?"

"Troublesome"

"Takes one to know one"

"If I'm crazy then you must be too"

"So you're crazy Shikamaru?"

"Yes,because I seem to love hanging with what I call troublesome..." Does that make me a hypocrite? Actually not because I haven't said I will never be with trouble,it makes my life ironic. Because I avoid trouble but here is trouble whom I love spending my time with.

The problem with this situation is,He hasn't reported any to his job yet. He hasn't actually did his job. He just showed a great deal of emotion not too long ago and yet some how yelled at himself for not showing alot. Which is kind of irrational. Here he is,staying with a troublesome woman. But he was the one saying he rather not deal with troublesome. The thing that bothers him the most he has no other business staying with her anymore because he can escape easily. Like right now at the moment. Even though assasins and crazy deadly Akatsuki gang are here in the residence. But he can't stay here anymore with a real reason concerning his job because he can confirm that Temari and her family are allies with the deadly Akatsuki. So why is he here?

Because he's some what can't find enough courage to say good-bye.

Because he's a coward? Because he's afraid? Because he merely doesn't want to leave her be?

Beside he still needs to meet Temari's fiancee. Or so he hopes he does and Temari would be thoughful enough to introduce him. Wait wait wait...

I kissed her. She kissed me. We had physical contact. She's engaged. And here I am,not the one who is bethroted to her,but sleeping in the same room and same bed. Now how would her fiancee react to this?

Like hell,she'll say a word of it. Anyone would be smart enough not to mention a side line relationship. A frowned would appear but he controled himself not to frown because if he does. She would ask. And he rather not answer because he knows he wouldn't say the right things.

Temari is a cheater,Eh? Shikamaru thought. What a dare devil. He would confront her later on about this. He would not let this down...Because he is offended by the fact she is cheating with him. But he was happy at least he was not being cheated on.Err? He would mentally hit himself because what he just thought is stupid. (No kidding) He is just not good at making sense in the situation he is in because of himself doings.

And vice versa with Temari,in a way. Because Shikamaru can have a possible woman. Because he had mention a woman to attend to. Because she remembers him admitting he is lazy and that he expects his parents to set him an arrange marriage. And what if that's what would happen? Fury. But she,herself is engaged. Why make a fuss over something?

I wonder who Shikamaru was talking about...I wonder if she's pretty. Hmph,well who ever she is,she needs to wait. Actually no,she HAS to wait because Shikamaru said he won't leave. But there is always a word that comes up and the word is yet. Some how a feel of possesiveness drowned her. Even though Shikamaru is not an time to be own,she still feels possesive of him. Haha,she feels guilty though. What would her fiancee say if he ever finds out about this? Well he hasn't yet found out. Temari thought. There goes the word. Damn it all,that word should be banish in the english dictionary. Like promises of tomorrow.

**Who wants to make a bet?**

"So how's Shikamaru!?" Naruto asked loudly making his companions a bit deff.

"He's fine. But I doubt he'll finish his mission." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think that?" Kurenai asked. She was always curious about these young teenagers. They seem to pass even them,the much older one.

"Because...I don't know. We're teenagers. Things are bound to happen especially when they haven't happen yet." As if that made total sense.

"True...now how about untying me? I'm harmless. I haven't done anything wrong except save your friend." Kakashi interrupted. He had given up on teenagers logic because they really don't make sense at times.

They appear to be in his living room. They were all sitted on the couches. Kakashi on the other hand is tied. With chains and ropes in different knots. Tapes too. As if to prove they don't make sense!

"Negative Kakashi! 'Cause you know Shikamaru is our friend. If we let you go you're gonna tell them information that's going on here." Naruto explained.

"Beside what kind of assasin are you? Falling for a childish prank that Naruto pulled?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's not childish! It's very creative! You just don't realize how long it takes to make it...you don't appreciate my hard work is that it?" Naruto asked,seemingly offended.

"I agree with the brat. It wasn't childish he surely knows his oponent's weakness. You have to be grateful of him. I doubt you would thought of such things." Kakashi said.

"Nani!? I'm not a brat! You baka hentai! You remind me of grandpa..Are you two related?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head. But Naruto was actually glad he did something better than Sasuke.

"Naruto,I'm grateful but I quite agree with Sasuke. Never use that trick...it's...perverted...and why use me?" Kurenai asked. She felt violated at it.

"Eh...'Cause I don't know...You're like a very attractive woman Kurenai..Kakashi is a perve...you know...stuff...yeah...It was the only thing I could think of!" He laughed uneasily.

Boy,if Asuma and her hooks up,and he finds out what he just did to capture Kakashi...he would have a lot of bumps in the head. And probably hurt his ears from all the yelling that may come.

"Trying to reveal the ending of the new icha icha paradise and describing a woman who is actually Kurenai..." Sasuke said again. He laughed at this. His friend is an idiot. He just said describing because he didn't want to bring up the subject of what happened with much details.

"It worked. He closed his eyes and stuff since he's good in reading lips. And he was caught off guard by my plan!"Naruto explained.

"Very descriptive and creative words you use ei Naruto?" Kakashi teased. Amazing,the kid doesn't know the talent he has on being just like Jiraiya!

"Please don't persuade him to becoming a pervert. Or I would have to ruin your manhood Kakashi." Kurenai threatened. She was never one to accept porn. It's just wrong to her.

"Your sister is...scary..." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto shrugged. "So she's really not?"

"Well...depends everyone has their weakness. She's weak when it comes to Asuma..." Naruto confessed.

"Asuma? You're not talking about the Asuma who likes to smoke a lot right? And always carry those kind of knives...?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh! You know him! Cool,hey haven't we have this kind of conversation before? 'Cause it feels deja'vu!"

"Yes,in a way we had. Except you were implying you rather have me court Kurenai instead of Asuma."

"You what? Naruto what the hell is wrong with you? He's the enemy,why would you let your beloved sister date him?" Sasuke asked. Apparently they are oblivious to the fact Kurenai is with them.

"Ahh,crapipski? Shamalamadingdong? diddidee?" Naruto don't know why he is trying to do those things. So now he's making up words.

"Forget you,Naruto" Sasuke sighed. Kurenai and Kakashi exchange glances. They were possibly thinking the same thing,We're stuck with these trouble teens?

"Whatever,You Emo bastard. You gotta tell me why you explained to Temari that we can't get Shikamaru because she's determine to keep him." Naruto said,he was confused about that when Sasuke had called.

"Because that's how it is. She doesn't want to let him go. And possibly some how Shikamaru would like to stay longer." He's not even really giving a good reason.

"Shikamaru's plan was to get much information as he can and if he finds out about those..._akatsuki_..he would come back.Since they had a lead about Akatsuki having connections with the Sabaku. Beside didn't you just said that those people where there? And he's still there!"

"Don't you believe...maybe it's just me..But the rise and fall of a man behind it is a woman?" Sasuke asked Naruto with much seriousness in it.

"Yes. Look at you and Sakura...everytime your dimwitted brain tries to run away and there she goes saying it's nonsense Sasuke. And you believe her. Look at me! I'm having the time of my life being with Hinata

though she's actually sweet and innocent,she kind of acts bossy at times."

Naruto got silent and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow getting irritated by the looks Naruto is giving him.

"How is your love life Sasuke?" Naruto asked oblivious to the fact they have a captured person and another person in ear shot of the conversation.

"It's...alright" A soft reply that was filled in doubt from Sasuke. He doesn't know anymore. Sakura had been giving him cold shoulder for awhile now. He's not sure what he had done wrong.

Maybe because he hasn't been paying too much attention to her in the pass few days. Why can't she understand he has a career,a goal in life to finally beat his brother. He frowned. He wish she would understand more. It's not his fault,he can't be blame. She can't stay angry at him for he hand't done anything.

"Sasuke,I'm Sakura's best friend too as much as you are. Even though now you two are lovers.. you should show more affection towards her if you don't plan on her leaving you. But hey we're still young and so we can't all be that serious. Just saying that just because she's around now,saying she loves you and we'll be here for you doesn't mean it will last. Only time can decide what happens. Or practically what you can do about it while time passes by." Naruto spoke and possibly people would be left wondering if this is truly the high strung blonde boy they grew up with.

Sasuke frowned. He doesn't like the tone Naruto had spoke with. It's like saying if things ends between Sakura and himself,He is one to blame. Which to him,isn't true.

Sasuke is stubborn he doesn't believe time can only tell. The present says they're engaged and doesn't say ending. He has nothing to worry about.

"I'm going now. I have a shoot coming up." He stood up preparing heading towards the door that would be the exit.

"Sakuke..don't make me say to you in the future that I told you so." With that Sasuke was gone.

Now two adults and a teenager are remaining in the room.

Kurenai wanted to speak up because silence had come. She didn't even dare interrupt the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto because she believed that it doesn't need further attention. Because the attention to the matter is too much that a sense of akwardness came.

But Kakashi is much unconsiderate at it. He could really careless. He doesn't know the people. The more blunt the more excitement comes up.

"Kiddo,you spoke like you know what you were talking about. Eh?" Kakashi had a hint trying to annoy Naruto about something.

"Yeah because Hinata said the engagement might hold promises of tomorrow for me but tomorrow doesn't come. So I shouldn't hope for it to last long. Only to cherish every moment of it today. And the rest will find out eventually in time. She is a woman who knows what she's talking about. Beside I really think only time can tell what can happen." Naruto explained.

"Kid,is it me or you seem smarter 'cause you believe in that woman's word?"

"Believe it"

"Naruto is Hinata a sweet girl?" Kurenai suddenly asked.

"She is but then again she's bossy. She always apologize after when she realize she's like torturing me already. She explained that her friend Temari influenced her greatly.So my guess is Temari is some bossy scary woman! Am I right eh Kakashi?"

"Well..Indeed Temari is a scary woman. Scary woman may find themselves in trouble of populating because they intimidate men too much. That the men are scared to approach them."

"Nani...? Mhm...Is that why they made sure Hinata-chan is engage to someone? To make sure she actually gets married or something like that?"

The only thought Naruto was concluding is the Nara's curse. Shikamaru is stuck with a troublesome woman and seem unable to leave her. When seriously he has alot of chances to do so.

"It's a possibility. Temari is also engaged to some guy. Because her younger brother were worrying about her love life. They say she always hate men in general. So they finally tried solving it." Kakashi answered.

"Whoa? No way! Temari has a fiancee!? I don't believe it!! What about Shikamaru???" Naruto asked but was left wondering about something. He looked at Kurenai,and Kurenai merely raised her eyebrow in question.

"See! I told you I was right! You need to get engage to someone! Because I'm telling you,you scare men away! You're like a scary bossy woman!" Kurenai glared at Naruto. She doesn't appreciate being called those names when some other is present and seem to be enjoying what he hears.

"I don't scare men away. You scare them away Naruto. Every time they try dating me!"

"I'm like your lil brother it's my job! Hey how's it my fault they can't take my torment? If they can't take me on how could they take you on? Asuma is just lucky that he gets a date with you because you guys knew each other for awhile. And you escaped me! You didn't tell me where you went."

"Kid,The woman is grown up she gets the right who she dates. She appreciates what you've done. But don't over kill it."

"Why are you siding with her all of a sudden? Uh huh! I know it! You are in love with her! That's why! Yupp! That's why your opinion don't count AT all." Naruto said.

"Even if I was there is no future of the relationship." And Kakashi chuckled at his attempt of trying to get rid of his opinion.

"What relationship!? We don't have one you idiot!" Kurenai shot back glaring daggers. She thought maybe her glares can kill. Apparently Kakashi felt them! How scary!

"Oh so you want one? I already told you there's no future,But you're so persitant maybe we should try again." Kakashi teased with mix of slyness in his voice.

If anyone asked the next day what had happened to Kakashi. The simple answer would be...in Naruto terms is..

"There was too much love and he couldn't handle it! Now he has something that would remind him of his love for Kurenai! The bruise!!"

"EHH!! KURENAI YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" Naruto shouted in alarm. Running around the room as if he had too much sugar and coffee! A hyper active blonde! What more can you ask for?

"I didn't kill him. He's just knocked out. Don't worry Naruto he's going to be okay." Kurenai assured him trying to calm him down.

"Yeah but that's not how you treat the guy you love! You're suppose to kiss him to make him shut up not knock the hell out of him." Kurenai can't believe what Naruto suggested.

"I do not,never,going to love him" Kurenai said with coldness in it. Naruto stopped running around and looked at her and then at Kakashi. A smile creeped. Maybe Kurenai haven't notice what just happened.

"Uhm..." Naruto pointed at Kakashi and Kurenai looked. Kakashi's head just happened to land on her lap and there was a huge grin planted on his face.

"GET OFF!!" She tried moving him but some how he seems so heavy to move! "Naruto helped me out please! His head feels like it weighs a ton or something!"

"Uhmm...riight...he would feel rather heavy since we tied chains on him and..yupp..we should release him first."

"Forget it!"

"Alright then your mission is to stay with him and watch him because it's your fault he's knocked out and landing on you."

"AHHH!!!"

Naruto just laughed. And some how an evil presence within him says

_**Brat,leave those two alone...hehe...**_

_You're right what harm can they do to each other...? (Who the hell are you!?)_

_**Exactly except keep each other company eh?**_

_True True,beside Asuma and Kurenai aren't an item yet so there's still a chance..._

_**Kid,weren't you listening to Kakashi? Their relationship,if there is any,wouldn't have a future!**_

_But that's like saying Shikamaru and Temari have no future too! I'll prove you wrong the relationship is possible. And weren't you the one saying LEAVE THEM TWO ALONE!?_

_**Yo,Brat the hell is wrong with you? Damn,I'm stuck with an idiot! Temari has a fiancee,so that means Shikamaru have no chance.**_

_Wrong,there's a chance. There is such thing as breaking off engagement because she'll realize who she loves!_

_**And how exactly do you know Temari loves him? And he loves her? Explain to me kid. **_

_Because...they're meant to be? Err? It's their destiny?_

_**Kid,I'll help you out. We need to sabotage their engagement! Since you're so stubborn makin' up foolishness like destiny! Ha Ha! Young kids these days they have such imaginations.**_

_One problem..I don't know who the hell is Temari engaged too! Beside isn't Shikamaru enough to sabotage it? And...what do you mean!? Destiny do exist even if I have no proof just 'cause I have none doesn't mean it doesn't exist and how can I be sure that science isn't make believe huh? How can you be sure this is reality and that was a dream? Exactly! _

_**But it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan,does it? And you talk too much,talking less make people seem smarter kid.**_

_But that means if I do something their love is like..force isn't it?_

_**I don't see anything wrong with that. Sure it's quite a different way to get to love. But they'll feel in love. Same thing. Just different path.**_

_Oh...right! And..who are you? You seem to have a flair for romance or something._

_**I'm the monster within you,Haha!! I'm your imagination damn you! What are you crazy? If I exist then this isn't reality. Beside watching those korean dramas helps.**_

_Uhm..I'm afraid to answer. Whoa you watch korean dramas? Holy crap! I watch those too with Kurenai! How do you understand what they're saying?_

_**Argh! Kid!! You are...unbelievable. And there's subtitle...unless you haven't notice...?**_

_Whoa! Really? I haven't notice_

_**Forget you! I would leave you if it was possible but I'm your damn imagination you fricken crazy blonde kid**_

_If you're my imagination...why do you insult me when I told myself not to be insulted? _

_**Because I'm crazy enough not to listen to you! **_

_Can you just go away!_

_**Fine! **_

_Hello?_

_Hello? Are you gone?_

_-Silence-_

_YES!! the doofus is gone the doofus is gone_

_**What the hell are you saying? I just went to get some chocolate milk shake**_

_Milk shake? You have milkshake in my head? Ehhh? _

_**My milkshake brings all the guys to the yard and damn right is better than yours! I could teach you but I have to charge!! Lalalalala!!**_

_Err...this has reach the level of insanity!_

He shaked his head violently. Damn! And I go off wondering why I have such weird friends when I'm fcking crazy myself!

**Author's Note:**

**Can I ask people to forgive me that I wrote such a crappy chapter? I feel disappointed in myself. The fact is,I'm annoyed that it takes alot of chapters to finish this story and it's not done yet. **

**But it would be soon,I think. Like a couple of LONG chapters and I'll be free again!! XD lol **

**Settle the score and all..I would always find a way to creep in some weird things in this story. Imaginaton is insanity. The chapter is disappointed but I still like it. Haha. Flames are welcome XD**

**they always are in my idiocy writings. And reviews are welcome too. And about Hinata being out of herself character,errr simple answer is influence. Haven't you seen in the Naruto series that Hinata became more confident of herself thanks to Naruto? She believes in herself like Naruto does. So if Temari and Hinata would be friends they would have influence each other. Except Temari has much more impact that poor Hinata had on Temari. haha. **

**Next Chapter would be...A Job to settle,A plan to come,A rival? Damn can't they just confess and all would end right now!? And you guys can just throw mangoes at me for ending it that way with**

**stupidity at it's best! But sadly they can't because the damn two idiots don't really believe in "love" all thanks to me,curses!! i have set this upon myself. My insanity had just gone up. XD Let's all be optimistic and live life without regrets but instead learn at the mistakes we have done. And please do live life with vigor. XP**

**By the way,I must apologize for the delay in my update because my friend just died during halloween and I some how became an emotional wreck. I have my moments and did not feel to continue. But I have pick myself up because I cannot just wait for another to do that for me,lol. **

**Oh,sorry. I just find Shikamaru's character very sexist in the series. So he is kinda sexist in this story. But he isn't really. He just thinks of the old fashion ways. How chivalry isn't really dead. XP**

**LALALALA-Till the next chapter. Oh : I love the reviews,they make my lips form what we call a smile. And I hope I haven't lost my touch but c'mon it's not like I really am a writer. I suck at writing.**

**I love reading,but I get pissed off at every book. Mainly love stories. **


	10. Shaken by Letters

**Author's Note: **Perhaps this story was forgotten. But it wasn't. It may have seen that way. I'm sorry. ; I was totally hooked writing my own stories...x.x' with my own characters and such. And it's been a busy year! But that's no excuse!! Ok,I was procastinating... Haha. Okay...Okay I was lazy. ; Forgive me!! Just read it and kill me later!!

**I do not own Naruto...or the other awesome characters :o like...SHIKaMARU AND TEMARI!!**

The Sabaku Mansion was finally empty...well except for the people who work in the house,that look like a mansion. Everything was going according to...No idea.

Gaara had gone out and checked the mail and not awaiting his sister to do it. Him,being thoughtful,thought that she might be busy because she has a 'sex slave' name Shikimaru which Gaara didn't kill. Suprisingly.

He thought it was funny. His sister never was into those kind of things. He was disgusted that he was younger than her,at least pick an older man with more experience in that category. Then again he is in no position to judge. Everybody is different.

He sighed. He hadn't eaten breakfast too. The Akatsuki visit had stressed him more than he would care to admit. And Kakashi hadn't reported back which means alot of things.

Gaara thought of several ideas of what happened to him,

He is either reading Icha Icha

He is with a woman though he highly doubt it,Kakashi never seem interested in anyone.

He decided to go vacation and not say anything (he had done it before)

He is captured and killed? It is a possibility considering the business that they are in. If that was a case he should make plans of finding his body and the killers.

Gaara had sitted himself comfortably in the leather couch in one of the living rooms. He was checking which mail is for him and the others. He had only one.

He was reading a letter from an interesting...person name Freyja.

He was reluctant to read it. But he's Gaara,since when was he scared of a piece of paper?

_Dear Gaara,_

_This letter is kind of late. Been busy,I'll see you soon._

_Freyja Lyn Zes_

He had expected a long letter since the letter was delayed,a year delayed not that he was counting. He shouldn't have expected alot especially from Freyja. But some how he wished a bit of more emotion comes along with the letter at least put some details why she was busy. He wouldn't mind. He sighed. He put the letter on the table. It's not like he's complaining. He isn't as open with his feelings.They're just engaged,it doesn't mean that they're dating like couples bf and gf,because to him he doesn't have a lover or a girlfriend. Being engaged is...Well he doesn't even know. He had wanted to ask his sister about her engagement but decided not to.

It was totally useless to feel emotion for someone who doesn't keep in touch with you. But he felt sick.

He saw another letter but this time it's for Temari and he knew exactly who wrote it. The hand writing was a dead give away. (it looks like a hand writing written by someone who's anal about their hand writing)

He opened it and read,

_To Temari_

_How are you? I do hope you are doing well. Of course,I will know quite soon when I come for a visit how fine you are. I was missing you quite terribly. I have not talk to you since that day where you asked me that question. It was quite shocking that you had asked me that question. I do apologize that I was furious with you. You do not mean when you said those words...to me..? They were hurtful. I am frighten of what you are going to do next Temari. I love you and care for you. I am worried about you. Do not get yourself into trouble. I don't know what i will do when I lose you. You mean so much to me. I hope you know that.  
Sincerely,_

_Riku Fuego_

At first reading the letter Gaara thought Freyja's letter is less confusing that Riku's. His letter was full of confusion and emotion all bundled up together.

(also he found it weird that his sister's fiancee and his fiancee wrote a letter at the same time...weird...coincidence?)

Gaara reread the letter. Did he miss something? Riku letter hints that they had fought over something. Now he understands why Temari is occupying her time with silly nonesense. He sighed.

Sometimes women just have to make things complicating than it has to be. Speaking of Temari,he surely hadn't seen her much. She had been out with that Shikimaru guy a few times after the Akatsuki left.

And as far as Gaara observed he knows they hadn't done anything that would destroy the relationship between Riku and Temari. Unless hanging out and sharing a bed with another guy is considered cheating...

Right then someone went in,it was Kankurou talking to no one in particular.

"What the hell did I do this time...It was a fricken accident,gee." He said to the air. Gaara looked at him in a funny way and cleared his throat which made Kankurou jumped.

"Oh Gaara,didn't notice you were here. Can you tell Temari that she needs to get over it. " Kankurou said to him. Gaara crossed his arm not saying anything.

"Ok,I kinda took her make up and used it. I ran out of paint. So I decided to improvise. Now she was all complaining how expensive it was and how I look ugly with make up on." Kankurou told him.

He was wearing all black and make up on his face. Usually there's a design thats on his face that would make him look mean but now Gaara thought,he looks like a clown.

"Where is Temari?" Gaara asked instead of asking Temari wears make up, as he stood up uncrossing his arm as he took the letter that was for Temari.

"With her sex slave. I'm suprise that she's actually keeping him. I don't hear any moaning...is she that easily satisfied...errgh don't really want to think about it." Kankurou said as he looked at the mail.

"Who would wanna hear our own damn sis moaning thats just plain disgusting..." He shivered a bit.

"I know that she's with Shikamaru. Exactly where she is what I need to know." Gaare stated a hint of annoyance in his tone. And he wished he could have kept continuing his morning without knowing the details about his sister "pleasure limits"

"At the garden...ehh,so Freyja actually wrote to you? Damn,here I thought she totally forgotten you. It's been like how many months? She didn't change at all." Kankurou said,reading the letter.

"It's been a year" He replied icily.Gaara snatched it while glaring at Kankurou and walked out of the living room heading for the garden.

"What bit his butt?" Kankurou asked himself out loud.

**At the Garden-**

Shikamaru was laying peacefully facing the clouds who just roam there moving slowly somewhere. Free to go wherever. He breathed in and out silently. He's been here for some quite time now that he technically knows which ways leads to where in the mansion. Though he wasn't allowed to roam by himself,usually Temari comes with him,or it was more of him following her. Technically he's a prisoner but thanks to Temari he was labelled as a sex slave. Though he doesn't do anything like that AT All. The only thing he had done that was close to intimacy was when they made out-once. And the rest,they just shared a bed because Temari think he would just escape. Open a window and jumped out from the second floor like he has some ninja skills.

He didn't try to do anything with Temari. They're friends,he's sure of that. But they can't be more than that. He won't let it go further.

He reasoned many times and rationality says...

He cannot be with Temari because of age differences. But he knows in some places with parent consents it is allowed and it's only three years differences...

She is engaged to someone else and possibly loves that person. If he thinks over it and just ignore the engage part he still has a chance.

If he happened to hook up with her...it's like screwing with your enemy...Which doesn't seem so bad. This particular enemy is one hot woman.

Also the one thing that hit him the most as he stole a glance at Temari who was just beside him sitting down her arms around her legs close to her chest is how she looks so peaceful,lovely. She was looking at the water fountain that was cleverly and beautifully designed. The water changes color or it has an effect that it does and it does some patterns as it goes up in the air. It was actually really a beautiful sight if Shikamaru does really look at it properly instead of starring more intently into Temari.

Her lips were relaxed and seem to form a smile. Her eyes shines with something that he thought was hope. He doesn't know what she's hoping And the best thing,her hair is down and she's relax.

She is utterly stunning. She's beautiful,he thought.

During the few days he spent time with her he knows what he was feeling. Why he hadn't done anything he doesn't know. He was idle. Because he was hoping.

He wouldn't do anything to mess her life because he cares what would happen to her.

When she cried,he had felt a pang in his chest that felt like an ache. Usually he thought heart ache is a term when you're broken hearted. But it does happen when you feel a great pain.

The wind blew gently making her bangs move. He reached for the bangs and gently place them on the side where it would not get in the way of the view.

As he did this,he realized he was watching her and she was watching him with confused look. He touched her cheek and he was tempted to kiss her.

"Shikamaru..." Her voice wasn't as rough as before. It almost sounded gentle and soft. Except there's still that hint of fierceness behind it.

She moved changing the way she had sat. But didn't move away from him. She moved so she could have a better access to him. She leaned forward as he goes closer going to his side.

They were so close that they were sharing breaths practically. Only inches away.

Until Temari eyes went somewhere else. Shikamaru turned around and saw who she was looking at. It was Gaara.

Gaara was just standing there. He looked arrogant and annoyed at the same time yet he seem totally relax. Maybe it has to do with his attire. He was just wearing a black pajama and house slippers.

He hadn't even bothered brushing his hair. Though his hair is usually is messy and looks nice the way it is.

He was sipping a mango juice which he held on his other hand. While the other hold a letter.

Temari raised an eyebrow which translate to 'You better have good reason to interrupting my tete a tete moment'

Gaara approached Temari and handed her the letter. He looked at Shikamaru and then at Temari again as Temari read the letter.

"I hope you two had a pleasurable start today." With that he turned around and walked away.

Temari was biting her lower lip as she kept rereading the letter. The letter could only mean one thing. He was coming to get her. He was coming to settle it once and for all.

She closed her eyes as the memories flashed through her. She shaked her head a little not wanting to further and deepen the thoughts especially when Shikamaru is here.

"What's wrong Temari?" Shikamaru's voice for an instant sounded distant. But it was strong enough that she withdrew and opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

He was slouching and had a lazy look on his face. But his eyes were different. Ah...they were concern eyes. He was concern for her.

She raised an eyebrow. As much as she likes that Shikamaru is concern,the atmosphere seems too serious for her. She can't deal with these kind of emotions.

She signaled Shikamaru to come closer. And he did...reluctantly or was it more in a languid way? And then she pushed him down with one hand so he was flat on his back. He blinked.

He looked up and watched the clouds.

Damn clouds...they're so lucky...they don't have to deal with women...Man! This is so troublesome.

The one thing that hits him the most and always seems to go against his rationality is his feelings for her.

Would it be insane of him to...

**Shikamaru's fairygodmother!! Eh?? What!? Oh...It's just Naruto...**

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura was sitting down in front of a coffee shop drinking coffee when she heard someone yelling her name. She followed the sound and saw a blonde guy smiling and waving energetically at her.

Naruto stopped when he was close enough and took some breathing before sitting down in front of her. The pink haired girl stared mutely at him,it was really a suprise seeing him.

"Na-Naruto? Are you stalking me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow but she meant that as a joke. The suprise was Naruto nodded.

"Sakura chan you're good in match making right? You need to help me cause I heard from Kakashi female are far manipulative and selfish than males...Errr...hehe of course he was wrong about the selfish part..."

He chuckled nervously since Sakura was glaring at him.

"Naruto,if you want someone to help you out. First,don't piss them off. Second,We're not manipulative. We females just tend to be far clever and creative than you pretentious males. Also that doesn't explain much of the stalking part."

"Ah,well I was told to stalk you. Sasuke asked me to. Don't know why. But that's kind of weird of him. Though I believe instead of stalking,watching you would be more appropriate." Naruto took the coffee and drunk some. "So I've been watching you the whole time,every move you make,every words you spoke,every thing..."

"And you agreed..." She frowned."And that sounded really creepy Naruto!"

"Well I haven't heard of a stalker who isn't creepy.I only agreed because I need your clever and creative mind to help me out! So Help me out!"

"Who are you trying to hook up?"

"Shikamaru" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him and stared and stared. "You're asking me to hook Shikimaru up with some girl? That lazy ass probably doesn't even realize he has hormones and he's the smart one!"

"Well,I think he's finding them quite fast now. You see he's with someone named Temari."

"He's already with someone. What more could you do?"

"No! The problem is...She's engaged to someone else."

"Naruto! She's engaged find some one else for Shikamaru. You can't just ruin someone's engagement just like that!"

"Does that mean no?" Naruto decided to play innocent and did the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it means No! You just cannot sabotage someone's engagement. But since you're my friend I'll give you my friend's number. She knows how to sabotage things like those."

She passed him a card with a number written on it.

"You know Sakura,even if you're not helping you are helping me. It's like you wanting to eat a crab but not wanting to point a finger at a crab and say to the chef to kill it so you can eat it later on."

(Argh why do you talk so much?)

"NARUTO!"

**Time to meet the "Engagers"-**

The Sabaku Mansion seems peaceful again. If you count all those guards and maids etc lurking around peaceful,then it is.

(By the way it's the afternoon now...)

The Sabaku siblings were all in the living room which meant Shikamaru was with them too. Gaara and Temari both have some expressionless expression on. While Kankurou and Shikamaru exchanged glances,wondering what's wrong with the two of them. Shikamaru didn't think this would be Temari's reaction when her fiancee wrote to her. Shouldn't it be shouting for glee because her future husband is going to visit her? Though he never thought of Temari someone who becomes over come with joy or anything or that sort. But her being so quiet is troubling too.

"Temari,are you ok?" Kankurou asked. It was really suprising that he would ask and look concern for his sister. Shikamaru guess because underneath all the bickering and shouting,they all love each other.

"Yeah why?" She snapped all of a sudden.

"Ah cause you're kinda scaring me." Kankurou said.

"You weren't scared of her all this time? You could have fooled me. I'm scared." Shikamaru talked all of a sudden. So all the siblings looked at him.

Gaara looked amused while Temari glared at him. She isn't scary! Okay maybe she is a little but she's not that scary! She thought.

"I suppose since your fiancee is coming it is time we get rid of your sex slave?" Gaara asked Temari,while he looked at Shikamaru and smiled at him which made Shikamaru shiver.

"Temari has a sex slave?" A voice interrupted the conversation. They all turned to see who it was. "Is that even legal?" She raised an eyebrow while her eyes danced with merriment.

"Freyja" Gaara said in complete utter shock.

**Author's Note.**

I am expecting daggers and stones being flown at me at any moment now. Yeah I finally came back after nine months of not updating? And this is all you get? Is that what you're wondering?

The story perhaps maybe a bit confusing for you guys. (it is for me) Hehe,so reread. And I welcome flames ';; cause I probably deserve it. Oh and I totally left it at that right? Freyja coming in and then end! This is a short chapter. I can explain! No not really I just wanted it to end there. Tomorrow,when I get around it I'll put up the next chapter. If not then,within the week. I promise.

(I am lacking sanity and...my humor..') Oh is this a good timing to add that my friend gave me a shirt and I love it!!

It says "Procastinator Unite Tomorrow..." xDD My fave shirt! Oh btw oO tomorrow is...my 1st day being in high school. O.o -gasp- yeah I'm a freshman, LOL!!

Oh the next chapter is gonna be long cause : you'll probably get to meet Temari's fiancee!! Yay!! And...x3 well just wait and see 3 cause I already did the chapters. Bwahahaha.

(okay...I didn't say it's finish!! but hahaha!!) Oh yeah their fiancee's are my made up characters. Cause I had no idea who to engaged them with before so I made them up so the story would be more colorful.

I can't wait for you guys to get to know them!! :D Onward with STUBBORNLY ENGAGED!!

Love Always,Anne


	11. Gaara's Ghost? No! His Fiancee,Freyja!

**Author's Note: ** I do not owe Naruto. I owe this ahh...story though. Ok. I'm done with claims/disclaimer

Now,time for a lil chat. So you're probably wondering is the story going to end? Yeah,it's gonna end and i will finish it because I want to. Sorry if I just don't get around as much.  
Also Main Character is Shikamaru/Temari. But I like everyone to be happy happy so they all have someone! Beside the thing is,men gotta realise their rise and fall is beacuse of a woman. LOL

Okay,maybe it's vise versa too but who knows. hahaha...

Shikamaru looked at the girl that suddenly appeared in the room. Gaara had called her Freyja and the way he said it Shikamaru could tell it's just not an agreement.

For some reason Shikamaru can't help but know that she's familiar. Some where. But he couldn't just put his finger exactly why he has the feeling that he knows her.

Also with his high intelligence he just doesn't know what Gaara sees in her. She is utterly beautiful. But he thought Gaara's type would lie more to someone who wouldn't

or cannot possibly dominate him. But looking at Freyja she looks like a one tough cookie. Though he hasn't seen any tough cookie except Sakura,Ino,Kurenai,Tsunade,Hinata

and Temari... Ahh what the hell is he thinking? He's surrounded by bunches of them. It would be very scary if they all got together. He tried to stop his thoughts of what might happen there.

When these cookies get together they make some great combination that could get you hyper in any minute or possibly addicted and you'll keep looking for more.

Also,his thoughts are ridiculous. Temari is a cookie? What is he on crack or something? Argh! Stupid!

Gaara's gaze didn't linger,he was still looking at Freyja.

This was the girl who had tormented him even when she was gone for a long period of time without speaking. No contact and she doesn't realise the things he go through.  
He had kept himself busy all year long to just stop thinking of her. And now she had written just like that. As if,it's alright for her to disappear and appear when she wants to.

He had built a wall around himself when it comes to emotion. But No,Freyja has to get a gigantic hammer and hit it like she has some bulging muscles enough to destroy them!

She is tough. He admits.

But a female who is strong and intelligent with a spit fire mouth? It's very dangerous.

And he sees himself now,facing his doom. But he wouldn't surrender without a fight.

Atleast his doom is looks attractive,he thought,not amused though.

She has jet black hair that's wavy and seems to give her an allure. Her eyes are emerald. Her lips very feminine and pinkish. She almost look delicate. Which is a far fetch.

She was wearing jeans and black leather jacket that's shorter than her white tank top. You could practically picture her being in those bike gangs. She has that tough look going on.

"Is that all you're going to say? It looks like you have seen a ghost that's hunting you everywhere. Am I your ghost?" She spoke.

He blinked. His mouth twitched slightly.

"You cannot be my ghost to be hunting me everywhere,I need to kill your first for that to happen." Gaara replied.

She gave a lopsided smile. Because Freyja found that sentence amusing.

While Shikamaru,Temari and Kankurou didn't find it amusing. They found it very scary.

I mean it's like her taunting Gaara to just blow up. While his reply seems to scare everyone I mean who would say that 'I need to kill you first'?

"You're right. So what do you call someone who's alive that's hunting you everywhere? A stalker? An assasin? Someone who's obsess?"

She just wouldn't drop it. Though her eyes seem to send signal at Gaara saying 'You probably couldn't kill me'

Though she sat down next to Temari,exhaling loudly like as if she's sighing.

"Temari,how are you? So is that boy really your sex slave?" She pointed at Shikamaru and she smiled at him too. She even was so bold to wiggle her eyebrows at him as she mention sex slave.

"Ah...Well that's kind of my business if you don't mind Freyja. Also stop ogling him." Temari replied. For some reason she feel irritated right now. The way Freyja is looking at Shikamaru is just annoying.

Freyja turned her gaze to Temari. She chuckled a little.

"You shouldn't even be jealous Temari. You have a fiancee. Also I was not ogling. I was just looking." She replied looking sincere though her eyes were dancing with merriment.

Temari frowned. Looked at her brother Gaara. Gaara was frowning as well. Though he didn't notice Temari looking at her because he was busy glaring at Freyja.

Freyja noticed the glare Gaara is sending her. She looked back with hateur. She isn't afraid of him. It was their parents who had arrange this engagement and she had explain clearly

that she does not tend to follow the rules. She wasn't born to be a robot. She was born with spirits that cannot be tame. That's who Freyja is.

Though she found his attitude towards her ill mannered,she suppose she deserves the glare. To flat out ogle at your future sister in law supposedly sex slave is very rude.

But she also know that action would easily pissed Temari and Gaara very fast. One thing she knows is The Sabaku are known for their lack of anger management.

She isn't interested in Shikamaru Nara. She is just here to visit. Also to create havoc. When she arrives her stay would be memorable. They'll thank her one day.

"Why the sudden visit?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked at him and saw in his eyes while he looked at Freyja something different. Do they know each other? 

"Normally guest wouldn't ask that question. But if Gaara hasn't told you guys. I came to visit the Sabaku Family,they will be my family when Gaara and I get married."

"Doesn't mean you have to visit. You could just get married when you're suppose to and leave." Shikamaru replied to her.

Freyja raised an eyebrow,the smile disappearing.

"Oh,don't forget he needs an heir. So get married,give him a son and then I'm free." Freyja told Shikamaru. Though her voice wasn't gentle this time. Nor her annoyance with Shikamaru is hidden.

"You rich people are just weird. I don't understand why you get engaged to someone that has no meaning to you for the sake of power or some sort."

"I didn't have a choice," Gaara and Freyja said at the same time that they looked at each other for a mere second and then broke the contact.

"I told Gaara to just be like me,A bachelor who wouldn't want a life like mine? You know,no commitment what so ever and more honeys!" Kankurou stretched his arm up while he talked.

"Right on Kankurou!" Freyja laughed clearly agreeing with him. "I would love more honeys. I do love sweet"

"Unlike you Kankurou,Father already made this arrangement and I cannot just break it. It's part of my responsibility." Gaara told his older brother while he looked at Freyja with disapproval.

She laughed at him with her eyes. Which irks him the most. How the hell does she do that?

"So why does Temari have a fiancee? Was it also arranged?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari knew that Shikamaru have some feelings for her. The way he had been looking at her for the past days it's hard to ignore.

She doesn't want to hurt him. She honestly doesn't.

"Argh! This talk of engagement is not a subject I like. So if you want to get into my good side you would be smart enough to drop it." Freyja told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her and he mummbled something like "I am right...she's troublesome too"

Freyja stood up and took a good look at everyone. She reached for something from her leather jacket.

She gave a smile at Shikamaru and winked and she pulled a gun so fast that Shikamaru was almost caught off guard when she shot at him.

She missed his head by an inch because he saw her shoot.

Temari's heart quicken at the sight of the gun being pointed that she threw a punch at Freyja. Though Freyja saw the punch and blocked it with both her hands.

"What are you doing,Temari?" She asked,confused by the attack.

"What are you talking about? I should be asking you the question!" Temari said. She sounds like she's yelling only because when Freyja shot at Shikamaru she felt this rushed she couldnt explain.

"Huh? I thought killing people is normal around you guys?" Freyja asked still holding the gun though it wasn't pointed at anyone but the floor and her other hand is rested on her waist.

"Nope,not when it comes to Temari's sex slave. She said we couldn't kill him. She's a bit stingy when it's about him" Kankurou told Freyja.

Gaara and Kankurou just sat there like it's normal for them to have a guest shoot at another guest without questioning them.

"We decided he could live since Temari claims she needs a sex slave..." Gaara explain to Freyja. Though he blushed a little because truth to be told it sounds utterly ridiculous.

Freyja would have said he looked very cute at the moment but it's bad timing to be showing affection to him.

"Ah. I understand now. This is why they told me to come here to eliminate him because you three haven't." Freyja told them.

"Wow and here I thought you came here after a year because you wanted to see Gaara" Kankurou just absently added.

Gaara didn't react. What could he say? She hasn't explain why she all of a sudden visited. Of course he should have thought it was probably business related.

"What? They called you? You?" Temari asked. She looked at Shikamaru frowning. For them to call on Freyja just to get rid of him? Is he that important to get rid of?

"Yeah,when they said sex slave I thought this couldn't be my assignment. But it is him. Shikamaru Nara eliminated many and he is the youngest to get into some assasin group. Not counting the Sabaku since all of you are born in the assasin family. He is a genius. You guys shouldn't really underestimate him." Freyja said.

"We didn't know he was that important. If I knew I wouldn't have agreed to letting him live. He was shot by Kakashi and brought here." Gaara explained still looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned. He was just shot at and no one even asked if he was okay. Nope,but they're discussing why he's alive and should be killed. Oh joy,something you want to hear right after a near death experience.

"I would have stop you either way,Gaara. I would stop you too Freyja. You can't and won't kill Shikamaru." Temari told her straight up. Damn it.

"Sis,I don't think the you need a sex slave to pleasure you excuse would work on Freyja." Kankurou butted in and he was glared at by Temari.

Freyja found the excuse amusing. She found it touching actually. If she was right Gaara would know that Temari was lying so he probably only agreed to make his sister happy.

But that's a wrong move because now she was called in to assinate the guy. Also when they said sex slave concerning Temari and Shikamaru,she thought something was happening between the two.

So she ogled Shikamaru just to see if Temari would react. She did,she showed jealousy enough to know that she does have feelings for him. That was real bad. That's why she had reminded Temari that she has a fiancee,hoping she would that maybe if she ends up killing Shikamaru she wouldn't be pissed at her.

"I thought your reason for coming here is visiting the Sabaku not killing me," Shikamaru said. Freyja looked at him and thought over what she should do next.

"I did and I wasn't lying. It's just coincidence that you're with them. Also troublesome that you are with them." Freyja replied.

"If I shoot him Temari are you going to kill me?" Freyja asked.

"Yes" Temari replied without hesitation.

"You know I'm a train assasin. Just because I care for my furute sister in law doesn't mean I wouldn't kill him." Freyja told Temari. Their gaze not leaving each other.

"Understood"

"Are you guys gonna get in the way?" Freyja was talking to Gaara and Kankurou.

"It's none of our business right now." Gaara replied.

One. Two. Three.

Freyja went first. But she didn't attack Temari she went for Shikamaru. She shot and managed to cut the side of his right arm with the bullet.

Temari threw daggers at her so fast that Freyja had hard time avoiding them while trying to kill Shikamaru. Suddenly Temari was in front of her and she punched her guts.

"Shxt" Freyja cursed. Damn she wonders if this hurts her relationship with Temari. Honestly she wants to be close to Gaara's family.

And Temari is someone not to pissed off. She noted herself not to get punch any longer because it damn hurts!

Shikamaru didn't just sat there while Gaara's fiancee,who he recognize from somewhere though he wasn't sure wants to assinate him.

What he found funny was that this new trouble some woman is a killer too. He should have expected it. I mean,he's living under a roof of like some mafia family!

He moved away from Freyja and looked for something to defend himself with.

His mouth almost dropped open. He never noticed it before since he was busy spending time with Temari. But looking for something sure help you notice that the Sabaku massion has

alot of weapon hanging on their walls for decoration. He was about to reach for a sword when someone stopped him. It was Gaara.

"Are you going to harm Freyja?" He asked. Shikamaru looked at him baffled.

"Ah no but I really wanna defend myself so she won't kill me. If that's okay with you." Shikamaru told him.

"It's fine"

So he reached for the sword but saw Temari flying so instead he ran to her and caught her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Agh...I'm fine. Damn." Temari stood up while facing Freyja.

"I don't want to hurt you Temari. But this is my assignment." She told Temari. Her eyes weren't dancing with merriment. She wasn't smiling.

She now look like someone who wouldn't stop until she got her job done.

She went toward them and threw Temari off balance and Freyja knocked her with so much force she went to where Gaara was. She did it so fast that Temari doesn't even know what she did. And then her gun was only a centimete away from his head.

"NO!" Temari yelled.

"Don't do it" Gaara didn't demand it but requested her. She didn't shoot.

"Why?"

"My sister cares for him. I don't want to see her get hurt. Please Freyja don't kill him. I'm not demanding you but I'm asking. I know you don't care much about me...but for my sister..."

"See what I mean when I said it's troublesome that you're with them." Freyja told Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged.

She withdrew her gun and put it back inside her black leather jacket and turned to face the Sabaku.

"I won't kill him. For your sister." She wanted to say and for you. Because she knew if his sister get hurt he will feel the pain too and Freyja rather not see him in pain. If she could only say that.

"Eh! You mean he's gonna stay alive again!?" Kankurou asked really really suprised. Temari glared at him while Freyja laughed.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry,Kankurou. But I have a weak spot for your brother." She said it so carelessly almost as if she was joking that Gaara almost thought she was.

But he noticed the quick glance she gave him and knew that this arrangement isn't so bad. He almost smiled at her.

"Buuut! Honestly Temari how old is this kid?" Freyja stared at Shikamaru.

"He's fifteen"

"A bit young don't you think so but then again young people always have more energy." Freyja laughed after.

"How old are you?" Shikamaru asked Freyja.

"Fifteen unlike Temari Gaara prefers younger or his age. Haha. Actually I'm not even sure since this was arrange before we were even born." Freyja told him. "Oh sorry I gave you a cut. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Shikamaru chuckled a bit thinking she wasn't so bad. And she called me a kid? She's the same age!

"I was trying to aim for your heart. It was really an off shot." She said frowning. "I'm not sure how I miscalculated." She sounded really disappointed.

Shikamaru had sweat drop after that comment so did Temari. Actually she was worried now that she went to Shikamaru's side and wrapped her arm around him making sure he's all in one piece.

Freyja took Gaara's hand and made him sit down next to him,whie she held his hand. Her action suprised Gaara that he didn't utter a word.

She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow she tried to supressed a giggle. But couldn't.

"You don't have eyebrows! And it looks like you just raised one!" She said. "You shaved them off?"

"No,Kankurou did..." He said not amused because he really think he looks ridiculous. He doesn't want to look ridiculous when seeing Freyja.

"I should thank him. I like it. You look adorable." Freyja kissed Gaara's cheek. He blushed and she just smiled. Who knew he easily blushes?

She turned to face Temari and Shikamaru. Temari still has her arm around Shikamaru. She would talk to Temari after spending some more time with Gaara.

"You have a scary fiancee," Shikamaru told Gaara.

Gaara wanted to smile because it feels like...it feels like Freyja actually cares for him. It's new to him. Beside his siblings and the friends he made recently because of Naruto,no one really did care.

He's glad that she came after a year of not seeing her. It was almost as if he wanted to celebrate it. It was unexpected. She did come here to visit the Sabaku. Not for Shikamaru. She did say it was just lucky.

She also granted him his request...it means alot to him. And he forgot to thank her...damn. It's hard to express himself.

"Maybe that's my type..." Gaara spoke softly and seem to be blushing more by the maybe admission of his attraction. He actually felt happy.

"Yea,someone that can kick you ass." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"You mean just like how Temari can kick yours?" Gaara retorted.

"Touche" Shikamaru replied with a smile. Temari was about to say that Shikamaru can actually beat her. He was smart enough to find a way around it.

"ARGH!! You all sicken me! Damn now I wish i don't have a bachelor life..." Kankurou said sighing. "Then again...this is just weeeiiird. I'm out!"

**Author's Note:**

-brings in cake and balloon and party hat- Yay time to celebrate!! Wooo!! We're a chapter closer to the ending!! YAAAY!!

So you met Freyja! Gaara's fiancee. haha. Yeah. Just have to add her in. She's in here for a reason! I just don't put random people in here for no reason! Err...I think?

Shikamaru:You are fricken nuts! She's scary! Figures you'll cook something like this

What are you talking about? She's awesome! I love her!! -cheers for Freyja- lmao and I can't cook.

Anywyas,gomenasai and I said within the week. So this is kinda within the week..hehehe. Also I made a new story of Shikamaru and Temari! Read it please!

The title is "Remember"

Oh next Chapter!! You get to meet Temari's fiancee!! O.O dun dun duuuunnn...what is she gonna do??


	12. Dirty Dancing I

Author's Note: I'm back. Gomenasai for the people who's been waiting. T_T

Shikamaru was tied or more accurate,he was chained to a metal chair that's been wielded down to the floor. Perhaps having some sort of relationship with a girl who controls her brothers who controls deadly people isn't a smart move of trying to preserve himself. He wondered where Naruto and Sasuke are. Do they think he's safe? He's far from safe. He had like it better when what she does never bothered him. So why does it now?

Earlier.

Shikamaru barely could keep himself from dooling. Temari was wearing a black dres that was cut on the top in a V shape. Alot of skin,yet too much garments. He recieved a smack from her when she caught him starring.

"Oi,perve. You're not here to ogle at me." She said smirking. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I don't want to be introduce to your mom as the woman that corrupted you." She said.

"Eh" Shikamaru coughed. "I rather go blind than ogle you. Can't have eve have proper "fun" if I use you as my image." He shivered just to tick her off. He recieved a bump in the head for that.

"Lazy ass like you can never imagine a woman like me in their head. The only fun you ever had is with stick people." She patted Shikamaru's cheeks and then squeezed them.

"Now be a good lil boy and behave for mama will ya?"

Shikamaru coughed hard. That sentence just scared the crap out of him. Don't need another female in his life that's almost like his mom but scarier! Oh,Save me Kami-sama,he thought.

He followed Temari to the party they were throwing. Temari immediately left his side when she spotted her fiancee. So he was leaning against the wall eyeing out Temari's fiancee.

"Stupid Party" Shikamaru said under his breath.

"I agree" Shikamaru blinked. He hadn't notice Freyja was beside him until she'd spoken. "You would think they'll be burning the house down by now." Shikamaru searched for Gaara,but he was no where to be seen and Temari is busy. Freyja might decide to finish him off now,changing her mind about her promise not to kill him.

"What do you mean?" shikamaru asked. Freyja waggled her eyebrows and turned her gaze away from him.

"How's my fiancee. Grooving with other ladies beside me." She chuckled. Shikamaru saw what she meant.

"Doesn't bother you?" Shikamaru asked. He was then watching Temari dance with her fiancee. Her face was glowing,they were both smiling,her cheeks red. She was breath taking.

"Does it bother you?" She poked Shikamaru's side to get his attention.

"No" He said simply,he frowned deeply "She's not mine." He doesn't understand why he had to add the last part. To give Freyja a reason why he feels that way.

"Well,I'ma be frank" Freyja started her eyes glinting with mischief. "I rather she jumps you than Sai." She tilted her head to the side a little.

"Excuse me?" He was taken back by Freyja's boldness. She was more lady like than Temari,but she's as frank as her. She started laughing and looped her arms with Shikamaru.

"Let's go dance,Shika." She was practically purring. Shikamaru being confused just followed her to the dance floor not really sure what she's upto. Though the way she said Shika reminded him of something again,something from a distant memory.

The music completely changed inyo something with a beat and Shikamaru wasn't sure why it turned into that particular song "Right Round" he gulped as Freyja aggresively pulled him towards her. Who ever saw the two of them one would describe their dancing as dirty dancing or a pair of teenager in heat. He was actually having fun. Until Shikamaru pulled Shikamaru away from Freyja.

"You have a fiancee." Temari said through gritted teeth.

"Gaara doesn't mind. We're just dancing." Freyja said. "Now let go of Shikamaru before your fiancee might kill him."

"He's mine!" Temari said growling a bit.

"Shika-Your hers?" Freyja asked raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru now realized what Freyja had just done. She'd seen he was bothered by Temari being with her fiancee and now she turned the table around so Temari would be the one being bothered by their closeness.

"No..." Temari frowned at him. She thought they've gotten closer. "Just a sex-slave." Shikamaru replied smiling. He doesn't know why but he was feeling some what angry towards Temari.

Freyja took Shikamaru's hand and announced to Temari,"There you have it,now go to Sai before he kills him because I think he would notice this encounter."

"Bitch" Temari turned away and left them be only because they've created a scene already.

Freyja stopped walking and instantly dropped Shikamaru's hand. Gaara was looking at them,killer intent in his eyes.

"Hey,boo boo" Freyja said sweetly. "Just pissing off your sister." She said.

"Noticed" Gaara replied. He remained silent for awhile. Finding a courage to ask. He did.

"Freyja care to dance with me?" Freyja's eyes lighted up. It was apparent at this point that Freyja and Gaara have some chemistry going on. But both have strong personality that clashes with each other. Shikamaru understands why they are not willing to admit their feelings.

"You don't mind,Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh. Gaara was being a gentleman because of Freyja. Shikamaru shook his head, "Good,I think you need to go into hiding later. My sister is starting to look like a volcano close to errupting. She might kill you."

Shikamaru gave a nervous laugh and paled a bit.

"She has no right to kill me. I haven't done anything." Gaara started laughing. It sounded like a fake laugh though. Which doesn't help Shikamaru.

"Honey. Shika. You're dealing with a what? A mafia family ish. Full of assasins. I don't think they care about your right. They'll kill you without a care." Freyja said as they took onto the dance floor with Gaara.

Shikamaru was just standing there,watching. Until a blonde hair caught his attention. Wearing a purple dress. Ino! He swallowed,until he looked around to see for Temari. She was starring back at him. Gyah! She's really going to kill me,he thought.

"Shikamaru" Ino called. "What are you doing here?"

"Captured,isn't it obvious? You?" Shikamaru said as he pulled Ino into a corner no one would see them as Temari wasn't looking at him now.

"Undercover-Hey,you don't look captured to me. You're all fancy."

"Yeah well I'm one of those unfortunate people that are kept later to be killed."

"You're telling e. You're in the Sand Siblings home and you're not dead yet. Boy you're lucky."

"Freyja" Shikamaru said. "She comes from the mafia family right?"

Ino nodded. "I wouldn't go into her case. Many had tried to assasinate her. It's completely hard to do so. She's linked with the Sabaku,so you have to deal with them and then her own to get to her. Beside Sabaku are with the Akatsuki right now. We can't take them down without losing many players on the field."

"She's on our list to kill,dead or alive list you know."

"Why didn't you make the move when you were dirty dancing with her?" Ino asked,peeking at the dancing people.

"I rather not die right now." Shikamaru simply answered,frowning slightly.

"You could escape them. How hard is it? Nara you're a genius."

"Let me borrow your stuff." Shikamaru went down and lifted Ino's dress up a little,trying to get her gun so he could use it for later. Someone cleared their throat which made Ino jump and Shikamaru losing his balance falling forward. He and Ino were in a very weird position.

"Ei,perve. For a lazy ass you sure have enough energy to do this in my residence?"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. It's official she's definetely going to kill him. Temari hit him with her fan very hard and pulled him away from Ino throwing him to the side while she helped Ino up.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't know how to behave around people. He's not house broken yet."

Ino and Shikamaru exchanged looked and Ino understood immediately.

"Haha,that's okay. He was helping me with my dress. It was stuck."

Ino hurriedly escaped,she was smart,Shikamaru thought. While Temari glared at him.

"Oi,troublesome woman you have no right to be mad at me." Shikamaru started. That's right pretending he's not scared for his life. He's the man. He's tough. He can't be intimidated. "You have your own fiancee. Why can't I have my own lil relationship huh?"

Temari slapped his face hard this time. What he said stung him. A complete insult.

"Stupid,that fucking engagement was just settled so his fucking gang won't attack us. I'm just being use as a peace treat!"

"You could have told me that earlier!" Shikamaru said. A bit frustrated now.

"I told you to behave! Now you caught many of their attention!"

"I was behaving!" He replied.

"Like fxck you were! A horny teenager." She yelled. "You danced with Freyja like you wanted to jump her and then later on you do jump! Jumped a blonde!"

"Stop bxtching at me Temari!" Shikamaru said. "I'm not a kid for you to lecture."

Temari blinked a couple of times. Is that why he's so mad? He thinks he's really has no chance with me because he's young? Temari thought.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. I was just..." She bit her lower lip and then continued. "jealous?"

"Obviously" Shikamaru said.

"Hey! like you weren't?" Temari replied back.

"No way! Me,be jealous of you and that Sai guy?" Shikamaru said trying to be cocky. "I'm indifferent with your relationship with him."

Temari rested her hands on her waist raising an eyebrow at him.

"Denial. Another sign that you were jealous." Temari said smiling and gently laid a finger on his nose lightly,sticking her tounge out. "Tsk,or crazy."

Now

Freyja passed by until she noticed him.

"What you doin' here,Shika?" She asked.

"Oh,just chained up with some stuff." Shikamaru replied. "You?"

"Ah,gonna get some ice cream with Temari...." She said and started to leave.

"HEY! Wait! You're not gonna help me out?" He asked.

"No" 

Gah. He still wasn't sure who's nicer. Gaara or Freyja. (T_T)

"I'm begging you!"

"Hey,sorry Shika. But you're kinda ah did this to yourself. Naughty boy." Freyja said to him.

Shikamaru blushed. "She told you what I did?"

"Haha! No! This house have cameras. I thought it be obvious you would know,it is a house to like a mafia family. It's hard to trust anyone here."

"So...she was like kinda ahh...embarrassed...?" 

"Dunno. But even if she reacted this way,I think she liked it." She winked.

He sighed a relief. And then frowned. If she liked it and this is the outcome HOW WOULD SHE REACT IF SHE HATED IT!?

**Authors: Continue later. wahahaha. Gotta eat. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Please Review ^_^! Flame or whatever is welcome. Gives me energy to write. **

what the heck did Shikamaru say?? Oh yeah,seems like a filler. Next Chap be like Boom.

**I came back to write this again after many months because I wanna finish it.**


End file.
